There You Go Again
by inspire-the-writer-x3
Summary: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?
1. Getaway

**Hey everyone,  
I'd like to say I hope you enjoy reading this! I'm always up for suggestions so please don't hesitate to send me a review(:  
Please review "There You Go Again" :D**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 1: Getaway**

I huddled myself into a ball, hiding my face away from the outside world. I couldn't let anyone see me cry. I sat in the corner of the Troop's headquarters, whispering to myself reassuringly that everything would be ok. I glanced at my watch and realized I was late to cheer-leading practice. Knowing that Roxanne would probably want to bite my head off for skipping another practice was a thought that entered my numb brain, but for some reason, I just didn't care.

_Hayley Steele does not cry._

I sobbed. I knew I was stronger than this; I _knew _I shouldn't be crying. Especially over Brett...

Brett and I had been dating for a month now and today was supposed to be our one month anniversary. I was so excited because I believed Brett was 'the one'- the one to sweep me off my feet, wipe away my tears and be the prince to my happily ever after. But sometimes, things don't go the way you want them to. And that broke my heart the most.

I had luckily gone through the day without any monster encounters. I had finished most of my homework early so I could spend my whole evening with Brett. He had clued me in on a romantic evening and I was bursting with excitement. It wasn't until later, when I had waited for him in the school parking lot for almost an hour when I saw his car and witnessed something I probably shouldn't have.

Brett and Roxanne, my cheer-leading captain and friend, were making out in the back seat of his car. They didn't notice me as they continued to suck each others' faces; even when I swear I heard my jaw break and hit the floor, along with my heart.

Without thinking, I ran. I ran and ran and ran til I was short of breath to the only place I knew no one would see me. I shut the Troop's headquarters doors and set them to lock-down mode, so no one could find me either. And when I collapsed on the floor, I deteriorated into tears because the guy I had given my heart to had just broken it, and with a supposed _friend_, nonetheless.

As I relapsed into deep and meaningful thoughts, my watchcom beeped. Hesitant, I wiped my wet eyes and accepted the incoming message.

"Hayley?"

A husky voiced Jake was on the screen; his usually curly hair damp from what appeared to be pouring rain, and his eyes were still the same chocolate brown colour that made me melt inside so damn easily when I had first met him. Before that though, Jake and I barely talked because well...I never did know why. I always found him a little interesting. But after Jake had joined the Troop, we had gotten to know each other a lot better. He was an over-confident idiot and a little slack on Felix, but he only wanted to protect us and make sure we were ok, even if it meant him getting hurt. It was something I had always admired from Jake because I wasn't even sure that I had that quality.

"Oh hey Jake," I fake-smiled, trying to be happy, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you know, I'm just stuck outside the Troop's headquarters and I'm unable to come in and it's pouring out here like a freakin' waterfall," he shouted angrily.

My bad mood was instantly erased when Jake had started another one of our infamous bickers. It wasn't _my _fault that he always had to start up a fight, though maybe it was my fault I always fought back. Whoops.

"Well lap up the water, Jake," I sneered, "Think about all of the African countries out there who don't get a single drop of clean water, though they really need-"

"Have you been crying?"

The question shattered my train of thought as I looked at him. He seemed curious yet caring and I had the urge to tell him everything then and there.

_But that would show weakness. Hayley Steele does not show weakness._

I ended the watchcom call as I entered the security code and opened the doors to reveal a shivering Jake. His black shirt clung to his upper body at all the right places and I had to stop myself from gaping. Who knew Jake would have muscles? As he walked in, he left trails of puddles; all different shapes and sizes. His blue jeans were now an almost black colour; like the colour of his black sneakers and I was genuinely worried he would get sick.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled under his breath, as I fought back a smile.

Jake sat down on a chair and feeling pretty guilty that it was my fault he was wet and could have a chance of getting pneumonia, I grabbed a towel from my bag, that I usually carried to wipe off any goo when one of the monsters exploded.

"Here," I offered, handing him over a pale yellow towel, "Sorry for changing the code. I needed time to think to myself and I thought this was the place. I'll change it back to its original settings,"

Jake took the towel and started to wipe his hair and his face. I walked away to the main computer and changed the security code to its previous ways, so Felix and Mr Stockley- if they were coming, wouldn't have any trouble with entering the headquarters like Jake did. It was silent for a couple of minutes as I was rattled around my own thoughts; filled with the betrayal and hurt that my heart was enduring right now.

"Thanks for the towel," Jake whispered, breaking the silence.

"No problem," I replied, a little dazed, "Sorry for making you wait outside. You could've gotten sick and you could've died and-"

"Oh please, Hayley," Jake cut me off arrogantly, "I can fight monsters. No sickness can take me down!"

I rolled my eyes, attempting to remain emotionless but Jake shot a grin in my direction, and it got the better of me. His stupid smile was infectious and that wasn't fair. Jake was the prick to my side- the little flea a dog can never get rid of, and yet the guy was practically making me laugh and feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, even though I knew I should be feeling empty and destroyed.

"So why are you here, Jake?" I asked, still wondering what had brought Jake here on a Monday, "And what happened to the weather? It was sunny last time I checked..."

"Felix called me and said to meet here in 15 minutes because Mr Stockley had told him to tell us that there was an emergency. I was with Leanne in the school front yard anyway so I just decided to come here after he called me because it was starting to pour. The weather's been so weird lately, I mean, one minute it's sunny and the next it's all rainy and gloomy," Jake explained, "It's like the weather follows your emotions. I swear every time you're happy, it's all bright outside and when you're upset or angry, there's a crazy storm going on,"

I chuckled at Jake's analogy between me and the weather, because to an extent, I had to agree. The weather had changed quickly, from sunny to stormy; just like how my day had been. The day had started off great and I was as content as a little kid on Christmas, but ended up as a depressing catastrophe, like my relationship with Brett.

Unlike my pitiful excuse of a love life, Jake's was currently blossoming. Leanne Williams- a girl in our year was currently dating Jake, and frankly, I had no idea what he saw in her. I mean, sure she was quite pretty with her straight black hair and her baby blue eyes. She was the popular but quiet kid at Lakewood High and she was on the cheer-leading squad. I guess she was smart and good-looking and...dammit, maybe I could see what he saw in her. Unlike all the other girls Jake had shown interest in, Leanne was actually pretty decent, and in his league.

"You were with Leanne?" I questioned, suddenly numb from everything else that had happened today, because the subject of Leanne and Jake, for once, had made me feel uncomfortable.

Before Jake could answer, Mr Stockley, in his trademark black suit, and Felix in a white shirt, an orange jumper and black jeans came barging through the door. Unlike Jake, they were dry and had their own separate umbrellas to protect themselves from the rain. Luckily though, Jake was almost dry now.

"Hello Jake, hello Hayley," Mr Stockley greeted politely.

"Hi Mr Stockley," I smiled, as Jake just got up from his seat and folded his arms.

"So what's this emergency, that we had to come _here,_" Jake stated curtly, emphasizing this comment so I would know he really didn't want to be here and talk to me.

"Well Jake, there's been a serious outbreak of monsters in Japan. The Japanese Troop have requested our services to help them capture the monsters and detect the source. We fear the worst," Mr Stockley replied with a touch of despair.

"And what would the worst be?" I said, looking towards Felix who was tapping away at his new computer.

"Well, the worst would be a monster called the Vortex," Felix sighed, "They are very rare so that's good but if the Vortex isn't slayed soon, an army of monsters will come out from it and create havoc across the globe. But calculating the resources and the members of the Troop we have right now...there is very little chance that we can overcome them,"

"Wow," I breathed, "We better get over there as fast as we can. Akira, Yuki and Keiko need us! They came to visit us last time and we _need _to protect them before these monsters get out of control!"

"Calm down Hayley," Jake said humourously, rolling his eyes, "You just want another excuse to see Akira again. We all know he had a thing for you and you had a thing for him. But remember, you have an idiot _boyfriend, _Brett,"

Tears threatened to spill as they started to swell up in my eyes. I had temporarily forgotten about Brett and the overwhelmingly painful hole he had made into my chest, but now I was so rudely reminded. I looked away from Jake and stared at my feet, clearly avoiding eye contact. As I felt Jake's concerned gaze on me, my cheeks started to heat up and I cursed inwardly.

"Anyway..." Felix continued, sensing the awkwardness between Jake and I, "Mr Stockley's got our travel details all planned out. He sorted them out when we were in class today, right?"

"That's correct," Mr Stockley nodded, as he continued to explain the rest of our arrangements, "You'll catch a flight this evening and arrive in Japan after 12 hours. I know it's long but there are some sacrifices we just have to make. After, you'll be picked up by the Japanese Troop at the airport and they will take you to your hotel. You'll have the day to settle in, eat, etc. and then you'll have a good night's rest because the next day will be full of monster hunting and fighting. Do we understand each other?"

Jake and Felix nodded but I was still unsure of leaving the country in such an emotional wreck. What if I fought lousy and put the lives of the others around me in danger?

"Now Miss Steele, I hope you're not reconsidering this opportunity to save the world. It's an all expense paid trip to Japan to fight monsters and maybe after, even explore the atmosphere. Before you worry too much, I've told your parents and Felix and Jake's family that you guys will be going on a school excursion because you had gained a scholarship to attend a mime workshop for 2 weeks. Hopefully, I won't need to prolong your stay, because I think 2 weeks will be sufficient. What do you think, Hayley?" Mr Stockley smirked.

"It sounds pretty full-proof to me," I chuckled, "I'm in,"

"Then it's settled," Mr Stockley exclaimed, "Now go home and pack. Be back in 2 hours or you can't receive your new weapons and other technology Felix has developed for you guys to assist you with your mission. And here's your tickets, just in case your parents ask to see them,"

"Thanks Mr Stockley!" Felix replied happily as he grabbed the tickets and handed them out to Jake and I, "This is going to be so exciting! I've never been to Japan before!"

Jake and I both laughed. Leave it to Felix to be so excited that it was enough to distribute among the 3 of us. I had to admit though, that I was also quite ecstatic about going to Japan too because I could see Akira, Yuki and Keiko again. I didn't have a great deal of time bonding with Yuki and Keiko because they were off chasing after Felix, and Akira...was quite the charmer. Maybe I could go on an _actual _date with him this time and forget all about that stupid, no-good cheater of a boyfriend.

As I continued to ramble in my own thoughts, Jake nudged my arm and shot me a confused look.

"You ok?" Jake questioned softly, "You didn't say bye to Felix when he left. I had to say you were far too frozen with excitement for the Japan trip,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled weakly, "Just...a lot going through my mind right now. I'll apologize to Felix later. Thanks for covering me, Jake,"

"No problem," he replied, matching my hushed tone, "So I'll see you later at the headquarters?"

"Of course you will," I laughed smugly, as I turned around, ready to walk down to my street, "Think I'm going to let you get all the monsters without me?"

"Didn't think so," he mocked with a fake disappointed tone, "Oh and Hayley?"

I whipped my head around and I was surprised to see Jake so close to me. I was just about to stumble back when a pair of lean but muscular arms encircled my waist. My breath hitched as I looked up slightly and stared at chocolate coloured orbs. I never realized how beautiful his eyes were; how smoldering and how alluring the colour brown could be when they were on a person like Jake. For a second, I thought if I leaned in a little closer, I could reach Jake's pink, soft looking lips but immediately shook that idea out of my head when I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Don't think I forgot, Steele," he whispered lowly, as I tried to contain a shudder.

"Forget what?" I croaked, my throat obviously dry from how close Jake and I was right now because friends didn't stand as close as this.

"How you never told me why you were crying because Hayley, you can't hide things from me," he smirked devilishly, (which was too attractive for me to experience up so close) as I bit my lip in anxiety, "You know I know you too well,"

–

**So here's the first chapter of "There You Go Again"  
Hope you enjoyed it & if not, tell me how I can improve this!  
Please review! Thank you(:**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	2. Welcome the Adventure

**Hey again(:  
Here's the 2nd chapter of "There You Go Again" so please tell me what you think of it in a review!**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 2: Welcome the Adventure**

I was already on my way to the airport with Jake and Felix in Mr Stockley's car. It was weird to see all of us in a cramped car, full with suitcases that were so stuffed, it seemed the seams were going to break any time soon. I believed that half the suitcases were actually clothes, because Mr Stockley had made sure we had sufficient weapons and appropriate technology to face the possibility of a Vortex monster. Felix had called shotgun so he was in the front seat next to Mr Stockley. He was excitingly describing the things we would see in Japan and I was truly intrigued til I saw Jake...

Of course he was completely dry now but because he was sitting next to me and I could smell his shampoo or body wash or _something _that was so damn delicious. I knew that thinking about Jake this way was wrong as he was just a friend, but when he pulled me in close and whispered into my ear...something just felt _right. _But I guess after the unexpected offer to fly to Japan to help the Japanese Troop and the whole mess with Brett, I was truly exhausted with all the drama and it would cause me to fog up my judgment. Guess my life was anything but simple.

As soon as I had gotten home after my little 'encounter' with Jake, I had packed hurriedly, still with an extremely flushed face. My mum was worried I was getting sick because my face was still really hot and yet it was rainy and cold outside. I told her that cheer-leading practice had gone ahead, despite the weather, and we had to train extra hard because of a big game that was coming up in a few weeks. I don't think she completely believed me but she remained silent and helped me to finish packing. I brought a big suitcase filled with appropriate clothes for monster hunting, but I decided that bringing a nice dress and my bikini wouldn't hurt if we had time to relax. I also packed my back pack that was filled with Troop weapons. Mr Stockley had given all 3 of us new laptops that were designed to record any weird sightings, research potential monster suspects that had access to not only the monster database but the criminal database too and could communicate with anyone, whether it was a telephone call or a video call, like our very own computers at home.

"So Mr Stockley," I spoke up, deciding to make conversation and distract myself from Jake, "How are we going to get past security with the amount of weapons we're carrying?"

"I have a friend there that will let us through with no questions asked," Mr Stockley assured, "Don't worry so much Hayley. I can't send you off this mission to relax again, like last time,"

Felix snickered and I frowned. The last time I tried to 'relax' was a complete failure because Felix and Jake had gotten into a mess and needed my help anyway, which put my stress on me. But I guess the benefit I got from that experience was that I shouldn't let stress get the better of me because after all, my friends were just as important as my wellbeing.

I glanced at Jake and saw him texting on his phone. I was curious to ask who it was but my phone suddenly came to life as I felt it vibrate against my leg.

"Hello?" I asked, as Jake lifted his head to look at me; his eyes asking me who was on the phone.

"Hey Hayley, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to our romantic dinner today," Brett apologised frantically, "I got caught up at..uhh...football practice and I forgot to tell you that I was going to be-"

"Don't lie to me Brett," I snapped, sick of his excuses, "I know where you _really_ were. You really think I wouldn't find out about you and Roxanne?"

The phone fell silent and I could only hear Brett's breath quicken up. He was busted.

"I...I never mean to hurt you, Hayley," Brett stuttered, as I got angrier and angrier.

Like I never heard that line before. Boys never _mean _to hurt you but they still do. And it sucked. I rolled my eyes as Brett continued to blab on with more lies and fake apologies. I noticed that Mr Stockley was engaged in a conversation about monster hunting techniques with Felix and Jake but it seemed that everyone was actively participating in Jake's favourite topic but him- which made me wonder what on earth he was doing eavesdropping to my conversation! I turned my head slightly and my eyes caught sight of Jake. He was looking at me with a thoughtful but curious expression and his chocolate eyes were clouded with confusion. Before I could become mesmerized with his beautiful eyes, I was suddenly forced back into the conversation with Brett and his incessant chatter.

"Hayley? Oh Hayley, please talk to me! I know you're mad but I truly do care for you and I'll never do it again! Baby, just listen to me," Brett pleaded desparately.

"I'm not your baby," I barked; small tears started to fall from my eyes and roll onto my cheeks, "If you cared for me, you wouldn't betray me like this- you wouldn't kiss _Roxanne._ So don't say you care for me. Don't say you'd never do it again. Get some other sucker to fall for your lies. It's over, Brett,"

"Hayley, please," he whispered, "I love you,"

"That's too bad," I murmured, "Because I don't love you,"

I hung up on Brett and turned my phone off so I wouldn't get another one of his calls or texts until I came back home, and that wouldn't be for another 2 weeks. Hopefully by then, I would be given enough time to cool off and not be upset at Brett anymore. I tossed my phone into my bag and sat back, only to find a pair of brown eyes staring at me.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I sneered, looking out to the window so I could purposely avoid his stare and wipe away my tears.

"Hayley...I didn't know Brett did that because if I did, I would've-"

"It doesn't matter what he did," I sighed, "It's all in the past,"

"Hayley," he growled, "It was this afternoon...wasn't it? Was that why you were crying? Because of that idiot?"

"Look Jake, I know you're trying, and by trying I mean caring _way_ too much than you should, to make me feel better about the whole Brett cheating on me with Roxanne thing, but what's done is done. The past can't be changed and I'm just glad we're leaving to Japan now. It'll give me a chance to clear my head," I replied with a weak smile.

"Whatever," he stated coldly, turning away from me so he turned to face the front, "If you don't like me caring about you Hayley, then maybe I won't,"

I didn't form an appropriate sentence to say to Jake before Mr Stockley's car stopped and we were parked in a space in front of the airport.

"Come on, guys," Mr Stockley insisted, "We don't have much time before the flight takes off,"

We hurried along with our suitcases, as we checked in at record luggage had been taken away to be boarded on the plane so we could now move a bit faster. We passed through security without a single issue, which was still unusual to me. Mr Stockley just whispered something into an old looking, slightly balding man, and we were let through without further questioning. After showing our passports and tickets at the gate, we said our final goodbyes and hugs to Mr Stockley as we boarded the plane. Mr Stockley said we were always obliged to call him to make sure he was updated on all the details and that we were all safe. I smiled, knowing Mr Stockley made us feel like we were his own children.

"What seats do we have, Felix?" Jake asked, as we moved along the aisles of the plane, trying to locate where we were placed.

"Umm...I have 27C, what about you guys?" Felix replied as he continued to search for our seats.

"I have 27A. What about you Hayley?" Jake said without emotion.

"I have 27B and guys, we're here," I mumbled; trying to ignore the fact that Jake was acting like I didn't exist right now.

Felix had the window seat and Jake had the aisle seat, meaning I was sandwiched between the two of them for the flight. I groaned upon realising this, as Felix sat down, removing the pillow from his seat, and placing it behind his head. I took our bags and put them in the overhead compartment, so we would have extra room below. Felix had closed his eyes when Jake so rudely slipped into my seat and I was left, blocking the corridor.

"What on earth are you doing, Jake?" I hissed as I took his seat so people could make their way to their own seats, "You're sitting in _my_ seat!"

Jake clearly didn't acknowledge my existence as I shot a look at Felix. Felix's eyes widened and shrugged at me, as he listened to Jake whisper to him about something I, apparently, wasn't allowed to know or hear about.

"Umm...Hayley? Do you mind if you and I change seats? Jake doesn't really want to-" Felix murmured but was cut off when Jake punched him on the arm.

That tore it. I was upset enough from Brett but now that Jake; the guy I learnt to depend my whole life on, the guy that could make me angry enough to keep arguing with him, the guy that I could proudly call one of my best friends, along with Felix (not that I would let Jake ever know that), didn't even want to sit with me on a 12 hour plane trip. My eyes started to water and I couldn't help it. What was up with me today?

"Great, you made Hayley upset," Felix whispered angrily, and rather loudly, to Jake, "Hayley, I didn't mean it to offend you at all. Don't worry about Jake, he's just being silly, as always," Felix smiled softly.

"Thanks Felix, you're a great friend," I answered quietly, as I leaned over to give him a hug.

I could feel Jake's glare burn through the back of my head and his fists clench. What was his problem anyway? He had an official girlfriend now, Leanne, and he was getting a free trip to Japan to fight monsters- his favourite past time! Why was he being so moody towards me? It's _my _choice if I wanted to let him in, not his. So why was he being so damn difficult?

"Excuse me, Mr Collins, Mr Garcia and Miss Steele, but there have been a few complaints to this particular area about noise," a female flight attendant stated in an annoyingly nasally voice, holding a piece of paper, obviously showing the layout of seats and passengers, "I'm going to have to ask you to take your proper seats, so Mr Collins on 27A, Miss Steele on 27B and Mr Garcia on 27C please, thankyou,"

Reluctantly, Jake and I changed seats and I tried to ignore the fact that bolts of electricity shot up my arm when his muscular arm brushed against my own. As much as I tried to stop my trembling fingers and the incredible racing of my heart that was making me all jittery, I was unsuccessful as Felix had leaned over and asked me why my hands were trembling and why I was moving so much. I just brushed it off and told him that it was cold in the aeroplane.

"What did you say?"

I turned my head around and met with Jake's gorgeous brown eyes. Why did God have to bless him with eyes like chocolate pools that you just wanted to melt in? I gulped and he avoided my eyes and asked Felix the same question.

"She said it was cold in the plane," Felix replied normally, despite the fact that Jake was giving me the cold shoulder all night, "Now I don't want to be around when you guys fight so don't disturb me unless you have to," he said, clearly amused, as he put the complementary headphones on from the aeroplane and switched his television to the science channel.

"Here, wear this," Jake instructed, looking at me directly in the eye, "It's my grey hoodie. Put it on coz I don't want you getting sick, no matter how mad I am at you,"

"Thanks," I had managed to say, amazed at how nice Jake was being, "I thought you didn't care about me?"

"Hayley Steele," Jake smiled, "No matter what I say, unfortunately, I still care about you,"

A grin broke out from my face as I slipped his hoodie on. It was warm and a little bigger on me than I had hoped. It smelt like him...which was a weird thing to say but it smelt warm and familiar and _caring_- just like Jake. I couldn't contain a yawn as my hand rose, unable to be seen because of the particularly long sleeves Jake's jacket had, to cover my mouth.

"Passengers, this is your captain, Arthur speaking, to say that we'll be taking off shortly. Please fasten you seat belts and remain seated unless instructed otherwise from the crew. We hope you enjoy your flight on _Free Flight. _Thankyou,"

I yawned again, as I felt the plane jerk a little as it started to move. All of a sudden, it started to speed up and we were moving across the ground at an incredible speed.

"Felix..." I squeaked, as I held onto the arm rests for dear life, making sure not to disturb Jake.

Felix gave me a reassuring smile. I suddenly felt more relaxed because Felix was like a brother to me. After joining the Troop, Felix and I had become close friends, despite our different social statuses. I didn't care that Felix was a geek because his inventions and ideas got us out of many situations that could've ended up fatal. Without Felix, our team wouldn't be respected as one of the best and strongest Troops known within the whole world.

Soon though, Felix fell asleep and I didn't have him to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. I started to freak out again and Jake, without hesitation, lifted the arm rest up between us and grabbed my hard, unconsciously rubbing circles onto my palm. My heart stopped. Never, had Jake ever done that before and it made me feel uncomfortable, in a good way, if that was even possible. My mind was all hazy and thoughts didn't make sense anymore. All I could focus on was Jake's warm and safe hand, holding mine.

The plane suddenly jolted and I felt a weird sensation run through me. I started to get dizzy as I realised we were leaving the sweet, sweet ground for the clouds above- and who knew where that would lead me. I squeezed Jake's hand in anxiety and he just chuckled. How _dare_ he laugh at me when I was practically petrified with fear? I could do monsters, ghosts and even ridiculous amounts of homework but planes wasn't something I could handle very well.

"It's going to be ok, Hayley," Jake whispered huskily into my ear and I was suddenly aware of how close he was if his lips were pressed against my ear, "Stop stressing and just relax. Sleep if you have to,"

Frozen, again, because of Jake's prescence, I rested my suddenly heavy head onto Jake's broad but rather comfortable shoulder. Jake shifted a bit to make my position a little more pleasant, though in my opinion, just _being _here with Jake was good enough for me.

"Oh and for the record," I breathed, looking up to Jake's face; his eyes inconveniently closed so I assumed he was sleeping, "I can't help but care about you too,"

I saw Jake's mouth turn into a smile and I knew he wasn't really asleep. Soon enough, we had both fell asleep and I realised that by now, I had forgotten about the scary journey up into the sky from safe Lakewood. Now all I could think about was that Jake cared about me and I cared about him- and that alone, was enough to make me grin in my sleep like Jake had.

"Hayley, wake up, come on," Jake cooed softly, as he shook me gently.

My brows furrowed as I was awoken from a contented sleep. The smell of plane food entered my nostrils and I felt strangely nauseated. I didn't like aeroplane food much. I looked up to Jake groggily and saw him smiling at me with a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"God, what time is it?" I asked; stretching my arms up, "Feels like I've slept for an hour or so..."

"It's about 9:30am in Tokyo right now," Jake laughed, as he witnessed my eyes bulge.

"Wow, we sure slept a lot!" I exclaimed, "Oh I smell food. Despite the fact I hate plane food, my stomach is growling like crazy right now. What's on the menu?"

"What do you mean _we _slept a lot?" Jake said; raising an eyebrow, "I woke up several times because of the turbulence, and to move you because Felix has the bladder the size of a pea," Jake smirked as I giggled at Jake's comparison, "And the plane's serving breakfast so we have a choice between scrambled eggs and bacon or a croissant with ham and cheese. We get the same sides like yogurt and fruit though,"

"Fine, _I _slept a lot. I'm a pretty deep sleeper," I admitted bashfully as Jake rolled his eyes humourously; no doubt thinking 'no kidding!', "So that's where Felix is..." I said observantly, seeing the empty seat to me on my right, "I need to go to the bathroom, Jake. Could you get a croissant for me please?"

Jake nodded as I unbuckled my seat belt. I almost fell over when I realised I hadn't stretched my legs in 11 and a half hours. Jake barely contained a snicker as I shot him a glare and he just winked at me. I tried to stop myself from blushing by numbly walking down the aisle to a vacant bathroom. I past Felix and waved a small hi at him, where he smiled back at me.

After leaving the bathroom, I walked back to my seat and saw Jake and Felix eating their breakfasts. Jake had picked the eggs and bacon while Felix had picked the same as me; a croissant with ham and cheese. Jake lifted his food off the table and tucked the table away to the seat in front of him so I could get past to my seat. I mouthed a thankyou and he just shot me another heart melting grin. I barely made it to the seat without passing out.

"Morning Hayley," Felix greeted, as he continued to munch on his croissant, "You know you talk in your sleep yeah?"

"What?" I screamed, "I do not!"

"Fortunately for us, you do," Jake said smugly, "You said quite a bit about Brett. Little Hayley isn't as innocent as we thought. You've got quite a...colourful language there, Steele,"

Felix choked on his croissant with laughter and I glanced at both of them with resent. Jake was still grinning like an idiot and Felix just tried to remain calm by eating the rest of his breakfast. I looked down at my own breakfast and pretended to start eating but at the moment Jake and Felix least expected, I grabbed their ears and pulled them close to me.

"Now listen to me you two," I threatened lowly, "If you ever tell anyone I sleep talk, I will personally cut those things of yours that you two pass off as balls then cheese grate them. Do we understand each other?

Felix wimpered a yes, and I was satisfied with his answer, so I let him go. Jake, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes so I pulled on his ear harder, making him wince in pain.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't hear your answer," I whispered, faking sweetness.

"Fine," he mumbled, "But for the record, how would you even know how my balls look like?" he winked and that immediately made me let go of his ear.

"You're disgusting Jake," I laughed, "Can't believe you just said that,"

"I know," Jake grinned, "I'm full of surprises. Now let's eat before we have to get off the plane and go through an hour of security checks because of our monster hunting technology,"

I nodded and ate my food, making constant conversation with Felix and Jake about landing in Tokyo in just a few short minutes. When the descent came, I grew nervous and Felix suggested me to drink some water. That cleared my head a little but it still made me slightly worried and ill, Jake just held my hand again and did that thing where he traced circles in my palm, and that made me instantly reassured it was going to be ok, although my heart was completely ecstatic at Jake's touch. However, when we made contact with the ground, the adrenaline rush felt like something I would have felt on a rollercoaster at an amusement park. After a little while, the plane finally made a complete stop and we were allowed to unbuckle our seat belts, grab our bags and move out of the aircraft.

"You can let go of my hand now, Hayley," Jake whispered, and as soon as I heard this, I let go of his hand; my cheeks flaring red.

"Sorry," I murmured back, as I started to help Felix get our back packs from the storage compartment.

"Don't worry, Hayley, I'll let you hold them later," he winked as I ducked my head to avoid his gaze.

"Welcome to Japan, passengers. It is currently 10:03am, 24th of October, here in Tokyo, with the weather being 25 degrees Celcius or 77 degrees Fahrenheit, mostly sunny with a chance of a shower later in the evening. I hope you've had an enjoyable time with _Free Flight _and on behalf of all the flight attendants and the captain, we wish you have a memorable stay here at Tokyo, or wherever your final destination is. We thank you again for choosing _Free Flight _as your travel airline, and we hope to see you some time again soon. Thank you," a flight attendant announced.

And then I knew it. We were finally here. I was finally here in Japan with Jake and Felix and it was time to kick some monster butt.

–

**Don't forget to review; please & thankyou!  
Sorry if it's a little lengthy~ I just wanted to add some specific Jayley ;D**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	3. Meet and Greet

**Hey fellow readers!  
Thankyou so for all the support I've received through reviews. I appreciate it so much and I can't thank you enough. God bless you all(:  
So here's chapter 3 so please again, leave a review & tell me what you think!  
There's a surprise at the end of this chapter that I won't spoil so sorry if it's a little lengthy but I assure you it's worth it!  
Look forward to hearing what you have to say,**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 3: Meet and Greet**

Like Jake had previously assumed, we did go through an hour of security checks after we left the plane. We also almost got arrested when a junior security officer caught us with various monster fighting technology, including freeze rays and laser blasters in our suitcases. We tried explaining to him that we were here due to a special job but we couldn't expose him to the secret society we belonged too. Finally, we could finally exit the security chambers by contacting Mr Stockley so he could explain to another office, who was definitely older, what we were doing here. It was quite strange how Mr Stockley could just show the Troop badge or just say a single word and we were automatically allowed to be let go. I _had _to learn that trick off him one day.

Luckily, we didn't have too much trouble finding out suitcases in the rotating carousels. Jake decided to be all 'manly' and whatnot and try to retrieve all our lugages. When he saw Felix's, he attempted to lift it up with one hand but failed. I tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped me and I saw Felix smirking too. Jake shot us a glare and Felix being the slight pushover he was, rushed over to Jake to help him carry his luggage. Felix and Jake continued to retrieve the luggages and we ended up having to wait a few minutes for mine. I started to panic that my baggage didn't make it to Japan and Felix just slung his arm over my shoulders as a gesture to relax me a little. I smiled back at him and suddenly, Jake ran to the luggage dispenser. I looked at him and he was tugging at a huge pink suitcase that looked like mine. I stood there, dumbfounded that Jake had found it, and he shone me a dazzling grin, as he pulled it over to us.

"Thanks Jake," I smiled, taking the suitcase into my hands.

"No problem, Hayley," he winked, as he slung his back pack over his shoulder, "You know I had to prove you wrong about you and Felix thinking I was weak. I am certainly _not_ weak. We Collins men are known to be the braun of the family,"

"And not the brains," Felix coughed, making me chuckle, as Jake just frowned.

We continued to walk out in search of the Japanese Troop when we heard a high pitched scream.

"Felix!"

We all turned around and saw two, hyped Japanese girls, with pig tails, tied in pink bows. One was dressed in a yellow dress with colourful buttons; the other with a green tank top and a blue mini-skirt. Behind them though, was a Japanese man with sleek black hair and a mysterious but alluring side fringe. He wore dark jeans and a navy blue shirt that made his figure more appealing than I remembered it. My mouth watered only slightly and I couldn't stop the blush from creeping up to my cheeks when he winked at me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake furrow his brows at me and roll his eyes in disgust.

"Hey Yuki and Keiko!" Felix chirped, as the girls giggled, "I missed you a lot. I'm sorry we ended up a..._bad _note on your last visit,"

"Oh that is ok," Yuki replied, the one in a yellow dress, "It is all in the past. We overreacted, and for that we are sorry,"

Keiko nodded in agreement and they gave Felix a kiss on the cheek simultaneously. Felix turned a shade of beetroot red and Jake and I just chuckled. Akira then looked at me and grinned. He walked towards me and bowed a little, as part of common courtesy.

"Greetings Hayley," Akira said, a little too formally, "I have missed you dearly since I left America. Welcome to Japan; I hope you have a great time here and I really do appreciate you coming here to work with us on our little monster problem. I am very grateful to be in your honour,"

I blushed again, as Keiko and Yuki stopped fawning over Felix for one second to lean over to me and give me a bone-crushing hug.

"You know he really likes you," Keiko whispered into my ear, as I saw Yuki nod at this statement.

"I guess I've missed you too," I replied politely, turning back to Akira, "And no problem. Fighting monsters is our duty- it's what we do because we've joined the Troop,"

"Hayley," Akira stated firmly, making me extremely nervous, "My feelings for you have remained unchanged. Maybe one day, we could go out and explore the city?"

Before I had the chance to reply, I was cut off by Jake, who had strangely stayed silent this whole time except make annoyed faces at Akira for talking to me. What was his problem anyway? Since Brett and I were no longer an item, I was free to do whatever I wanted. Why was Jake acting like over-protective brother? I frowned as Jake started to speak.

"Don't you think that's a little..._early _to discuss plans before we've finished here with our initial duties?" Jake challenged devilishly, "Besides, I'm starving. Let's go get lunch,"

Awkwardly, Akira smiled at me and gestured me to walk in front of him, as he took the handle of my suitcase and tugged it for me. I though it was incredibly sweet for him to be such a gentleman. Jake was behind me talking to Felix and the other girls so I never got a chance to see his reaction. For some reason, I knew it was something I wouldn't have enjoyed.

"I hope you all like sushi," Akira shouted, as we crossed a busy road to walk on the other side of the street, "I'm going to take you all to my favourite sushi place in Tokyo. Yuki, Keiko and I have decided to give you an authentic Japanese experience when you stay here with us. I hope you're all ok with this,"

"That sounds great!" Felix said; excitement evident in his voice.

"But there's a problem," Jake interjected, making 4 heads turn around to look at him, "Hayley hates seafood,"

This time, 4 pairs of eyes stared at my face and I sighed. It was true- I hated seafood. It was because I wasn't a fan of slimy or raw food and...the bare thought of fish or prawns or _eel_ for lunch made my stomach flip. Akira told the others to go ahead and to leave the three of us- Jake, him and myself, to talk things out. Since Keiko and Yuki already knew the way, they guided Felix to the restaurant down the busy lane and told us they would reserve a table of 6 for all of us.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I didn't mean to ruin your special lunch, Akira,"

"It's fine," he laughed, "I'm sure they'll be noodles or something else there that you can eat. And if not, I'll take you somewhere else,"

"_No,_" Jake insisted with force, "_I'll _take her somewhere to eat. You don't even know what she eats and what she doesn't eat. How the hell will you be able to know where she wants to eat if you don't know _what _she'll eat?"

Akira was taken aback by Jake's rant and I was truly shocked. Why did Jake care so much for me? I started to fidget with the edges of my hoodie, until I realised I didn't bring a jacket with me onto the plane. I looked down and I suddenly realised I was still wearing Jake's hoodie; the warm and comfortable article of clothing Jake had let me borrow when I had lied about it being cold- not that I would ever pass on a chance to wear Jake's clothes. There was just something about him wearing it that made him look so damn _attractive _and _irresistible_...oh god, what was I saying? I shook my head and witnessed Akira and Jake arguing...again. I knew that they never got along but their constant bickering was endless and pointless.

"I know the area better than you, _Collins,_" Akira hissed, as he neared Jake, "Why do you even care about Hayley? She's only your friend,"

I looked at Jake and his eyes were clouded again with thoughts that I couldn't decipher. For some reason, I had hoped that Jake would tell me that I was more than a friend...but I realised that was wrong. Jake was only my friend; my partner- the guy who would come to my rescue when I was in trouble, but not for a relationship. But still, I secretly thought he would tell me he liked me and I had no idea why.

"You're right," Jake said, barely above a whisper, "She's only a friend. Now can we just go eat lunch, I'm so damn straving,"

We walked to Akira's favourite sushi restaurant in silence. Akira looked quite pissed off so he walked ahead of Jake and I, leaving me to gather my own thoughts. Why did I care so much if Jake thought I was only his friend? It's not like I felt more...

I rolled my eyes subconsciously as I was consumed in my head and Jake gave me a quick 'are you ok?' glance. My heart couldn't help but flutter a little as I returned him a 'of course, I'm fine,' smile. I realised then, that the quiet, unspoken moments with Jake were the ones I remembered and cherished most, because the ones that involved talking usually involved us arguing. I laughed softly, as Akira pushed the door to the sushi place, but because he didn't hold the door for me, the door slammed soundly against my face.

"Oww," I mumbled, stumbling back a little, "That hurt,"

A strong pair of arms encircled my waist, preventing me to fall to the ground. I turned around, as Jake's concerned, beautiful eyes looked at me, with a facade of confusion and anger. My heart sped up and I was extremely aware of how close we were right now; my back leaning on his front. I could feel all the muscles flex against his thin shirt, even when I was wearing his warm hoodie. Of course by now, Akira and Felix had gotten up from their seats as Yuki and Keiko minded our table so no one would take it by accident. Felix had a bewildered expression present on his face while Akira was still neutral. It was like he wasn't affected by hitting me in the face with a door at all. So much for Akira liking me.

"You ok, Hayley?" Felix asked, clearly curious on what had happened because knowing him, he knew that the Hayley he had become so close with did not get hurt from a _door._

"Yeah, fine," I replied, giving him a shaky smile, even when my head throbbed with pain.

"She isn't _fine, _and you want to know why? That bastard slammed the door in her face and he doesn't even give a flying poodle about her! And you say you like her? Listen to me Akira," Jake snapped; his voice dangerously low, "If you ever hurt her again- I don't care if it's emotionally or physically, I'll bash you into a bloody pulp,"

My eyes widened at Jake's response as Akira's posture stiffened. Felix started to bite his nails in anxiety because he knew that Jake was a fighter and would always follow his gut. I really hated that gut of his sometimes because I knew Akira would beat him when it came to self defence; I mean, come on- Akira even beat me several times when he had visited Lakewood High.

"Jake Collins, I do not approve of your tone and use of the English language," Akira said placidly, "But I do acknowledge that hurting Hayley was a mistake. Hayley," he bowed, turning around to face me, "I am truly sorry. It was an accident and I am sorry I do not show my sincerity or my sorrow. The Japanese Troop has learnt very well to hide their feelings and not show vulnerability,"

I was unsure of how to react to Akira's words because they were cold and slightly harsh to Jake and through the gritting of Jake's teeth right now, I could tell Jake was certainly mad about it. He had given me a good reason and he did apologise so maybe I could just give him one more chance...

I was momentarily distracted as Felix led Jake to the table for him to order some food. Jake was being extremely stubborn as he wanted to wait to hear my response to Akira's apology but Felix had convinced him that the growling in his stomach was more than enough evidence that he was starving and that Jake needed to nourish himself before we started our mission tomorrow. Jake gave me a slight smile and a death glare at Akira, we simply rolled his eyes at his childish actions. As soon as Jake and Felix had walked away, Akira grabbed my hand and placed kisses on my fingers gently. My heart leaped a little due to the surprise of his actions and I could feel him smirk against my hand.

"I am truly sorry Hayley," Akira whispered slowly, "I hope this makes up for it,"

Akira placed his lips against my cheek for a long but soft kiss. It felt like forever til he pulled away from my now wet cheek, as I realised I thought Akira was being very sweet and delicate with me. Everyone did make mistakes and sometimes, you just needed to give the ones you love, or in this case _like _a second chance.

"Fine Akira, you can have one more chance. But treat me badly and I won't hesitate to hurt you," I answered seriously, hoping silently that I wouldn't regret it.

"That's all I ask for," Akira smiled, giving me another quick kiss on the cheek, "You know I would never want to hurt you. I just want the best for us and I promise that after this mission, we will get quality time together. A date would be nice, wouldn't it?"

I nodded, laughing a little as Akira took my hand and led me to the table. It was strange to have an almost boyfriend after finding out your boyfriend was cheating on you with another chick less than 24 hours ago, although travelling to other countries really did mess up your body clock. What time was it at Lakewood anyway?

Yuki and Keiko had already finished their sushi and were too busy giggling with Felix and Jake to notice Akira and I approach the table. Jake winked at one of the girls and I couldn't help but feel a tingle of jealousy. _It's probably a reflex, _I thought, knowing that Akira was the only guy that liked me at the moment and I guess I was interested in him too. Akira gestured me to enter the booth first and I grinned, giving him a thankyou kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned pink against his pale skin and I couldn't help but find him quite adorable. My nose was definitely feeling better after he had accidentally slammed it. I glanced at everyone and saw they were giving Akira weird looks except one person.

Jake had his clouded eyes aimed over at me with one eyebrow lifted in curiosity. I felt myself melt into a puddle under his expecting gaze as his eyes travelled down my face to my slightly bruised nose, incredibly flushed cheeks and then my...my lips. A gasp nearly escaped me when I saw Jake checking out my face and I tore my stare away from him to look at someone else, _anybody _else but Jake.

I suddenly felt stupid. What if Jake wasn't even looking at my lips? What if his eyes just so happened to trail its way down to my lips? I looked back at Jake and saw him laughing at something Felix had said. His eyes were glistening with content and his laugh that rumbled from his chest was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. His lips looked so damn kissable and maybe if Akira and Leanne were out of the way...

I slapped myself mentally. How could I even be thinking about Jake that way?

"Hayley, how about we go back to my place and get you some lunch there?" Akira asked quite suggestively, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Why would she be going there?" Jake smirked dangerously, as I was astonished he had answered for me again.

"Can you stop answering for me Jake?" I snapped, sick of this 'protective vibe' he always sent Akira, "I can handle myself just fine. Could you just trust me with my decisions for once?"

Jake remained silent- his mouth slightly opened and his eyes wide with shock. Akira snickered and I shot him a glare too. None of these boys were doing much for themselves and the reputations they held in my head right now. My face turned sour.

"But Jake does have a point," I continued, avoiding eye contact with Jake completely, "Why would I be coming over? Mr Stockley told us we would be staying at a hotel,"

"That's right," Felix piped in, "I thought we were staying at a Japanese Hotel called the _Cherry Blossom. _It should be located right-"

"I am afraid, Felix, that all the hotels in Japan have pretty much closed down due the recent burst of monsters. We are scared of losing our tourism industry so for now, the Government has invested all its money into advancing our army and our weapons, in case a monster attack is present. Of course, this is a secret file and not many people in Japan know about it, apart from us, obviously, our troop adviser, and the Government's defense faculty," Keiko explained.

"This is why we have so kindly decided to let one of you sleep at each of our houses. Akira, being the troop leader decided to keep Hayley for himself and for Felix and Jake to come sleep at our houses. We have room for you two people and Akira also has a spare room, although it's only big enough to hold one person," Yuki smiled.

"I'm fine with that idea!" Felix shouted, as he gained a small slap on the arm from both Jake and I.

"Hayley is not, and I repeat _not _staying with _him _at his house, _alone,_" Jake seethed.

"We're not going to be alone," Akira scoffed, "My parents will be home,"

"I don't care!" Jake exclaimed, "I'm not letting Hayley stay with a guy. I doubt her parents would want that either,"

"Jake's right guys," Felix sighed, "Hayley's parents are quite uptight. How about Jake, _you _stay with Akira, and Hayley and I can have a slumber party with the girls!"

Felix received several slaps from Keiko, Yuki and I, but unlike them, I was scowling and not giggling like an airhead. I guess I should speak up before Jake and Akira rip each other's eyes out.

"Look guys, I really appreciate you guys letting us stay over at your homes, especially when the hotels are closed down. We were unaware of the current situation but we're willing to make it work. I'm sorry Akira, but I can't stay with you. My parents would totally go nuts," I apologised, chuckling a little when I imagined my parents ranting at me for sleepover at a guy's house, "And I'm sorry Jake, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were only looking out for me, and I'm thankful for that. But I have no idea how this is going to work since Jake and I _both _can't stay with Akira, and Felix wants to stay with the girls," I smiled sadly, as Felix shook his head vigourously in approval when I mentioned him about being with Keiko and Yuki.

"Well then it's settled," Jake grinned evilly, "Felix can stay with Akira and Hayley and I will stay with Keiko and Yuki,"

Akira mumbled some Japanese under his breath which sounded like a curse. Felix, on the other hand, had become a little desperate as he tugged on Jake's sleeve and begged him for him to change places with him. I couldn't help but smile a little knowing that I could get space away from Akira, to properly clear my head and think about if I was really ready for a relationship so quick, and that I would be knowing Keiko and Yuki a little better, since we barely had time to bond because of their constant pining for Felix. But more importantly, I was thinking that I could spend more time with Jake, and that itself was its own reward. I didn't even bother punishing myself for thinking about hanging with Jake more often because I knew that it was what I really wanted. Besides, we were only friends- he even said himself. A pang of pain struck my heart and I winced, but I ignored it as I saw Akira, Felix and Keiko leave the restaurant without a word.

"Jake, Hayley, collect your luggage please. They are under the table," Yuki instructed softly, "Keiko is going to get our Troop car. Although we don't have our licenses yet, we were lucky enough to get such a gift from the German Troop, so we could use it to help us transport to places that were out of walking distance. I do realise you don't want to walk with all your heavy luggage so we'll take the car and get to our place in under 10 minutes,"

"Cool, Yuki, thanks again for everything," I answered, truly thankful that Yuki and Keiko were taking us in under short notice, "I hope Jake and I won't screw up and we won't be too much of a burden,"

"Yeah, sorry if Hayley snores in the middle of the night," Jake winked at Yuki, as she giggled and I scowled.

"Anything we should be warned about, Yuki? Like what we should and shouldn't go? And what about your parents, what do they like and what do they don't like? Oh and what about the bathroom? Will we have enough?" I asked, slightly frantically.

"It is ok Hayley, we have everything organised for your stay. There's not much except don't go into the kitchen without permission. Keiko and my mother are very unwelcoming to strangers that go to our kitchen, because she believes that amazing creations are made there and foreign spirits will disrupt the balance of things. Our mum is a little, how do you say..._eccentric_?" Yuki squeaked, as Jake and I started to chuckle and nod, indicating she had used to correct term, "Our father's out of town so you don't have to worry about him until next week or so. Do not wory so much Hayley, it's not good for your skin! Of course we have enough bathrooms for everyone, as long as no one takes too long in it...and there's another small thing I forgot to mention..."

"What?" Jake and I asked doubtfully.

"Well, we only have one room for you guys to share..."

"That's fine with me," Jake laughed as I rolled my eyes, punching him softly.

"Jake, it's not fine with me. I want my own privacy, but I guess this is what we have to put up with when monsters attack Japan," I sighed, noticing the pensive look on Yuki's face, "...There's more bad news, isn't there, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded timidly and gulped.

"You're not going to like it, seeing as you two argue all the time," Yuki pouted.

"We don't argue _all _the time," Jake frowned, "We eat together, laugh together and sometimes, when I'm lucky, the other one wears the other one's jacket and cuddles with the other one on a particularly long plane trip..."

Before Yuki could say 'Aww' at that particular comment, my anger bubbled within me, seeing what he was getting at. Like it was _my _fault I had cuddled up to him and that he had offered me his jacket. I punched his arm harshly as he winced, poked his tongue out at me and rubbed his arm tenderly with his hand. I smiled smugly in victory.

"Fine. But there's only one bed so-"

"WHAT?" Jake and I said again, except for this time, we had screamed it in disbelief.

"-you guys are going to have to share the bed,"

–

**Hope you like this chapter & hope you don't criticise me too much because of this slight hang-cliffer hahah XD  
You're very very very cool if you leave me a review!  
I'm going to suffer writer's block anytime soon, so the beautiful comments and the large numbers of reviews you leave me really gets me going!  
Please keep checking & I will try to update ASAP!  
Again, review! Please & Thankyou~**

**inspire-the-writer-x3  
(ps: you on team Akira or team Jake? Leave your answer in a review! I'm interested to see who likes Akira better, even when he slammed a door in Hayley's face.)**


	4. Temptations and Invitations

**Hey everyone!  
**

**I've decided that I will be updating every few days if I can, but it really depends on the feedback & the reviews I get back. The more, the better because I'll update more frequently!**

**So I don't want to waste any time delaying this chapter coz I know you're all excited on what's going to happen right? ;D  
ZOMFG can't believe I'm writing a love story on Halloween! It feels a little strange LOL  
I couldn't help but have another rhyming title! Tell me what you think of them pls!  
Again, PLEASE review & suggest it to your friends(:**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 4: Temptations and Invitations**

"You can't _make _Jake and I share the room! If I couldn't share the room with Akira, what makes you think I'll be allowed to share one with Jake, and not just the god damned room, but the bed too! _The bed?_" I shrieked, unable to control my shock.

Jake rolled his eyes, averting them from mine as he looked outside the car window. Yuki just giggled, as she looked back to me from her front seat. Even though Keiko wasn't looking at me because she was driving the vehicle, I could feel her smirk in the tense atmosphere. I frowned frustratedly, unsure if I was annoyed at the twins for making me share a room with Jake, or if I was annoyed at me for actually _looking forward _to sharing the room with Jake.

In all honesty, I couldn't remember the last proper time I had spent some real time with Jake. I guess what happened on the aeroplane was nice, and the thought of laying on Jake's chest again made me blush with such intensity, I had to turn my head away from everyone else so noone would notice. But because of our different social circles and the incredible busy schedule that myself, Hayley Steele, which included charity work, cheer-leading and my _ex-_boyfriend, had, I could never squeeze in time for Jake and Felix. The last time I had gone to the movies together with him had been a little over a month ago, and guilt immediately washed through me.

"Not going to list anymore reasons why you _don't _want to share a room, let alone a bed with me?"

I looked up as a familiar voice interrupting my thoughts. My eyes flickered to a handsome face with a drop-dead gorgeous smirk; pools of chocolate mesmerizing me and pulling me in that I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining Jake being this hot.

Jake Collins..._hot? _Who would've thought...

"You guys never stop arguing do you?" Keiko laughed lightly, "You better not make too much noise by talking at night. Yuki and I like to sleep, thank you,"

"Oh, I assure you, that if we'll be making _any _noise, it won't be because we're talking," Jake winked, as my eyes widened at his suggestion.

No, no, no. Jake Collins- my _friend, _my monster hunting _partner, _did not just suggest that. When a bad mental image of Jake and I kissing appeared in my head, I turned away so they wouldn't see me blush...again. Yuki and Keiko giggled uncontrollably, taking longer than I had to respond to the particular comment because of the language barrier.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, though I could feel Jake's occassional glances at me. I had no idea why but his wandering eyes were starting to agitate and excite me at the same time. Was it _normal _to be so confused at your good friend after a horrible break up?

"We have arrived at our house," Yuki spoke softly, "We will help you get your luggage. Come on,"

Jake and I both got out of the car and stood in front of Yuki and Keiko's home. It was a small brown bricked house with an orange roof. It had a bit of a modern edge to it with a glass verandah on the second floor and tulips decorated outside. There was also a small angel fountain near the garage door and I noticed how beautiful the marble was cut to make such a thing. Yuki gave Jake the keys to open the door, and he went to do as he was told.

"You have a lovely home," I smiled, as Yuki and Keiko grabbed my luggage from the car.

"Thank you," Keiko bowed, "We hope you enjoy your stay,"

"But do not enjoy it too much with Jake in your room," Yuki winked, as the two twins laughed together teasingly as I scowled.

After a few minutes of tugging our luggages into the twins' homes, they led us upstairs and showed us where we would be staying. Jake and I would be sharing a small, pale yellow walled room. It was rather dull because the shutters were closed. There was quite a large bed in the middle of the room, and I swore I heard a sigh of relief from Jake.

"Is the room ok?" Keiko asked in worry, probably due to our silence, "I know you guys hate the idea of sharing the bed but-"

"It's perfect," I reassured, "Seriously, we're so grateful that you're even letting us into your house in the first place. You could've just left us on the street," I continued, as Jake chuckled, nodding along, "I apologise on behalf of Jake and I for getting you so worried, and thankyou so much again for allowing us stay with you,"

"The pleasure is all ours," Yuki chirped, "Although I do miss Felix. I do wish he was here..."

"We'll call him right away," Jake offered as everyone gave him a shocked look because it sounded like Jake cared for someone other than himself, "Besides, we needed to check on how he's settling in with _him_,"

I didn't miss the snarl he had made when he said the word 'him'- him referring to Akira. He never liked Akira; right from the very beginning. It had always had to be a competition between the two, which was weird because I thought they would get along, despite their giant egos. _Men._

"Sure, but please inform us later of how he is doing," Keiko asked sweetly with Yuki nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course," I smiled, obliging their request, "Oh and before you go, where's the bathroom? I really need a shower,"

"It is behind that door over there. Maybe you two should save our water bill and shower together," Yuki winked as Keiko had a huge smile plastered on her face.

I made a disgusted face and rolled my eyes as Jake whispered something into the two girls' ears. Automatically, I reached over and pulled his shirt back so he could stand next to me, but he stumbled into me a little, turning to face me, so I fell back and he was now on top of me. My breath hitched and got caught in my throat as Jake's nose was nearly touching mine. I hadn't been _this _close to him since last Valentine's day where we had to pretend to be a couple.

"Well, we will be off now. You two love birds have some fun, but not _too _much fun," Keiko giggled.

"And since we are friends, we will not tell Akira about Jake and you," Yuki winked again, as she shut the door.

"There is no Jake and I!" I screamed, but realised I had probably burst Jake's poor ear drums because of how close he was.

"Geez Hayley, are you always this loud?" he winced as his eyes shut.

"Shut up Jake," I retaliated, even though I knew it was a poor comeback, "Get off me, for god's sakes! You weigh a tonne,"

"That's all muscle, Steele," Jake grinned proudly, "And no thanks, I sort of like this position,"

"Ja-"

Unfortunately, that was all I got out before I couldn't breathe. Jake's lips attacked my neck and were sucking on my skin menancingly. It seemed the world had stopped. I could barely contain a moan when Jake's tongue ran across the most-likely-turned-into-a-hickey spot on my neck. When he removed those beautiful lips of his from my neck, it took everything I had to not grab that head of his and pull it down to meet my eager lips. I never knew Jake would have such an effect on me. It felt like I was powerful and invincible- like I didn't need anyone but him and I just _knew _everything would be fine. I looked at Jake's slightly heaving chest, then up to his eyes that were a darker brown now. Suddenly, something flashed in them and his small smile had turned into a frown. Was it..._regret?_

Who knew the feeling of Jake actually feeling dirty and disgusted that he had just given me the best and most exhilirating neck kiss of my life would actually _hurt _me? A piece of me just _died_ on the inside and I felt the tears start to swell up. Jake tore his eyes aware from me and was just about to get off me when, without thinking, I pushed him away so he fell to the ground. I only saw a flash of surprise on his face before I ran into the bathroom for my shower. As I turned the taps for the water to just take me away, the tears started to fall. And the worst part was, I couldn't stop them.

It had been nearly half an hour, I presumed, that I had run away from that little..._incident _with Jake Collins. I reluctantly got out of the shower, with the strawberry scented shampoo and condition _and _body wash I had used that Keiko and Yuki owned; overpowering my nose, and soon, I realised that I had forgotten to grab EVERYTHING when I had ran into the bathroom. No clean undies or bra, or clothes; not even a _towel. _How the hell was I going to go out into the bedroom when I knew Jake was probably there? I looked around frantically for any sort of clothing or even _cloth _to help me through this naked state. Luckily, I found a pink towel hanging casually over a hook behind the door. I wrapped it tightly around my body and was unsatisfied that it only reached to half way down my thighs. I sighed in defeat, knowing that it hid all the important bits so I should've been alright with it. I considered wearing the clothes I had worn on the aeroplane, but they smelt and were dirty. Sighing, I grabbed the clothes I was wearing before. I looked into the mirror to make sure Jake couldn't tell I had been crying. My eyes were not very puffy but quite red and I frowned as I discovered a purple-red bruise thing on the side of my neck.

Like I had predicted, Jake had given me a damn hickey.

I couldn't help but feel a little giggly that Jake had given me such a passionate kiss. Though I would have wished it to be on my lips and not my _neck. _Now people would be asking me where I had got it from and the only way to avoid that would be to wear a turtle neck for the next week or so. I groaned in realisation.

I slowly opened the door as my eyes glanced around the room for Jake. It was empty. I was deeply relieved, as I crept outside discreetly. I unlocked my suitcase that was located next to the bed that Jake and I would be sharing. I shuddered involuntarily, thinking about how that would feel like if being with Jake _that _close in a few seconds was enough to make me go crazy. I looked through my suitcase and found a pair of navy blue undies. I slid them on as I found my matching bra. I had just finished hooking it when I placed my towel down on the bed to find my pyjamas. I was far too tired to do any monster hunting for the Vortex today.

I jolted in surprise when I heard a cough behind me.

"Jake!" I squealed, grabbing the nearest thing to cover my pretty much naked body.

"Uhh, Felix...I'll have to call you back," Jake croaked, as he shut off his watchcom and glanced at me with hungry eyes.

I struggled to put Jake's hoodie on but when it was properly covering me, I faced him again; no doubt with a tomato red face. He had snapped out of his trance and gave me a lazy smirk as his eyes travelled to my neck.

"Did I do that?"

I purposely avoided his gaze and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door on my way in. Jake had been quite...weird about the hickey thing. I thought he would've been pissed off that he had cheated on his girlfriend...

Oh my god. I had forgotten about Leanne. What would Leanne say if she found about this? She would never be my friend again; not that I was ever that close to her, but still she was on the cheer-leading squad with me and if Leanne didn't like me, there was a big chance of me getting kicked off since she was close to Roxanne.

There was a knock on the door and the tears started to fall again. What was up with me and crying so much in the past 2 days? I cursed inwardly, and more tears started to fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the warm sleeves of Jake's hoodie.

"Hey Hayley, is everything ok?" Jake whispered; concern lacing his perfectly husky voice.

"Yeah," I had managed to cough out, "I'm all good,"

"Well then come out. You're going to get sick in my hoodie, though I enjoy the view," Jake chuckled, as I imagined him winking right now, "And besides, we need to talk,"

His tone changed from joking and smug to serious and that alone, scared the hell out of me. If Jake was going to talk about his neck kiss and how he hated me for doing this to him and Leanne, I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't sure I could take it in this fragile emotional state I was in at the moment.

Before I could decline his offer, or more of a command to talk, I heard him undoing the bolts on the inside of the door. I smiled as I thought of last Halloween where he had used this trick to save his little sister from 2 viscious monsters. Jake could be such a sweetheart sometimes. With a small kick, the door came tumbling down and I saw Jake with his hands on his hips, looking accomplished at his actions, as usual. His eyes though, suddenly turned confused as his brows furrowed.

"What are you doing on the floor, Hayley?" Jake asked, "And are you crying?"

I did everything in my power to not look at Jake until I felt his warm hand find my chin and push it gently to meet his eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, it isn't," I mumbled.

"Is this about the hickey I've given you?" Jake smirked but his face soon fell when he saw the state I was in, "Hayley..."

"You cheated on your girlfriend," I scoffed, unable to keep it any longer, "After Brett cheated on me, I knew that whoever cheats is literally scum. And I just did it with you and I can't forgive myself and-"

"Whoa, calm down," he smiled affectionately, "First of all, I cheated on Leanne and for that, I'm at fault. You didn't do anything, Hayley. I kissed _your_ neck and all you did was fight back a reaction. Sorry I provoked you, obviously, I shouldn't have done that,"

"Oh..." was all I could mustered before he leaned in close.

"And let's keep this a secret between us two yeah? I really like Leanne and I honestly didn't mean to kiss you. You were just there and acting all beautiful again,"

I stared at him for a moment, searching for some truth in the statement he had just blurted out and luckily, all I could see was sincerity.

"You really do mean it..." I murmured happily to myself.

"Of course, Hayley," Jake chuckled, "Now promise me this hickey stays a secret between you and me,"

I nodded as he took my hands and lifted me up back to my feet. I gave him a big hug and felt him grin against my hair.

"And for the record," I teased, playing with the hem of his shirt, making his eyes go wide, "You act beautiful too,"

I ran away before he had the chance to reply. I grabbed the pyjamas from my suitcase and ran out the door before I collided with someone.

"Ow..." I cringed, realising my nose was still sore from the door slamming on it.

"Sorry, oh no, sorry Hayley!" Yuki paniced, "I am so sorry; I did not mean to hurt you; I was just coming to see you; oh no, I am so sorry!"

"It's fine," I laughed, happy to see it was Yuki and not Jake, "What did you want to see me for?"

"I know you are probably tired from your aeroplane trip and everything, but how would you like to come shopping with Keiko and I? There is a school dance tomorrow night and although Akira has not asked you to it yet, I think he would like to," Yuki giggled, "Keiko and I have not got a dress to wear for the event and we would like to invite you shopping with us as an opportunity to explore the city, culture and fashion of Japan, but also purchase something to wear when you go with us! Jake and Felix are also invited, of course, if that is what you're worried about,"

"Oh...but I don't have any Japanese money yet..." I noticed; my excited grin faltering as I realised I would be unable to go to a shopping trip with Keiko and Yuki, meaning that there was a slim chance we would be bonding any time soon.

"That is fine," Yuki replied happily, "Keiko and I insist on buying you a dress for the dance! The principal of our school have even requested you guys to come, as part of our exchange program. They do not know about the Troop we all work in,"

"Although it sounds fun and everything, I do feel like I'm being a burden. You guys are already supplying food and shelter, and you spending extra money on me seems-"

"It is the very least we can do, after tricking you last time we went to America," Keiko admitted quietly, walking over to see Yuki and I, "And we would like to, so please come,"

"Ok, ok," I sighed as I gave into Keiko and Yuki's incessant begging, "Let me grab something decent to wear and I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes?"

The twins nodded as I walked into the bedroom to get a change of clothes. I noticed Jake was in the bathroom taking a shower as I heard the water pound down, and the steam escape through the gaps of the door. It looked like Jake had fixed the door he had broke down before to come find me. I chuckled softly at the thought of Jake being a prince charming- being _my _prince charming. I shook my head as I grabbed my black shorts and my red tank top. I slid off my- I meant _Jake's_ hoodie and put them on. I wanted to choose comfortable shoes to shop in, as we would be walking around a lot, so I decided to go with a pair of violet flats. I smiled at myself in the mirror, noting I looked appropriate for the occasion. I suddenly felt like I was missing something and realised I missed the warmth and comfort Jake's hoodie gave me. Immediately, I put it back on, pulled my hair up into a bun and ran down the stairs when I heard Keiko and Yuki starting the car engine. I jumped into the car, as Yuki pressed a button on a remote control device that closed the garage door.

"Hey guys, thanks again for inviting me and doing all these nice things for Jake and I," I smiled again as the two just giggled and rolled their eyes.

"We already said, the pleasure was ours," Yuki chirped, as she instructed Keiko to go to her favourite clothing store.

"Exactly what Yuki said," Keiko laughed, "And Hayley?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that thing on your neck?"

I slapped my palm onto my forehead and the two just laughed. I swore I could've died right then and there. I had never been so embarassed in my whole entire life.

_Jake Collins, you're going to pay._

–

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry there's not a lot of action, but a little bit of fluff. I purposely made Jake kiss Hayley on the neck because a kiss on the lips has a lot more emotion and feelings involved; obviously!  
I have a few ideas for the next chapter, heheh~  
PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	5. Surprises

**So what's up my fellow readers? :D  
Thanks to all those that have stuck by me up to chapter 5! I know, chapter 5 already?  
I'd also like to say a big hearty THANKYOU to those we reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe I have 20 for 4 chapters already! Please keep reviewing, it means the world to me(:**

**Also, my school exams are coming up (I know, school sucks!) so I won't be updating as often BUT...I'M AIMING FOR 10+ REVIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THIS HAPPENS, I WILL POST BEFORE 14/11/10. (if not, I'll be updating in a few weeks or so, sorry. I need a big demand like 10+ reviews for me to write an extra chapter & upload it right after my exams)**

**Don't forget to review this story if you want it to be continued & not left on the Internet, all lonely and unfinished!**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

I sighed as I slipped into the perhaps, _billionth _dress I had worn that day as an attempt to bond with Keiko and Yuki. I glanced briefly at myself in the mirror and frowned. I normally loved shopping back at Lakewood, though the mall wasn't too big and the shops weren't bustling with the newest trends and designs. Tokyo's shopping centre was nearly as big as Lakewood itself! The mall was crowded with people and after waiting half an hour for a change room, the twins and I were finally, each in a change room, trying to find the perfect dress for the dance tomorrow evening. We had each picked out almost 6 dresses and every single one of them had something that allured us or caught our eye as a possible dress for the upcoming dance at Keiko, Yuki and Akira's school.

The only problem I had right now that was killing my mood was that I had yet to find a dress I was completely satisfied with. But every time I looked into the damned mirror, I saw that despicable purple mark a certain chocolate-eyed boy gave me. And the worst part? The boy wasn't even mine. He was _Leanne's._

"Hayley, come out and let us see the dress on you!"

I shook out of my thoughts, making sure I got rid of all concerns for Jake. I hesitantly stepped out of the change room, pushing the door open as I saw Keiko and Yuki gasp and gawk as they saw me, even when they were hiding behind their change room doors.

"Do I really look _that _bad?" I laughed quietly, trying to not act nervous as they looked at me in shock.

"No, Hayley, you look absolutely beautiful!" Keiko exclaimed; the happiness radiating from her like she was the sun.

"I completely agree," Yuki squealed, "Look at yourself Hayley! No boy would want to take their eyes off of you!"

I blushed self-conciously, unaware of how I looked like because I had given up on finding the perfect dress, a few outfits ago. Reluctantly, I stepped aside back into my change room and just like Keiko and Yuki, I gasped at myself.

I didn't expect myself to be taken away by a _dress. _I knew I was girly and sure, I had fallen in love with many dresses, but this one...this one was the_ one. _I could've gotten married in this dress and that would've been ok, even though it was mid-thigh. Ok...maybe that was a lie. I didn't want to married in a short dress. But nevertheless, the dress was absolutely exquisite.

The dress was made out of a shiny metallic white material, with a beautiful glow to it when in light- even under the dim lighting in the shopping centre's change rooms. It was strapless and had beautiful embellishments; sequins and beads of rich golds and gloomy greys, encircled the top of the dress, near the chest area. It clinched in at the waist, giving me an oddly curvier figure, as it flared out a little, with a few ruffles of creamy white lace and the same metallic white material.

"Wow..." I murmured, turning around to see the back, "This dress is amazing,"

"I agree!" Yuki screamed, as I began to chuckle, "Now since you have found your perfect dress, see if this one is perfect on me!"

I walked out of the change room and was met with Yuki in a one-shouldered emerald green dress. It had a massive frill at the area where the material fell from her shoulders, across her chest and around her upper torso. It was sleek as it skimmed her petite figure and ended in another matching frill around her knees. Yuki looked like a model.

"You look great, Yuki!" I complimented honestly, "I think this is the best dress you've tried on and I'm not just saying that because I just found my perfect dress. I'm saying it because the colour and the texture look really good on you,"

"Thank you Hayley," Yuki grinned, "That means a lot. I do like this dress too. I think I should buy it,"

"I think so too," I replied as Yuki gave me a hug.

"Hey Yuki, Hayley, what do you think of this dress?"

Yuki and I turned around and we saw Keiko twirl around in a bright dark blue halter-neck dress with quite a deep V-neck that showed off a little of her chest, but not too much so it was still classy but fun. A black sash was tied sewn onto the dress as it emphasised her tiny waist. It then sort of flowed down to her knees; the sides of the dress being a little longer than the front and back.

"It is so cute!" cooed Yuki as she analysed Keiko up and down.

"Really?" Keiko said questioningly, "I was not sure about the colour. Is it alright?"

"I think it's lovely," I smiled, "Seriously Keiko, don't overthink this. Does the dress feel comfortable? Does it make you happy? Is it in your price range? If the answers are yes to all 3 of them, I don't see why you should hesitate to buy it,"

"You are right, Hayley," Keiko giggled, "I think it is time for us to get out of here and go home to prance around in our new dresses til the dance starts!"

In a matter of minutes, we had changed and exitted the change rooms. As we left, I noticed there was an even longer queue for Japanese customers trying on potential clothes to go in their closet. I gave a sympathetic look to all of them before Yuki ordered us to give her our dresses. She would go pay for them as Keiko went to get the car. I tried to protest and ask to come again some time when I had the chance to change my American money into Japanese Yen, but they just brushed it off as a 'Welcome to Japan' present. I couldn't thank them enough for buying me the dress of a lifetime.

Everything was going alright for a day until my stomach growled in the car. The twins just laughed it off, as Yuki looked at her new green dress adoringly. I was curious on how much the dresses had costed and I kept insisting to see the reciept, but Keiko just told me that it was nothing they couldn't afford.

"Your stomach just told me it was hungry again," Yuki said, turning around to smile mischveiously at me.

"I know," I sighed in defeat, "I haven't eaten properly since I got off the plane this morning,"

"Oh my god, you are right!' Keiko exclaimed, as she forced the car to a sudden stop to do a large u-turn, "You have not eaten for the whole day! You are coming with us to get some food for you before you starve!"

"It's really not necessary Keiko, I mean-"

"Keiko is right," Yuki cut me off politely, "You need to eat. Let's go _Pancake Palace_ ok, Keiko?"

"Sounds great Yuki," she answered, "You know how much I love the strawberry-"

Then everything happened so fast. There was a loud thump that had crashed into the back of our car. There was an ear-piercing scream. There was a split second where Keiko had commanded us to do something but I was in shock to hear it. Someone pulled on my hand, tugging our shopping bags too and led us out of the car. We ran and ran then jumped onto the sidewalk, as the car we had been in previously had exploded into a million pieces.

"What...what happened?" I murmured; my eyes brimming with tears.

"That was insane," Keiko whispered numbly, looking up to me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "Well I think I'm fine. Any idea why the car just exploded?"

"Maybe they can explain," Yuki squeaked, as we got up and turned our heads to see Felix, Akira and Jake.

"Are you guys alright?" Felix screamed, as the 3 boys started to run towards us.

We all briefly nodded and we saw them relax a little.

"Yuki, Keiko, I am sorry I did not inform you about this earlier," Akira apologised calmly, "We were unaware of the situation until Jake had come to my house. The monster attacks were getting stronger and-"

"What about Hayley?" Jake spat, "Where's your sorry to her?"

"I think that is your fault. I am not responsible for her. I have my own team to look-"

"That's a load of rubbish and you know it!" Jake argued, his face turning slightly red from anger.

"Look guys, it doesn't matter who wasn't informed earlier or informed now. Can someone just tell me what in the world is going on?" I sighed frustratedly.

"Well Jake decided to come over to visit me and Akira after you girls left to go shopping. After a while though, Akira suggested we should just walk around the city and make sure there wasn't any suspicious or dangerous behaviour or activity in the neighbourhood, so we decided to tag along. We took a few weapons along with us and did a basic patrol. Suddenly though, the Vortex comes out of nowhere and spits a few Bombballs out in the city," Felix explained.

"Bombballs...? I do not remember ever encountering that monster, Felix," Yuki whispered, tipping her head to the side in confusion.

"Well that's because someone has manipulated the Vortex and it's beginning to give out new creations- ones we are unable to know about. Someone is controlling the Vortex and we're getting annoyed at whoever's doing this. Even when this isn't my city, I'm pretty peeved off," Felix snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Well what do these, uhh...bombballs do?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Didn't you just see what it did to your car?" Jake chuckled lightly, "It does exactly what its name implies. It pretty much just blows up stuff. We saw it running down the street and then it rolled into a ball and attatched itself to your car. Luckily though, someone was smart enough to get all of you out of the car before you guys were toast,"

"The monsters are gone now anyway, so let's go back home and relax a little but be completely alert and ready tomorrow, ok?" Akira suggested with a small smile on his face, "I am truly sorry to everyone that we were unable to capture the Vortex, although we did get rid of the Bombballs that were released,"

"Sounds good," Jake yawned as his eyes flickered over to my glazed ones, "But I think we should get some food first. I just realised Hayley probably hasn't eaten since this morning,"

We all nodded in agreement and walked over to _Pancake Palace _and sat down at a corner booth. Keiko and Yuki placed our shopping bags under the desk as they dragged me along to the bathroom. There, I was still silent and shocked and...just surprised that one more second in that car would've made me burnt and dead. I felt vulnerable and weak and _useless. _I didn't help the guys at all today and what was I doing instead? _Trying on damned dresses._

I splashed water on my face, trying to clear whatever this uneasy feeling was. I noticed the hickey was starting to fade and I let my hair cascade around my neck so it wouldn't be too noticeable. I realised I had dark circles around my eyes, making me feel extremely tired. I washed my hands and waited for Yuki and Keiko to come out from the bathroom, before we walked back to the booth.

"We ordered for you while you were gone. I know your favourites Keiko and Yuki. And Hayley," Akira said caringly, as he placed one of his hands on mine, "I ordered a classic for you that everyone loves and I hope you enjoy it too,"

"Thankyou," the three of us chimed as we sat down in our spots.

Everyone was busily talking about their day and the monster fights and I had tried to talk to them, honestly I did. But my interest soon diminshed when my head floated to a different place and I found myself leaning on one comfortable shoulder for support.

"Hayley?" Jake whispered huskily, nudging me a little as he lifted his shoulder.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Are you alright from the explosion and everything? You seem really shaken up," he replied.

"I am really shaken up," I admitted bashfully, turning to face him, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm usually never like this. I actually feel _scared _and _useless,_"

"No way; Hayley...scared?" Jake chuckled softly, "You're not useless Hayley. You're actually the complete opposite and don't let any monster tell you different,"

"Thanks," I grinned, as I stared into his chocolate orbs, then made my gaze travel down his face and somehow, my eyes ended up on his lips.

"Food's here guys!" Felix announced, as a few waiters came over and presented plates of fancy looking pancakes in front of us.

I was suddenly snapped out of my trance, blaming it on my empty stomach and exhausted brain. I looked around and saw the various plates and colours located around me. Keiko and Yuki had the same order- strawberry pancakes, no doubt, with a strawberry syrup and strawberries and whipped cream on the side. Felix, being the odd boy he was, had ordered something that smelt like orange pancakes. Akira had plain looking pancakes with a few tan-coloured bits all over the place. They sort of looked like walnuts. I glanced at the menu and realised that they did sell walnut pancakes, so I assumed Akira had that. Then, I observed the boy next to me, eating his already half-gone pancakes. Obviously, Jake had chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate chip ice-cream as the side. I looked at my plate and saw the same.

"Hayley, you have barely touched your plate," Akira stated, clearly surprised, "Is everything ok? Do you not like chocolate chip pancakes, because I thought it was an all-time favourite and-"

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a second," I smiled shakily, as I took my fork and knife and cut myself a piece, placing it in my mouth, "It's delicious!"

And it actually was. The pancake was fluffy and soft and the chocolate chips added a special touch of sweetness to it. They were almost as good as my aunty's chocolate chip pancakes when I had spent the Summer with her at her French cottage at Marseilles.

After everyone had been satisfied with the delicious food, my stomach was in heaven as my tastebuds were content with what I had just eaten. We said our goodbyes at each other as Felix and Akira walked up the street back to their house. I didn't miss the look of disgust on Jake's face as he said bye to Akira, and I certainly didn't miss the look of disapproval from Akira to Jake.

Yuki had called her mum and she had, very kindly, come and picked us up at _Pancake Palace. _In a matter of minutes, we had arrived back at the twin's house. We thanked her mum deeply for helping us out, especially when Keiko's car had exploded. Keiko and Yuki had a bit of a hard time explaining to their mother how the car had disappeared, but they settled for a false connection within the vehicle. I don't think their mother had bought the idea, though she let it drop anyway. When her mum told us she was going out with some of her friends from work, we all said bye to her, as she left for the door again.

"Phew, that was a close one, right guys?" Keiko sighed as she plopped down onto the sofa.

"I agree," Yuki giggled, "I have never lied to mum before though..."

"I guess it's just part of our job, yeah?" I smiled, patting Yuki on the shoulder, "Sometimes, we need to make sacrifices, no matter how much they hurt you,"

I glanced over at Jake and he was looking at me with a pensive expression. I looked away before Keiko and Yuki could notice we were staring at each other again.

"I think we have had a long day so maybe we should sleep," Keiko suggested, handing over a shopping bag with our dress in each, "Here are your dresses, Yuki and Hayley,"

"Thanks!" we replied excitedly, automatically lifting the serious mood of before.

"What are the dresses for?" Jake asked, casually but still curiously.

"Uhh...well Hayley can explain that!" Yuki answered for me, nervously, "Bye Hayley, we are off to bed!"

Behind me, I could hear Yuki and Keiko rush up the stairs. I changed my standing position to twirl around to see them as Yuki pulled on Keiko's hand.

"What did you do that for?" Keiko hissed.

Yuki murmured something to her that was too quiet for me to hear. The two ended up giggling and I scowled a little as they flashed a grin at me and ran up the remainder of the stairs.

"Wasn't that weird?"

I turned around to see Jake's brows furrowed, as he rubbed his neck with his hand- an gesture he always did when he was nervous or got awkward about something. I smiled at him to get him to relax and soon, his fidgetting had stopped and his grin matched mine. Something within my stomach flipped and I found myself getting nervous as I realised Jake was staring at me quite affectionately. I immediately tore my gaze away from him and from the corner of my eye, I saw Jake sigh.

"So are you going to tell me what the dresses are for now?" Jake asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, Keiko, Yuki and Akira's school have a dance tomorrow and they've insisted us all come. As a treat, they took me shopping to find something I could wear," I stated, until I had to stop to yawn.

"You must be tired from all that shopping and whatnot. You girls do _a lot _of things and I have no idea how you manage," Jake smirked, "But let's go upstairs into our room before you collapse from fatigue,"

"Not everyone's lazy like you," I laughed, as we walked up the stairs, "And thanks for your concern, I guess, but I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all,"

"I guess I am pretty lazy, but at least I accept the invitation," Jake said, as we finally made it to our room.

"What invitation?" I questioned, clearly confused.

"The invitation to the stupid dance," Jake chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "No one has even mentioned it to me yet. So I guess that was what Felix was talking about when he asked me what I was wearing tomorrow night...I thought he was asking me out on a date or something,"

I couldn't help but laugh so damn hard when Jake had suggested Felix was gay. As if _anyone_ would turn gay for Jake! I almost stopped laughing when I realised that guys might actually have turned gay for Jake if they got the chance...I mean, Jake was funny. He was hot and cute and nice and competitive and caring and...

Before my mind could've listed any more compliments about Jake, I felt two hands encircle my waist and start to tickle me. I couldn't help but make a slightly strangled sound as laughter, as his fingers tickled my sides and began to torture me, til there were tears in my eyes.

"Stop...Jake!" I screamed as I tried to back away from him but he kept his grip firm as he walked along with me til I hit a wall.

"Yes, Hayley?" he whispered smugly, "Want me to stop?"

"Of...course!" I huffed out, as his tickling grew more and more intense.

"Well you started laughing first," Jake frowned playfully, "I don't like being assumed that I'm gay. Does the fact that I'm dating Leanne mean _nothing _to you?"

When Leanne was mentioned, I felt my happiness instantly drop; the rapid beating of my heart due to how close I was with Jake stop and the giant smile and infectious laughter on my face completely dissolve. Without warning, I grabbed the hands on my waist and with all the courage and strength I could muster at this particularly painful moment, I pushed his hands off me. I quickly grabbed my pyjamas from my suitcase- which was just an oversized white shirt, and hurriedly ran to the bathroom to get changed. I just had to get out of there, because my chest felt like it was constricted and the places on my waist where his hands had held me felt like they were _burning. _

After I had changed quickly out of my clothes, I folded them up and opened the door to see Jake, already lying on the bed with his back to me. I stepped out quietly and placed the clothes into my suitcase. Sensing the cold and limited lighting, since the main lights were now closed and the only source of light was from a small lamp allocated on one of the accompanying tables that matched the bed, I walked over to the bed and slid in, trying to not make a sound. I realised that there was quite a bit of space between Jake and I, yet I could still feel electricity run between us due to the simple statement that Jake was practically sleeping right beside me. I tried to ignore the incredible thumping of my heart as I lay down and rested my head on a soft pillow.

As I attempted to fall asleep and forget about the rotten nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach for not being brave enough to stand up to Jake when he mentioned Leanne, though it was none of my business what the two of them did, I felt a wave of emotions overcome me. The feelings of _terror _and _worry _and _doubts _like _what if I didn't survive the explosion? _came rushing to me and I felt even worse. My body shook with fear as tears leaked out my eyes, and I before I had any self control, a scared whimper escaped my lips. I predicted that this would've been the worst sleep of my life.

Without warning though, I felt someone press into my back, as a hand shot out and grabbed mine. I winced and started to panic but was stopped as a warm, husky voice was heard. My heart started to flutter.

"Hey Hayley, it's ok," Jake whispered, "You're going to be fine because you're here with me now and I'll protect you to the end, even if it's the last thing I do,"

I automatically relaxed and snuggled closer to Jake, as he kissed my hair and murmured reassuring words to me til I fell asleep. All tension in my body disappeared and I felt at peace with myself as I let go of the emotions- anger, disappointment and regret, I had stored before.

And I was wrong; that night was already turning to be one of the best nights of my life.

–

**Oh, so the adventure heats up! Finally, the Vortex makes an appearance aye? ;D  
Please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review and if the story is what you expect it to be!**

**REMEMBER: I'M AIMING FOR 10+ REVIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THIS HAPPENS, I WILL POST BEFORE 14/11/10. (if not, I'll be updating in a few weeks or so, sorry. I need a big demand like 10+ reviews for me to write an extra chapter & upload it right after my exams)**

**So please review if you want more of "There You Go Again"!  
Love to hear from you soon;**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	6. A Familiar Face

**Hey everyone,  
Although I have 9 reviews so far for chapter 5, I am still so flattered by the reviews. They are so beautiful! So I want to make some shoutouts to some amazing ppl(:**

**-Black Thouroughbred Filly : You have reviewed every time I update & I seriously appreciate it. Thankyou!  
-TheTroopandGACFan : HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you like this present :P You were one of the main reasons I decided to upload asap! (:  
-Zeppo104 : You also have pretty much reviewed every chapter I've uploaded & that means so much to me. Thankyou!  
-HarryPotterFanFreak123 , ienjoyicecream , waiting4myfang95 , SkylerPhoenix , MadisonRose-01 , loveanglemusicbaby , Smile Please10 , star143 , DramaQueen16197 , Ms. & anyone else who I might've missed accidentally : I can't thank you enough for your reviews! It is such a gift to log onto my computer & see all these reviews. God bless you all!**

**I hope you like this chapter guys! It really encourages me to write for you all!  
Please review! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!  
Hope you guys are having a great day;**

**inspire-the-writer-x3  
**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 6: A Familiar Face**

The sun peaked through the gaps in the blinds- the blinds that were dangling lazily across the window. The birds chirped softly outside in the trees and the faint clanging of dishes and pots downstairs, probably from the kitchen started to disappear as I realised how comfortable and well I had slept, despite the past events of nearly being a burnt biscuit in an exploding car.

I opened my eyes slowly, thinking about how good I was feeling this morning. Surprisingly, I was met with a firm chest, covered in a black t-shirt. My eyes widened completely, as I was unaware someone else was in my bed. I shuffled up a little but was unsuccessful upon realising that the guy's arm was holding me protectively. Our legs were tangled- my bare ones with his ones covered in the soft material of his pyjamas pants. I hated to admit it, but it felt so _right _and _comfortable. _Who was this mysterious guy?

I turned my head slightly, taking in my surroundings. This most certainly wasn't my bed as I didn't remember my bed sheets being green. I looked at the clock and it read 9:27am. I sighed, knowing I was late (for what, I have no idea). I also noticed I was not in Lakewood anymore, so that was a reason why I had awaken at such a weird time- far away from my parents, Mr Stockley and Brett. On some levels, it was a good thing; I guess I could understand how special I was to have such a loving and supportive environment to live in but on the other hand, I was so damn confused on how I was supposed to be feeling. Ever since I had left Lakewood, strange things had been happening between Jake and I. And I, for one, was so _mixed up_. Did I like Jake or was this his way of coping with the absence of his _girlfriend_? I cringed inwardly as I tried to pry off the mysterious boy's grip.

"Hayley, stop moving," a deep voice mumbled in my ear.

I froze; unable to move or even think because that incredibly heart-melting voice did not come from him. It_ can't_ be...it _couldn't_ be...it _shouldn't_ be...

"Jake...?" I whispered questioningly, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" he laughed softly, "We had to share the bed,"

"Oh yeah..." I muttered, trying to wriggle my way out of Jake's grip, until he used his long fingers to carefully turn my head to meet his gaze.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked, leaving me breathless.

"I...just...umm...I..." I stuttered nervously as he leaned closer and murmured into my hair.

"Let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast, shall we? I have a feeling it's going to a busy day today because of yesterday's incident. We don't want a repeat, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." I replied, still in a daze, as Jake's warm hands released me and I tumbled out of the bed.

"I'm going to go use the other bathroom. You can stay here and use this one," Jake suggested, tossing a towel over his broad shoulder, "Then we can go get some breakfast that I can smell right now,"

"Good idea," I smiled at Jake as I walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

My stomach grumbled as I thought of the delicious aromas that Jake could smell coming downstairs from the kitchen. I couldn't wait to dig in. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the giant smile I had plastered on my face because I had awaken in Jake's arms and that there would be some sort of unique cuisine downstairs just waiting for me to consume. My eyes then glanced to that hickey on my neck and instead of grimacing, like I had expected, I ended up smiling even bigger.

After rummaging through my suitcase for my toothbrush and toothpaste, I cleaned my teeth and had finished brushing my curly dark blonde hair. Hurriedly, I put on a pair of dark denim shorts and a yellow singlet. I grabbed my favourite black boots and slid them on my feet. Unconciously, I grabbed Jake's hoodie again and folded it into my backpack. I also placed a freeze ray, monster tracking devices and other equipment that may be needed for the city patrol the two Troop groups had to do before the dance at Akira, Yuki and Keiko's school.

Just as I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed out the bedroom door, I saw Jake exit one of the other doors with nothing on but his pyjama pants. He looked up at me as he was towelling his hair and when he noticed me, I swear my cheeks were almost as red as my slightly bruised nose from yesterday. He smirked at me handsomely and I rolled my eyes to disguise my real attraction to him right now. What could I say- Leanne was one lucky girl. I had never run down the stairs faster.

"Good morning Hayley, what seems to be the rush?"

I glanced up and saw Yuki with a happy but slightly concerned smile on her face.

"Good morning Yuki," I replied with a small grin, "Nothing's wrong, just hungry, that's all,"

"Well you are in luck," Keiko laughed lightly, "Mother just made tofu and banana pancakes,"

"That sounds...delicious," Jake said sarcastically, as Yuki and Keiko greeted him with hellos and I frowned and avoided his gaze.

"Trust me," Yuki smiled, "They are a lot better than they sound,"

Yuki was right. As soon as Jake and I sat down at the table and took a bite of their mum's strange combination of pancakes, we felt like we were both in heaven again. These tasted better _and _were healthier than the pancakes we had yesterday. I had 3 pancakes, while Jake had 7, and all of us laughed at how Jake was eating like an animal. All he could do though, was look up at all of us- his face stuffed with pancakes, and give a small, shy smile. My heart unwillingly sped up.

After breakfast, the 3 of us got ready for the city patrol by packing our bags. Everyone had at least one weapon on them and a monster tracking device. We also all had communication devices- I had a phone to contact the Japanese Troop and my watchcom to contact Felix and Jake, if there were any emergencies. There was a honk of a car horn outside and I rushed down the stairs to see the others already exiting through the door.

"It looks like it is about to rain," Keiko observed; a pout clearly displayed on her face.

"Yeah it does," I nodded, "This is going to make our mission even more difficult. The weather will bring dangerous circumstances for fighting and using our technology,"

"But the dance tonight will also be troublesome! Waterproof makeup time!" Yuki squealed as we got into the new car that Akira and Felix were in that was borrowed from the Japanese Troop headquarters.

"No offence ladies," Akira sneered, "But we have a patrol to complete, so hurry up and get in,"

Keiko, Yuki and I looked at each other strangely and we shrugged it off, sensing that Akira always wanted to do what was right and had this ability to concentrate on his work and nothing else.

"Hey Hayley, Keiko and Yuki," Felix said over-excitedly, "How was your sleep? Did you have a good sleep? I know I sure did because Akira-"

"It was good," Keiko grinned as Yuki sat next to Felix and cuddled him closer.

"Hi to you too Felix," Jake greeted, rolling his eyes, as the rest of us laughed.

Akira started to drive down the roads of Tokyo and all seemed to be at peace...well when it came to monsters. Again, the streets were buzzing with people and cars and music from shops that were playing their radios way too loudly. Yuki and Keiko were talking about the dance tonight with Felix and Yuki shyly asked Felix to be her date. I could tell Yuki liked Felix for who he was and honestly, I thought they'd make an exceptional couple. I was curious on how Keiko felt about this all though, as they both were quite flirty with Felix and there was a chance she liked him too.

"Hey Keiko, you alright?" I whispered.

"Of course," she laughed, "Why would I not be?"

"Well, your twin sister just asked out Felix and I assumed you liked Felix too...?"

"What! That is crazy," Keiko gasped, in between her crazy laughter, "Yuki and I have always admired Felix for his intelligence and wit, but when Yuki actually met him, she fell for him. Unfortunately he was just using us," Keiko scowled as I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Felix is weird like that," I chuckled, "He may seem like a dork who would do anything to get a couple of girls around him but he isn't. He's just..."

"Unique?" Keiko said, completing my sentence.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Well, that is how I would describe Akira," Keiko blushed, "He has been my best friend since beginning of grade school. And everyone likes him- I mean he is dark and mysterious with a wicked sense of humour and even when he is all serious, he still amazes me. He is my best friend, Hayley, and if him being with you makes him happy, then I am just going to have to be happy for him too,"

"Keiko...I don't know what to say..." I sighed, struggling for the right words.

"Then do not," Keiko smiled weakly, "It is not like Akira and I were ever going to happen anyway,"

I gave up on talking to Keiko as I felt uncertain of what to say. Luckily though, no one had heard our conversation. Akira was busy arguing with Jake at the front of the car on where to turn to visit the next street and Yuki and Felix were making small talk; laughing and grinning. After a few hours of patrolling, we had gotten stuck in traffic.

"I _told _you we needed to take the _second _left, you idiot!" Akira shouted, slamming his fist again the steering wheel.

"Well I was pretty sure we needed to take that left because if we did it _your _way, we would've ended up at a dead end!" Jake yelled back furiously.

"Are you _that _dumb, Jake Collins?" Akira scoffed, "We are in the middle of Tokyo- a super busy city! Why will there be dead ends?"

"According to this map, there is, _Akira_, so stop blaming me and read the damn map yourself! I mean you should be cool and smart enough to do-"

Before Jake could continue on with his rant, the sounds of screaming people and loud thuds drowned the busy city life and made us realise the real potential danger the Vortex could cause.

"Come on, there's no more time to argue!" I exclaimed, grabbing one of the blast guns from my backpack, "Everyone grab a weapon and split up! We need to investigate the area,"

"Hayley is correct," Akira agreed; a determined expression evident on his face, "Let me go grab some more weapons from the back. Keiko, decide the partnerships,"

Keiko was obviously taken aback by Akira's command but nodded. I tried to stop myself from pointing out the blush that was growing across her pale face as it was a serious situation. People could be hurt by the monsters unleashed by the Vortex, especially when someone was controlling it.

"Well, Yuki and Felix- go search the lower area of the town. The people were running over there and I am worried that the monsters have disguised themselves and chased them down there. Jake and Hayley- you will search here; the midtown area. If any monster comes this way; take it down. Akira and I will take uppertown because we know our way around it as there are many small alleyways and passages. Any problems, do not hesitate to call any of us. We will be there as fast as we can," Keiko explained committedly.

"Sounds good to me," Jake smiled, "Let's go!"

Everyone said a brief goodbye and good luck as we continued on our mission. I could already tell Keiko and Akira would make a good couple but Akira was too hung over me. And the bad thing here was that I wasn't into him as much as he was into me, because a certain Jake Collins constantly kept me on my toes.

"Will you quit day dreaming and help me, Hayley?"

Jake's deep voice lifted me from my thoughts as I saw him backed up against a wall, slightly hunched over, as if he was about to attack.

"Sorry," I murmured, "What's going on?"

"I heard something and now we're hiding," Jake replied, rolling his eyes, "What were you thinking about that could be more important than right now anyway?"

"Sorry Jake but that's something I know and something you'll never find out," I smirked, as he stuck his tongue out at me.

A loud explosion was heard behind us and I could feel the bricks threatening to tumble down on our heads. My arms covered my head as Jake grabbed my hand and led me out of that situation without a single scratch or bruise. I was trying to ignore the tingles Jake's warm hand had given me as I tried to catch my breath.

"What the hell just happened?" I panted as Jake covered me with his arms from any remaining rubble, as we hid under a tree.

"Maybe _I _could explain," a third voice laughed menacingly.

A dark figure emerged; his baby blue eyes piercing with danger and a smirk that just spoke evil. His light blonde hair had been spiked up, making him even more devilish than normal. Jake's eyes narrowed into slits and I just gasped in horror.

"I should've known it was you, Gus," Jake spat, "You've always been trying to destroy the Troop,"

"Why of course you should've known, you foolish child," Gus smiled deviously, "And it's Augustus to you!"

"What are you doing here _Gus_? Are you in charge of the Vortex's mutation?" I asked, making sure I emphasised his name.

"Oh Hayley, it is so nice to see you again after you _betrayed _me. I guess I am genius enough to control the Vortex. Maybe I _am _at fault but oh darling, you'll never know will you?" he taunted.

"Don't call her darling, you monster!" Jake seethed, his body shaking with anger, "How _dare _you put another city in danger! What happened to killing the Lakewood Troop, aye? Did you finally give up because you realised you would never hurt us? Because we were strong enough to still stick together after all your mind games and plans?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Jake," Gus replied smugly, "I live here now, in case you haven't noticed,"

"Maybe because no one wanted you in Lakewood anymore?" Jake answered; venom dripping from his voice.

"No, I moved here with my step family. My parents died in a monster incident," Gus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh...god, Gus, I'm so sorry," I gushed, knowing that even Gus was evil, no one deserved their parents dead because of monsters.

"Yeah man...I didn't know..." Jake frowned, "But you said you could explain to us what the Vortex is doing here?"

"Well honestly, I thought one of you Troop people were controlling the monster for your own good so you could come in and kick it to the curb, but now I understand it's not you. Look, I know we've had our differences but I really am starting to get clean. I attend Ugasaki High School now and honestly, I love it there. There's even a dance there today," Gus said in a hushed, relaxed tone.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Gus," Jake admitted forcefully, "You've done a lot of stuff to us in the past. Trust me when I say noone is going to forget those crimes _that easily_,"

"That is your choice then, Jake. But I do hope you find whoever is at fault when it comes to the Vortex. I need to go get ready for the dance now, so if you excuse me,"

And in a flash, Gus was gone.

"Obviously, he still uses some sort of monster fighting gadgets or has some connection with a monster if he disappeared like that," I observed, "Do you think he really has changed, Jake?"

"No idea, Hayley, but I'm not taking any chances," Jake stated firmly as he communicated to the others.

In a matter of minutes, everyone had finished their patrols and had landed in the middle of the city, next to the Troop car. Everyone was unsuccessful. Noone had seen any other monsters after the screaming people and thuds. It had seemed liked the monsters had disappeared and they were always a step ahead of us now.

I was still a little surprised and still confused on whether to trust Gus or not. He had hurt Felix, Jake and I multiple times in the past, but hearing the tragic tale of his parents and how he had to live here now made it extremely hard for me to despise the guy.

"So you think he has really changed?" Keiko questioned, looking at Jake and I.

"I think he has," I said, averting all eye contact with the other Troop members, "The guy has been through a rough time,"

"Hayley does have a point," Felix smiled, casually swinging his arm around my shoulders, "I was actually friends with the guy for a while. He may be troubled, but I doubt he'd snoop _that _low to get what he wants,"

"I still don't trust the guy," Jake said flatly, "Once a criminal, always a criminal,"

"Sorry but I agree with Jake here, Hayley and Felix," Akira nodded, "I do not trust that guy. He seems very...how do you say..._dodgy _to me. We can check his profile out back at the Troop Grid,"

"Not _now_ though Akira!" Yuki squealed in protest, "There's only 2 hours til the dance and we haven't eaten dinner or prepared or anything!"

"I believe our job is a little more important, Yuki," Akira growled.

"Now Akira, that's no way to treat a girl," Jake smiled; his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Before you guys get in a fight..._again, _I think the girls have had a long day," Felix said caringly, "They should go get ready and maybe make us or bring us some dinner before we go to the dance. We don't take long to dress but they have _makeup _and _hair _and _shoes _and _painting their nails _and-"

"We get it, Felix," Keiko laughed, "Thanks again. I will make some food. How does my famous udon noodles sound?"

The boys nodded and we all said our byes and got into the Troop car. Yuki was the last one to come in as she gave Felix a kiss on the cheek for being so thoughtful, and he blushed uncontrollably. It was an absolutely adorable scene.

"Be back in an hour at my place or you will not have enough time to eat!" Keiko shouted out the car window, "Update us later and call us if there's any emergency. I do not care if we are half way through straightening Yuki's hair- Felix, Akira, Jake, you _must _contact us or I will personally dismember you,"

"We understand Keiko," Akira laughed, rolling his eyes, "Do not be so serious all the time. I will call you if anything goes on,"

"Says the guy who's serious attitude makes others hurt," Jake coughed, rolling his eyes.

Before the boys could start up another argument, Keiko started the engine, gave a small wave and then sped down the street, back to her house. After an approximate 10 minutes, we were back in Keiko and Yuki's comfortable house.

"I will prepare the udon noodles," Keiko grinned, "You two can go get yourselves pretty,"

"Not without you, Keiko," I scowled, "You were such a big help and courageous leader today. We're not getting ready without you,"

"Agreed," Yuki giggled, "Plus, you need to make noodles enough for 6 people. I am fairly certain that is a lot of pressure, even for a dedicated cook like you,"

"Alright, alright," Keiko sighed, "Let us get our dresses and change. I will then cook and you two can help as you do your hair and makeup,"

We nodded in agreement and raced up the stairs to put on our dresses. Yuki had her dress on first and carried down a large box-like suitcase down the stairs, probably containing her straightener and a huge variety of makeup products. I helped with Keiko's dress as it was halter-neck and needed to be tied at the back. She went down hurriedly as she tied an apron to her waist. I was the last one to put my dress on but I ended up needing help to zip it up. I walked down the stairs awkwardly, holding the back of my dress so it didn't slip off and reveal the strapless bra and undies I was wearing. That would've been embarrassing.

"Yuki, could you please help me?" I asked politely.

"Sure," Yuki smiled, as she zipped it up for me and sat me down, "Now that your dress is on, it is time to do hair and makeup!"

"What about Keiko though?"

"It is alright, Hayley," Keiko laughed, poking her head out the kitchen door, "You two can do your hair and makeup first. I am preparing the noodles right now, but as they cook, I will do prepare as someone else watches over the pot,"

I accepted Keiko's plan as she went back to chopping up ingredients needed for her noodles. Yuki, however, took this as an opportunity to attack my hair with a bottle filled with some sort of nice-smelling substance.

"What is that Yuki?" I shrieked, clearly unaware at what Yuki was doing.

"It is a liquid that protects your hair when I straighten it," she replied, a little taken back by my outburst.

"Oh...you're straightening my hair?"

"Of course," Yuki giggled, "Not everyone is lucky to have such beautiful curly hair like you. But I believe with your dress, straight hair is the way you go,"

"I think you are correct," I said, blushing a little at her compliment, "Thanks Yuki but remember, I'm trusting you with my hair!"

Yuki began straightening my hair and in a very long 15 minutes, my hair was completely sleek and in control. Usually with my curly hair, it tended to frizz a lot and was almost always uncontrollable. Yuki sprayed some hair spray on my hair and brushed it tenderly.

"This hair spray is the best one available in Japan," Yuki explained, "Your hair shouldn't friz until you have a shower or it rains on you,"

"Thanks again," I whispered, closing my eyes, "Now is it your turn?"

"Of course not!" Yuki grinned; my eyes fluttering wide in surprise, "It's time for makeup!"

I closed my eyes again as she started to brush eyeshadow and draw eyeliner onto my eyes. I could feel her apply some blush onto my cheeks and a little lipstick and lipgloss.

"Yuki, Hayley, I am waiting for the noodles to cook now. Are any of you done so you can watch the noodles as I do my hair and makeup?" Keiko shouted from the kitchen.

"Just a minute, sis," Yuki answered, "I am finishing Hayley's makeup. Hayley, apply some mascara while I go get Keiko. Hurry over so we do not waste any time please; the dance is only in 1 and a half hours,"

I grabbed my favourite mascara from my backpack and applied it. I glanced into the mirror and was clearly surprised at how I looked. If everything failed for Yuki in the future, there was a very big chance she could make it big as a makeup artist. My eyes were a smokey metallic outburst- it had almost looked like some sort of brilliant night fireworks. The eyeliner made my eyes stand out and the blush made my cheeks like rosy and bright. My lips that were currently a pale pink colour completed the look and complimented my extraordinary eyes. I grabbed a thick black headband out from my bag and placed it on my head, brushing any stray hairs back from my face. The outfit, as a whole, looked fantastic and with the amazing works of Yuki, I appeared...flawless.

"Wow...Yuki...I look...wow..." I stuttered, honestly taken away by how I looked right then, as I approached Yuki.

"Imagine how Akira must feel, or Jake," Yuki giggled once again.

"I sort of figured Akira had a thing for me...but Jake? He has a girlfriend, you know," I replied, trying to sound like I didn't care.

"I know how you feel about Jake, and how he feels about you," Yuki grinned, "But now I see Keiko coming down the stairs so I will have to talk to you later,"

"Come on Yuki, I need to be pampered!" Keiko chuckled as she pushed Yuki out of the kitchen, "Oh and Hayley?"

"Yeah Keiko?"

"You look great," she smirked, "Now keep an eye out on my noodles! If the water starts to rise, cover the lid immediately and call me straight away!"

I nodded as I saw Keiko leave to join Yuki in the living room as they applied makeup and did their hair. But a million thoughts were buzzing through my head.

What _did _Jake feel for me? And what on earth did _I _feel for him?

–

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!**

**So what do you think? Is Gus really a good guy now or is he secretly evil? :P  
Leave a review & let me know!**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	7. A Night To Remember

**Hey all(:  
I seriously can not thank you guys- the ones that do review & the ones that don't (I do wish you did; I love hearing feedback!) enough. God bless you all!  
I love writing & I get so nervous when I find reviews because I'm unsure of what you think of my writing. So to JellyBelly58 – I'm not doing it for the love of reviews. Reviews is a way for me to connect with my audience & I really want to know what you think of my story because it is the first story I've published. So go easy on me please!  
So...Christmas is in a month! Who's excited like me? :D  
Ok I'll stop talking to you guys now coz I know you're all anticipating to find out what happens at the dance right? :P**

**inspire-the-writer-x3  
**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 7: A Night To Remember**

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._

The room was silent- filled with ridiculous slurping noises from the noodles that Keiko had made. A few minutes ago, she had scooped them up from the pot with a ladle and placed the deliciously warm meal in a small white china bowl. As soon as the bowls hit the table, Yuki and I attacked them like mad men; evidently showing our ravenous states. Keiko just laughed as she began to pick at her noodles with a pair of chopsticks.

At first, I was having a little trouble with the chopsticks that Yuki had laid out on the table for Akira, Felix, Jake, Keiko, myself and herself. But everyone _knew_ Hayley Steele's a fast learner, so after a few seconds of frustrating struggles with holding and grabbing food with the odd utensils I was given, I had almost mastered it like a pro. I smiled to myself.

"When do you think the boys are getting here?" Keiko pondered, twirling a strand of her recently curled hair.

"Not sure," Yuki mumbled in between slurps, "I think makeovers make me hungry! These noodles of yours Keiko taste better than they normally do!"

"Thankyou sister," Keiko laughed, "Be careful not to smudge your makeup or you will have to reapply and I do not think I have enough for Akira, Felix and Jake if I need to feed you again!"

Suddenly, as if it was fate, the doorbell rang. I raised my head a little from the bowl to see who would answer the door but the two girls didn't move. I groaned as I got up, taking a tissue from the table to wipe my mouth, and head to the door. I unlocked the door and saw a grinning Felix, a slightly scowling Akira and an expressionless Jake. It was fairly obvious Akira and Jake had been arguing again.

"Hey Hayley!" Felix beamed, giving me a great bear hug.

"Hey...Felix...can't breathe!" I spluttered out as he let go of me.

"Sorry Hayley, I'm just really excited!" Felix blurted, "I get to go with Yuki and between you and me, I really like her,"

"I'm glad to hear that because I reckon she likes you too, so don't mess this up," I threatened lightly- a huge smile still obvious on my face.

"Of course," he chirped, "Oh and you look great tonight!"

"Thanks," I chuckled, "You too,"

And I wasn't lying. Felix was looking cute in a white collared shirt with black jeans, a grey vest and a green tie- surprisingly in the same shade was Yuki's dress for the dance. Akira leaned in for a small kiss on my cheek and I turned red at his kind gesture. He was dressed in a blue V-neck shirt, black slacks and a black blazer, and it made him quite handsome. In the corner of my eye, I saw Keiko's eyes bulge and her cheeks flare up when she saw Akira. Luckily, I had managed to hold a giggle.

Yuki ran over to Felix, giving him a tight hug, as they started to make some small talk and walk over to the table. Keiko gave Akira a shy greeting and Akira just smiled at her and sat down at the table next to her. It was so adorable. All the couples were incredible and it was really a shock how Yuki and Felix and Keiko and Akira had matching outfits for the dance.

A cough erupted my thoughts from behind me and I turned around to meet with a stunning pair of chocolate brown eyes. I swear I could've gotten lost in them, but all too soon, he tore his gaze away from me.

"Hi Hayley," Jake said shyly, clearly avoiding my eye contact, as he placed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders a little.

"Umm...hi Jake," I stuttered, uncertain of what to say because the appearance of him just blew me away.

Jake was looking hot as usual- and as much as I _hated_ using that word to describe him, I had come to terms that this physcial attraction I had towards him had to stop. For God's sakes, I knew I was still recovering from a bad break-up and Jake had a serious girlfriend now. Who was I to interfere with his life?

He looked polished in a black collared shirt and white tie- that strangely matched my dress. His dark jeans made him look casual yet cool and his dirty sneakers gave him an irresistable factor. His curly hair was just asking me to weave my fingers through them and I bit my lip in an attempt to resist the temptation.

"Look Hayley, I think we need to talk," Jake started, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

"Sure, go for it," I gulped.

"I think this trip to Japan has been confusing to both of us. You practically just got your heart ripped out and I got into a serious relationship, which we both know is strange of me. But I wanted to set things straight. Hayley, you're an awesome friend and a great person, but-"

"It's ok, I get it," I interrupted; scared tears were going to fall any second and ruin my makeup, "I know. We're friends and we're part of the Troop and that's...that's all we'll ever be,"

Before he could reply, I walked over, ducking my head as I went so noone could see the hurt on my face and the tears in my eyes. I know that I had cut Jake off but I was quite familiar in where he was going with his talk. It was the 'I'm-sorry-I-replaced-you-as-my-temporary-girlfriend-by-giving-you-a-hickey-and-I-know-we're-only-friends' speech and I wasn't sure why that hurt me but it did. My feelings for Jake were so mixed up right now and I really didn't want to think about it. I sat down and started to make light conversation with everyone as we ate our dinner. I ignored Jake when he sat down and slurped his noodles up from his bowl as he occasionally sneaked concerned glances at me.

After we had all finished our meal, we cleaned up a little- doing the dishes, wiping down the table, and fixing up our hair and makeup that had gotten a little messy due to the hilarious talk we all had during the table. Akira grabbed the car keys from his pocket and offered to drive us as we hurried into the vehicle. To my surprise, Jake didn't retaliate.

"Who is super excited about the dance tonight?" Yuki squealed, as Akira started the engine.

"I know I am because I'm spending it with you," Felix admitted bashfully.

In return to Felix's sweet comment, Yuki gave him a light peck on his lips and his eyes widened in shock. No one was expecting that move from sweet and naiveYuki.

"I am also excited," Akira stated, a smile showing in his voice, "But before we have a great night, I think it is best if we inform you on a little information we dug up on Augustus,"

"It's Gus," Jake and I both corrected automatically.

Jake's avoiding eyes suddenly met mine and I felt my heart leap a little. He gave me a small smirk and I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"Jake, Hayley- you know he gets angry when you call him that," Felix chuckled, as everyone else joined in on the laughter, "But since we will be seeing him this evening at the dance, Akira, Jake and I returned to your Japanese Troop headquarters to research on Gus,"

"Yeah, it seems our friend's been busy," Jake said, tapping away on his Troop pad- one of the many new devices Felix had come up with for us, "After leaving Lakewood, he's been to various hospitals for mental instability. It only got worse from then when his parents died,"

"It seems like pure hate for us was his real drive for trying to destroy the Lakewood Troop in the first place, but after his parent's death, it became personal. I think he may have realised the existence of the Troop was necessary in protecting the world, or innocent lives will be lost," Felix explained further, as he threw an arm around Yuki's shoulders.

"So he is a good guy then?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Well, that is what we are uncertain of," Akira observed, "Just because we believe he has changed- he has yet to prove it. But since he is going to be at the dance tonight, I want everyone on alert. Everyone must be carrying at least 1 weapon, in case of a monster attack. Let us just hope the Vortex will leave us alone tonight,"

"I think that is smart, Akira. We will all be alert for any suspicious behaviour or trouble one of our partners may have. We are all in this together," Keiko assured Akira, "But for now, it is time to party!" she exclaimed, as we pulled up next to the school.

Akira stopped the car and parked it, as we all made our way out of the car. It had been a while since I walked in heels and I sort of stumbled out of the car, in the midst of tripping when luckily, Keiko caught my arm before I reached the ground.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief, "If you didn't catch me, no amount of makeup could fix up my face,"

"No problem, Hayley," Keiko laughed, "Just promise me something tonight?"

"Sure," I smiled, as I saw Yuki and Felix hurry on into the hall and Jake and Akira follow us somewhere in the distance.

"Dance with Akira and Jake tonight and decide who you want,"

"What?" I gasped in disbelief, "You're kidding me right?"

"No Hayley, I am not," Keiko smiled weakly, "Tonight, seeing Akira like that...I know I like him and I can not deny it any longer. I know he likes you and I can tell...I can tell Jake has some sort of interest in you too. So you need to figure out where your priorities lie. If you choose Akira, I have no choice but to let go of him and move on. If you choose Jake, well, I think you can guess the rest,"

"But Keiko...you can't leave that important decision up to me! I'm probably the most indecisive person you'll ever meet!" I argued, clearly against Keiko's command, "Keiko- you should chase Akira, no matter how much he thinks of you as a friend or partner for the Troop. You don't give up; you _never _give up. Listen to your heart, Keiko because I'm listening to mine and I _know _you giving me this to decide for you is wrong,"

"I...you are right, Hayley," Keiko sighed, "I am deeply sorry for my behaviour. It was appauling and uncalled for. I think I am starting to become frustrated. It is getting harder and harder for me to be around him because I know he likes you,"

"Keiko, you look amazing tonight and I'm sure anyone can see that. Charm him a little and just see where it goes," I winked as she giggled and nodded her head.

Akira and Jake finally caught up to us and Akira grabbed my hand and led me inside quite possessively, leaving Jake and Keiko behind us, and my head with a thousand thoughts. My 'motivating speech' for Keiko had somehow turned on me and affected my judgment on Jake. I said that I shouldn't give up and that I never should but was settling for just friends with Jake, giving up?

I shook my head. Of course it wasn't! He had a girlfriend right now anyway so it was impossible to do anything anyway. What would I say to him anyway?

The music pounded through various speakers as we entered the dance. Streamers of different colours were hung across the room and the disco lights cascaded the room like an aurora. It looked incredibly exotic and really set a fun and energetic scene. Akira led me to row of tables carrying various drinks and assortments. I scanned the dance floor and saw many happy faces moving to the beat. I even saw Yuki and Felix cuddling as they swayed to the upbeat music.

"Would you like a drink, Hayley?" Akira offered kindly.

"Yes please, thankyou," I smiled, as Akira handed over a pink plastic cup to me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Akira asked, grabbing my hand.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about Keiko," I suggested, casually sipping on my drink.

"Oh, what about Keiko?" Akira replied, seeming a little startled and nervous all of a sudden.

"Do you like her?"

"She is a good friend," Akira answered hastily as he let go of my hand.

"Akira, it's ok if you do because she-"

"Hello Hayley, hello Akira," a familiar voice echoed darkly, "So glad to see you here,"

"Oh hi Gus," I said, forcing out a smile.

"Excuse me Akira, but do you mind if I have a dance with Hayley?" Gus smirked, as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

Akira nodded stiffly as he walked past us. Before Gus- in a grey collared shirt and white jeans, pulled me into the dance floor though, I saw Akira walk over to Keiko, who was sitting down with Jake laughing about something he said, no doubt, and tell them something, while he gestured at me.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight," Gus complimented, sending scared chills down my spine.

"Uh...thankyou," I mumbled, "What are you really doing dancing with me, Gus?"

"Why, I can't dance with my favourite person from the Troop now?" Gus grinned dangerously, "Look I'm sick of dancing, let's go outside for some fresh air," he suggested, as he led me out to the car park near the entry of the school.

"What are you up to now Gus?" I sneered, "I know you took me away from Akira for a reason. What, are you jealous of him too?"

"Jealous? Too? Why Hayley, are you saying I'm the jealous type?" he asked arrogantly.

"I don't care what the hell you're type is!" I snapped, "You let go of me right now and let me go back into the hall to enjoy being in the company of my friends- my _real _friends,"

"You really think they're your real friends?" Gus laughed menacingly, "I thought you were smarter than that, Hayley. Akira just likes you because you're his competition; you're the one to beat. You both are strong Troop leaders but once he sees the vulnerable side of you, he won't give a damn about you,"

"Akira would care..." I mumbled, looking away from Gus, as he grabbed my jaw and turned me to face him.

"Felix is too busy with his girlfriend to care about you too," Gus continued, "And Jake? Why, Jake doesn't even give you enough attention to notice your love for him!"

"I don't love Jake!" I fought back, "And apart from this _lovely_ conversation we're having, what else do you want?"

"Oh, you mean other from this?" Gus growled as he crushed his lips onto mine.

I felt instantly disgusted. Gus- the boy who had been trying to kill my friends and I for the the last year or so was _kissing _me. If only this was Jake...

Abruptly, I felt his teeth push against the skin of lip and I jerked back in surprise. Gus' eyes were growing red and I could see fangs growing from his mouth. And then it hit me. This wasn't Gus.

"Come back here you little rat and let me drain your blood," a sinister deeper voice spoke, as he tried to grab me.

"Get back!" a recognisable voice commanded, as I turned around; tears blurring my vision.

A few shots of a blue beam hit the vampire-like monster's chest and it collapsed. Jake threw his weapon on the ground and started to attack the monster with his own fists.

"Don't...you...ever...bloody...touch...her...again!" he snarled furiously; the veins in his neck popping out as he stressed each word.

"Jake, stop punching it! You don't know what type of venom or substance the monster could have!" I cried, attempting to tug on his swinging arms.

"You're right Hayley," Jake sighed, turning to face me- his eyes still burning with anger, "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to protect you,"

"Jake...you did more than enough for saving me right now," I admitted, giving him a big hug.

The other Troop members came out of the hall and looked around in worry. Yuki and Keiko didn't say anything but give me a comforting hug after seeing my shaken up state. Felix gave me an apologetic look and kissed my forehead in a friendly manner. I was trying my best not to cry, as I pulled on and scrunched up Jake's formal shirt.

"You know, you should be more careful. How could you be so _foolish _to dance with Gus and come outside with him? Are you insane?" Akira shouted, as he shook my shoulders gently.

"You hypocrite!" Jake roared, "You let her go! You should've been there to say to Gus that she couldn't go with him! What the hell were _you _doing when she was being attacked?"

"Will you both shut up?" Keiko snapped- the first time I had ever seen her so annoyed, "You two are both acting like children, especially you Akira! You are supposed to be our leader, looking out for everyone! It is your responsibility and yet all you do is blame other people. Jake is a hero for saving Hayley before it was too late. I can't believe I like an idiot like you!"

Keiko huffed away quickly as her black heels clicked against the pavement. Yuki was about to run after her sister but Akira just shook his head and ran after Keiko. Whatever happened between them though- I hoped it would work out. They did make the perfect couple. Felix and Yuki both gave me a hug but tears leaked from my eyes so I leaned into Jake's warm body for support. They left soon, giving Jake and I some privacy.

"You know we can still hear the music from here?" Jake chuckled softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah we can," I smiled, looking up to him; the music faintly playing in the distance.

"I'm glad you're ok," Jake said sincerely, "The Lakewood Troop wouldn't be the same without you and...I wouldn't either. I wouldn't be such a good opponent when it comes to arguing with Akira then,"

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes humourously, noticing the music in the background was starting to turn into a much slower pace, "I'm glad I'm ok too but let's forget about _that _incident for now. I haven't had a chance to dance yet so..."

"Considering I...I mean _we_ almost lost you today, I guess I could dance with you," Jake winked as he took my hands and placed them on his shoulders.

I grinned to myself as I noticed his little slip up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his hands found their way to my waist. Silently, we gently swayed to the soft music. I could feel my pulse increasing as the distance between us closed and our bodies were touching each other. Our eyes never once left each other and on my part, it was because I was mesmerized with his chocolate orbs. He rested his forehead against the top of my head and I felt all the fear I held onto before completely melt away.

"You know, I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Jake whispered huskily into my ear, making my heart beat crazily against my throat.

"And I never got the chance to do this," I smirked as I pulled his head down so my eager lips could meet with his.

–

**Sooo...what do you think? :P  
I wrote the ending several times but I like this one best XD  
Tell me what you think in a review! Please & thankyou~**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	8. Just Friends

**Hey everyone,**  
**So I haven't updated for a while huh?**  
**Sorry! I've just been so busy with family and friends and school!**  
**But after many frustrating days of writer's block, I've finally gotten an idea of how to finish this whole story! YAY :D**  
**Leave me a review on where you'd like this story to go and what you thought of it(:**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**  
**(note: this is one of my shorter chapters, so sorry to those who like long ones!)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 8: Just Friends**

I had been avoiding Jake for the past 3 days.

Yes, I know what all of you are thinking. Why was I avoiding Jake in the first place? Was it going to solve anything? Was it going to change anything?

Well I couldn't deny it to myself any longer. I had _feelings _for Jake- the kind of feeling where you couldn't help but smile when they smiled; laugh when they laughed; cry when they cried. And that terrified me to death.

Since when was Hayley Steele the one _scared _of commitment?

I used to be- and guess in a way, still am, the relationship junkie. I had been in more relationships than Jake and Felix combined together and for some reason, when a problem in my relationship emerged; instead of being devastated about the break-up, I'd let go and move on.

But Jake was making it incredibly hard that I had so foolishly kissed him. And in my defense, I blame the fact that I was almost killed by a vampbug.

After the incidents involving the attack by a Gus look-a-like and the kiss with Jake that unfortunately erupted about a billion fireworks within me, the two Troops had become much more strict and focused on our missions. Gone were the outings, the funny chats and the smiles we all wore each day. Everyone had suddenly lost interest in anything _but _getting rid of the Vortex and solving this mystery so they could resume to their previous lives.

This brought me to a sad revelation- Felix and Yuki were taking 'a break'. They said it was for the best that they concentrate on taking down the Vortex and Gus before something irreversible occurred. Everyone was surprised they had stopped seeing each other because they had been so good together and everyone could tell by the way they looked at each other that it was love. Yuki had cried her eyes out when Felix had suggested it and the 3 girls spent the night in the living room watching romantic comedies and eating as much strawberry and chocolate ice-cream as humanly possible.

Keiko and Akira, on the other hand, had been more fiesty than usual. They weren't officially together but Akira would always be a gentleman by opening the door for her or getting her a drink immediately when she said she was thirsty. Keiko had turned giggly and seemed more chirpier than before and it seemed they finally had their happily ever after.

And Jake and I?

Well, to put it quite frankly, there was no Jake and I.

After the night of the dance, I was just so content to be in Jake's arms. When we shared the bed later that evening, it just felt _perfect_- like I was meant to be right there, right then. Though when morning came, I realised what had happened and what couldn't happen. I had to stop this _thing_ with Jake right away.

So quite successfully, to my surprise, I started to avoid Jake. On the day right after the dance, I'd skip my meals or eat them at an earlier or later time. When it came to research, I told them I'd rather do it alone because I needed to learn about the vampbug- the creature that had camoflaged itself to look like Gus, as it had become a personal matter. Attacking innocent people was one thing but tricking Hayley Steele was another. This monster was just asking for its butt to be kicked by the Troop.

And soon, it just fell into a pattern. At first, I saw Jake's confused gaze meet my eyes and I felt vulnerable. I wanted to run to him and scream at him- asking him all the questions that haunted my dreams. What did he feel for me? What about Leanne? What did this mean for _us_?

But the feelings passed. I couldn't lead myself on anymore. One way or another, I had to get over Jake. It was a silly crush and it sucked.

So this would explain why Akira, Keiko and Yuki had skipped school for the rest of the days we were staying in Japan to help us wrap up our missions without anyone being in danger again- especially me.

"Any other information on this Vortex, Felix?" Akira asked.

"Not currently," Felix replied, "I do believe the Vortex is building up its powers or being further developed by its master if it hasn't attacked in the last 3 days,"

"Then we should be ready for a surprise attack right?" wondered Keiko as she scribbled something down onto a piece of paper.

"Yes, we should," Akira smiled at Keiko which made her blush, "Jake, anything come up on Gus' record in the Troop files?"

"Not currently," Jake answered, tapping away on some device, "I've put out messages though telling anyone to contact us if they see any suspicious behaviour or Gus. His picture is on it and if he does show up in this town, I know we'll be able to find him,"

When Jake started to speak, my heart started to beat fast and I felt heat creep onto my cheeks. I ducked my head as I didn't want him noticing how he made me feel. Heck, even his _voice _made me want to kiss him senseless.

"Good job Jake," Akira nodded as he turned his gaze to look at me, "Yuki, Hayley- any other abnormal news in the headlines lately that may be because of a certain Vortex on the loose?"

"It's been pretty quiet around this neighbourhood," I explained, flicking through a few pages, "A few petty crimes here and there but none look suspicious enough to be a monster attack. Although...there was a bank robbery yesterday at around 2pm in the main district of town,"

"Oh I have the details here, Hayley," Yuki chipped in, "It says that a masked man and a dog-like creature walked into the robbery and shot anyone who was in the way with some sort of laser. Only a few seconds of the whole ordeal was caught on camera as the man was smart enough to shoot it so there would be little evidence. In total, they made away with a little under 1 million dollars,"

"What a strange time to steal so much money..." Felix observed, "Wouldn't _everyone _be in town at around 2 in the afternoon? How could they get away with it?"

"I'm guessing monster tech," Jake thought, "But I reckon the more important question here is how do we get the money back _and _catch the criminal without any evidence or any clues to know where to start?"

"Well I think if we go back to the crime scene and interview any witnesses, we may just have enough information to do some research and solve this whole fiasco," I grinned, "And everything can go back to the way it was,"

Jake rolled his eyes at me and left the table. I was in shock. Jake never walked away from me or something I said unless it hurt him or angered him deeply. Yuki and Felix gave each other pleading gazes but all of a sudden, ripped their gazes' from each other and Felix left the table to go talk to Jake. Keiko smiled lovingly at Akira who just winked back.

"Hayley?" squeaked someone next to me.

I turned my head and met with Yuki's wet brown eyes. My eyebrows immediately furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

"Can we talk outside for a second?" Yuki suggested; her eyes watering up even more.

I nodded and we both got up, leaving Akira and Keiko in their own little world. As we walked out the door, I wondered what Jake and Felix were talking about right now. And though I was avoiding Jake, my heart longed for him.

"How can you sit there, Hayley, and watch the man you love walk away like that?" Yuki asked me, distress clearly showing in her eyes.

"What...what are you talking about?" I spluttered.

"I mean, you are in love with Jake and you are letting him walk away, when clearly you do not want to. And I have only known Felix for a few days properly but I feel like I know him and I know it is love and I know he feels it too but we have to let it go because of this stupid mission. The worst part of this all is that Keiko's in her own fantasy land with Akira and can't get it through her thick head that I am in pain. Even at our slumber party, she could only talk about Akira. And Hayley, I can not do this anymore," Yuki screamed, as she stopped to sob.

"Yuki..." I sympathised, as I sat down on the front porch with her, "You know what love is really about? Love is about making sacrifices; no matter how much it hurts. Yuki, I'm sure Felix still loves you somewhere in his heart but getting back together now isn't the right time. We need to eliminate everyone from harm before we can make ourselves happy. It's part of being in the Troop,"

"But...it is so hard," Yuki cried, "I thought Felix was the one but when he suggested us take a break because you nearly got killed, I thought...I just couldn't believe he would even say such a thing. We were all saying it was mutual but it was not. He said he wanted out before he went back to America and it all got too serious. I did not want to let it all go- these few days that we had been together had been the best of my life,"

Suddenly the door swung open and Yuki and I turned around. We saw a shy-looking Felix and a pissed off Jake standing in the doorway.

"Yuki...hey, I think we need to talk," Felix murmured, finally looking up to meet Yuki's eyes.

"So what? You can rip my heart out all over again?" Yuki spat out as she wiped away any stray tears from her face.

"You know I didn't want to or mean to," Felix sighed, "C'mon, give me a chance to explain everything,"

I gestured Yuki to follow Felix into the house and give them some time alone. Yuki shook her head at me but I gave her a reassuring smile and she caved in. She nodded at Felix and so they went into the house with a slam of the door.

I suddenly realised though, I was now outside the house, alone with Jake, also known as the boy I was avoiding! I gasped in disbelief and walked towards the door to twist the knob but was pushed to a wall by a strong pair of arms. My breath caught in my throat as I found myself staring into chocolate brown eyes- the same ones that I had missed terribly over the passed few days.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Steele?" Jake gritted through his teeth.

"I'm going...umm..." I stuttered, as I was lost in Jake's eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question," Jake mumbled lowly, "Tell me why you've been avoiding me,"

"I haven't been avoiding you!" I fought back as a reflex, but he only pushed his body closer to mine as if it was going to squeeze the answer out of me.

A noise from the back of my throat was my only reply when I felt the warmth of his body press against me. All rational thoughts were lost and I felt the urge to kiss him again. But this time, the feeling of his lips not on mine was almost unbearable.

"Want to try that again, Hayley?" Jake whispered in more of a pleading tone than commanding.

"I..." I bit my lip, struggling to choose the right words, "We needed to talk about us and it scared me that there was an 'us' in the first place,"

"Why? Does the possibility of you being with me scare you _that _much?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that, Jake. Have you ever thought maybe I didn't want _this _to happen because you're too important for me to lose. I mean, what if we don't work out?"

"Well if we _were _together, Hayley," Jake spoke honestly, "I'd tell you we'd work out. And you know why Hayley? Because I may not believe in love but...I believe in you,"

"Jake..." I blushed, but then sighed, "Don't say that Jake, please. It's hard enough falling for you when you're with Leanne,"

"Hayley Steele, did you just admit you've fallen for me?" Jake grinned devlishly.

"Of course not!" I frowned, "I was just saying how we should be just friends and-"

Jake's lips cut me off my last sentence. He pressed his body further into me so I was sandwiched between the cold brick wall and his warm firm body. He smelt _so damn good. _It wasn't cologne or deodorant; it was just that _Jake _smell- the scent of determination and bravery. Unintentionally, I wrapped my legs around his hips and gripped them tightly. He groaned inside my mouth and I couldn't help but push his head closer to me even more. His tongue ran against the bottom of my lip begging for entrance and I willingly parted them for him. Our tongues danced with energy as his hands touched everything they could- the apples of my cheeks, the back of my neck and the skin of my stomach all felt like they were on fire from all the tingles Jake's fingers had given me.

Too soon, Jake's mouth left mine as he gently took those magic hands of his and pushed my legs back onto the ground. I looked at him, stunned and surprisenly hurt at his actions. I didn't want my heart breaking again since knowing I liked Jake when he had such a great girlfriend had already nearly torn me apart.

Unlike the previous kiss Jake and I shared at the dance, this one was full of passion and heat- showing how much we had missed each other for the past few days. It was pure torture for him to seperate his mouth from mine after I clearly wasn't done. I wanted nothing more but for him to be close to me again.

"Yep," Jake smirked; his voice still hoarse, "Just friends,"

And with that, Jake walked away from me as he opened the door and walked in, still leaving it ajar for me to come in.

What the hell just happened?

Jake-1; Me- 0.

So now there was a score board. _Oh, I see how it is, _I thought as I suddenly had a brilliant idea. As Hayley Steele, I knew I didn't like to lose, didn't want to lose and _couldn't _lose to Jake's games.

I shook my hair as I walked into the room and saw Felix with his arm around Yuki's shoulders. I smiled as I realised they must've talked it out and were on better terms than before. Keiko and Akira were arguing over some game plan for the upcoming days of monster hunting and researching. They were all sitting at the dinner table where we were having a Troop meeting before. Jake, though, was sitting on the couch, flicking through the television's channels with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Oh hey buddy," Jake winked as he sat the seat beside him, "Why don't you sit down and watch some TV with-"

Quickly, I cupped his face with my trembling hands as I kissed him forcefully, hoping to get a reaction out of him. As soon as my lips made contact with his, he started returning the kiss making the insides of my stomach flutter with butterflies. He pulled me closer so I was sitting on him and in a weird and uncomfortable way, straddling him. Without a second thought, my hands crawled under his shirt and felt the muscles in his stomach clench at my touch. He moaned against my mouth and the tips of my mouth curled in victory. Just as his tongue slipped through my lips to move with mine, I pulled away reluctantly, leaving a very red faced, swollen-lipped Jake trying to catch his breath.

"I think we're going to be very good friends, don't you think Jake?" I smiled wickedly, trying to hide my panting.

"The very best," Jake frowned, as he leaned closer, "Two can play this game, Hayley. Whoever caves first has to do whatever the other one says for as long as they want. Deal?"

"Bring it on, Collins," I stated smugly.

"Are you sure, _Steele_?" he mocked since I had used his last name, "The stakes are pretty damn high,"

"Yeah, I'm sure and you want to know why?" I whispered into his ear, "Because I'm _pretty damn _sure I'm going to win,"

"Oh and what makes you think that? I think we have the same chance of winning," Jake answered mischeviously.

"Well, you're the one with the girlfriend. So anything you do is counted as cheating and _no one _deserves that," I told Jake seriously, "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning,"

Before Jake had the chance to speak, I gave him a light kiss on his cheek and waved everyone a goodnight. And as I climbed the stairs, I could see his chocolate eyes staring at me with a competitive glaze. He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush so I ran up the stairs before he could see me falling for his charm _this _early in the game.

And as I brushed my teeth I knew that with the score at one all, I really needed to bump up my game. After all, Hayley Steele never goes down without a fight.

–

**So what did you think? :D  
I hope this was a twist and not expected...but oh well, I seriously tried. Horrible writer's block! I have an idea how it's supposed to end but I sort of forgot how to get there...whoops LOL  
I'll try to update before Christmas! I'm really excited for the holiday season!  
Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or the story so far;**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	9. Talking It Out

**Hey readers,  
Sorry I haven't updated recently- but I hope you can forgive me if you read my new story ****Reindeer Kisses****!  
**_**This story is dedicated to all of you guys for supporting me on this amazing writing journey.**_**  
So what are you waiting for? ****After you read this new chapter, go and check out ****Reindeer Kisses**** and leave a review telling me what you think!  
****And don't forget to review this one too pleaseee!**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect?_

–

**Chapter 9: Talking It Out**

"Get up! Get up! God dammit, GET UP HAYLEY!"

"What?" I shouted in annoyance at whoever was disturbing my precious sleep, "Can't you see I'm resting my eyes here?"

"Yes, I can see that, Hayley," Jake hissed, as I cracked an eye open to look at his form peering down on mine, "But we need to go in 15 minutes and I was thinking you'd want to fight monsters in some jeans, rather than your pajamas,"

"Where are we going to fight monsters?" I asked; yawning as I did, "And what time is it anyway? I'm so tired..."

"It's 5:30am- and before you complain, it isn't _my _fault you have to get up at this dreadful time. If I had it my way, no one would have to wake up before noon," Jake chuckled, "Yuki came in and woke us up but you were dead asleep to hear her scream at us to get dressed. I'm guessing she isn't a morning person,"

"Well neither am I," I mumbled, as I got up from the bed, rubbing my temples, "5:30am is too early for _any_ normal person to get up at. So what's Yuki's excuse for getting us up this early?"

"She told me Akira got an anonymous tip that there was going to be an attack on the Great North Shore some time this week. No one's sure if they should trust this piece of information as it could be a trap but it's too dangerous to ignore so we must get there as soon as we can to investigate," Jake explained, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower,"

"Oh ok, that sounds good to me," I smiled at Jake as he walked into the en suite bathroom in our room, "Jake- I'm starving! When are we having breakfast?"

"Yuki said the road trip to the Great North Shore is about 3 hours- including a pit stop for breakfast," Jake replied, almost instantly as he heard my stomach grumble, "Don't worry Hayley, I'm sure I have a chocolate bar or something in my back pack somewhere, so if you're really hungry and we haven't stopped yet for food, you can have it,"

"That's nice, thanks Jake," I nodded; changing from my pajamas into jeans and a singlet, "Now get out of here, we don't have that much time til we leave!"

Deciding on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black singlet, I put my silver hoop earrings into the piercings in my ears and brushed my hair quickly. To my surprise, Jake had finished his shower and was toweling off his hair as he came out. I couldn't help but stare as his as my eyes looked over his clothed body like a laser beam. Jake looked up and winked at me and I quickly averted my gaze with a growing blush on my cheeks. This 'game' Jake was playing was starting to get harder and harder for me to win.

"Hey everyone- Akira and Felix are picking us up in 5 minutes so get ready to go. And they just called informing us on bringing a spare change of clothes because we will most likely be staying over for a night or two at Akira's aunt's beach house, just in case a monster attack does happen there!" announced Keiko loudly.

Upon hearing this, I grabbed a spare pair of undergarments, my pajamas, a pair of gym shorts and two tops for the stay at the beach house. Honestly, I wasn't shocked that Akira's aunty was rich because Akira always had this arrogant, snobby but confident vibe about him. Shaking my head rid of Akira-related thoughts, I folded my clothes quickly and placed them in red duffel bag I had luckily bought along for the trip to Japan. I also placed Jake's hoodie- which weirdly enough, had almost become one of my jackets because I wore it all the time. The strangest part of this was that Jake didn't even seem to mind and he'd smile at me every time he saw me in it. And that made me grin like an idiot because I knew Jake liked me having a part of him with me at all times.

"You ready to go?"

I turned around as I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder to meet with Jake's chocolate eyes. His hair was still damp from his shower and the curls twirled in such a lazy but adorable fashion that made me want to twist my fingers through them. I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks again so I just nodded; afraid to speak just in case words gave away the erratic beating of my heart.

"Hayley, Jake- the others are here!" Yuki shouted to us from downstairs, "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah Yuki, we've just finished," Jake replied for the two of us as he out of the room, down the stairs with his back pack on securely.

"That is good because Keiko was starting to wonder if you guys were wrestling with your lips," Yuki winked at us as Jake and I scowled at her.

"Like I'd ever go near _those _lips," I snorted as soon as Jake was out of hearing distance, "He has a girlfriend, Yuki! I'd appreciate it if you didn't make those comments anymore. It probably scares the brains out of him!"

"Do not blame Yuki, Hayley," Keiko giggled, "It was my fault too. And everyone can see it but you two idiots! You two are crazy for each other!"

"You girls don't get it do you?" I sighed, "Jake would never like me that way. He has a girlfriend called Leanne and she's beautiful. I can't compete with that,"

"You know you are beautiful too, Hayley. Do not underestimate yourself- ever. Insecurities are the major flaws in humans and I think it is great you do not doubt yourself," Keiko smiled as Yuki nodded along.

"Keiko, Yuki, Hayley! Are you guys coming or not?" Jake shouted from the front door, "Akira and Felix are getting impatient! Akira thinks we're losing time and Felix is starving!"

"Sorry, we are coming!" Yuki yelped as the 3 of us scurried along with our bags.

As soon as I stepped out the door, I realised it was quite cold this morning. Although the sky was starting to turn a lighter blue than the dark night sky which indicated the sun was soon to rise, it had rained last night making the air quite chilly. I grabbed Jake's hoodie out from the duffle bag and wrapped it around my shoulders before entering the vehicle to see a cheery Felix and a tired-looking Akira.

"Good morning ladies," Felix chirped happily, "How are we all this early morning?"

"Tired," I groaned, "I'm still really sleepy. It's nearly 6am now and I still think this is an insane time to wake up for a monster,"

"The things we do for the Troop," Keiko laughed as she buckled her seat belt.

"So what's the plan, Akira?" Jake asked; sounding quite friendly to him for once.

"We are going to drive for an hour or so, then have breakfast when we see a good place to. We will spend 15 to 20 minutes there and then we will be back on the road. We must get there as fast as we can as a threat may exist and we do not want any civilians hurt," Akira replied in a formal tone.

We all nodded as we buckled our seat belts with a click. Akira started the engine and reversed out of the driveway as quickly and safely as possible and we were on our way.

It was silent for a little over an hour as everyone was quite tired- even Felix. Yuki was asleep on Felix's shoulder and his head hung lazily on Yuki's head. Keiko was sitting in the front seat next to Akira and by the looks of it, she was asleep too, leaning against the cold glass of the window. Jake was asleep next to me; his head comfortably against the seat's headrest. His eyes were shut and I realised how pretty his eyelashes looked against his smooth skin. His chest rose at a constant slow pace and the car was filled with slight snores and sleepy sighs.

I, on the other hand, tried to sleep but was constantly fussing around; twisting my body and turning my head because I was unable to find a comfortable position. I finally gave up and started to look outside the window and admire our surroundings.

"Not really sleepy now, huh?" Akira said; no doubt smirking behind the wheel.

"Well I'm not really used to sleeping upright," I snorted softly, "Even on the plane ride here, I didn't sleep particularly well. I mean I slept and everything but I was talking in my sleep, which clearly shows my discomfort,"

"Of course, Hayley, of course" Akira chuckled, "You hungry yet?"

"A little," I smiled, "I was starving when Jake woke me up but now I'm alright since my stomach has probably given up on fighting me to eat. Jake offered to give me a chocolate bar he has in his bag just in case I did get hungry though,"

"He did, huh?" Akira questioned; interest clearly in his voice.

"Yeah, he did. I know- it surprised me too," I smirked.

"You seem very happy about this, yes?"

"I wouldn't say _happy_..." I whispered, as I saw Keiko shuffle, "I'd say flattered. Jake cares a lot about 3 things- his food, his friends and his comics. Actually, make that 4 things- his girlfriend, Leanne. Yeah, he loves those 4 things to death,"

"So is that why you argue all the time? Because you are not on his list of what he cares and loves?" Akira challenged.

"What?" I exclaimed; having difficulty keeping my voice down, "Jake probably does care about me, somewhere deep inside that thick skull of his but he doesn't _love _me! Why does everyone keep saying that? If it's anything, I probably love him!"

The words escaped me before I could hold them in and I gasped as I slammed my hand over my mouth. Akira started to chuckle and I could feel myself turn red at what I had confessed. How the hell did I just admit that to Akira when I couldn't even admit it to myself?

"Finally, I see Hayley Steele acknowledging the hidden truth!" Akira announced dramatically- which was way out of character for him, "You know, I kept denying there was something between you two for so long. I thought I could be better than Jake and win your heart over but as soon as I left Lakewood, I knew Jake would have a better chance than me with you. Then I heard your Troop was coming over to help us with our monster issue and I was so excited. Maybe I still had a chance with you..."

"You did, Akira," I said in a small voice, "And you still do,"

"Do not be foolish, Hayley, like I was," Akira sighed, "Yuki and Keiko warned me- they told me I was not the one for you and that we could never work. I wanted to prove them wrong because I am Akira! I am never wrong- ever. So I tried to be charming to you when you first came to Japan because I wanted to win you over. But I soon realised that they were right. Your heart belonged to someone else; someone else that wasn't me,"

"Don't say that," I murmured on the verge of a sob, "You're acting like I broke your heart Akira...I am so sorry. I didn't know of the circumstances and that I was leading you on, I just-"

"It is alright Hayley," Akira laughed quietly, "I understand now. You belong with Jake; like I belong with Keiko,"

"So you like Keiko now?" I beamed; clearly ecstatic for Keiko as I knew about her feelings for Akira.

"Well we are taking it slow but yes, I think I might have fallen for her a long time ago but just never noticed it," Akira smiled to himself, "Just like you and Jake. You know, if Keiko never told me her feelings for me that night of the dance, I probably wouldn't have even realised it until it was too late. So Hayley, I am telling you that you should not wait for the one you love. You need to chase them and chase them until you capture them. Only then are they eternally yours,"

"Wow Akira, I never realised you were this...deep!" I chuckled, "But I do believe what you said was right. Thanks Akira, I really needed to hear that. So we good?"

"Why Hayley, we are better than good!" Akira replied in a tone happier than I've ever heard of him before, "We are friends. But if Jake ever hurts you, you better tell me immediately. I will teach him a lesson he'll never forget,"

"Done deal," I grinned, "Same to you about Keiko. I'll talk some sense into her if she _ever _breaks up with you,"

"Now how about you tell everyone to wake up because we will be having breakfast at _Breakfast Blitz_," Akira asked politely as he drove into a car park.

"Sure," I agreed, "What is _Breakfast Blitz _anyway?"

"It is a restaurant that is designed on many of the highways in Japan," Akira explained, "We are lucky to have passed one so early. Usually, we don't find one until later on in the town. The founder, Mark Blitz passed away a few years ago and it was a great shock to Japan. Luckily though, his dedicated wife decided to run the company all by herself. She is truly a role model for all of our country,"

I found Akira's story about the Blitz restaurant very touching and I thanked him for telling me. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned around in my seat to wake Felix and Yuki up. I shook Yuki's shoulders gently and she jerked up suddenly to collide with Felix's jaw.

"Ouch..." mumbled Felix as he rubbed his jaw, "Are you alright Yuki?"

"I am fine," she laughed, "Some maniac decided to shake my shoulders with you on top of my head. You think that was a very smart idea, Hayley?"

"Not really...but it seemed to have worked in my head," I said innocently, "Sorry about that guys but Akira wanted me to wake you guys up since we're here to have breakfast,"

"Great! I am starving! Come on, Felix," Yuki squealed, as she pulled Felix out of the car.

I grinned, looking at the cute couple as they walked into the restaurant holding hands. It was truly amazing how even when Felix was hurt, all he could think about was if Yuki was alright. I sighed; hoping one day I would get that sort of fairytale ending- and not the one where the boy cheats on the girl with a friend or when the boy is part of someone else's happily ever after.

"Hayley? What's with all the racket?"

I turned back to my seat to see Jake yawning and stretching his muscular arms up in the air. Being in the Troop had done him well in physical aspects. I looked away before Jake could have realised that I was admiring his dashing good looks.

"Come on you too- out of the car!" Keiko commanded, "Akira needs to lock the doors before we all go in and have breakfast. Yuki and Felix have already gotten a table for us so come on guys!"

Hurriedly, Jake and I scurried out and walked away from the van. Akira gave me a nod towards Jake and I rolled my eyes with a smile still evident on my face. He then winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion to tell Jake I liked him _a lot _when we were both hungry.

"Did that jerk just wink at you?" Jake asked in a demanding tone; pulling me to one side.

"Yes but it's not what you-"

"Like _hell _it isn't!" he cut me off, "He seems to be with Keiko and the loser's already cheating on her with _you_. The idiot should've just chosen you to start with since he likes you so much!"

"Why do you care so much Jake?" I hissed, "Akira isn't cheating or anything because he doesn't like me that way anymore!"

"I care because you're part of this team, in case you've forgotten!" he sneered, "And how would you know?"

"I do remember I'm part of the Troop and I've been trying to do everything I can to help! Heck, I even put myself in danger at the dance to help this investigation with the Vortex situation!" I yelled; clearly pissed off, "Well maybe I know because, I don't know, Akira and I talked about us in the car!"

"Look, I'm sorry I accused you of not being part of this team," Jake murmured running a hand through his hair, "And I'm sorry for over-reacting about the Akira thing. You never told me he was just your friend now,"

"Yeah he is," I sighed, "I'm sorry for not telling you but can we just start fresh? No more games or competitions- just us being...well I was going to say normal, but we aren't exactly normal are we?"

"I'd say fighting monsters on a daily basis and bickering with each other on an _hourly_ basis isn't exactly _normal_, Hayley," Jake chuckled, "But I agree, let's just be..._us_,"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled shakily.

"Great," Jake announced as he rubbed his hands together, "I'm starving. Let's eat!"

Jake and I walked into the restaurant, side by side, acting normally without the ego and pride each of us usually held. And as we ate and talked and laughed with everyone else, I realised that maybe being just friends with Jake was what I needed right now. Even if I really, really, _really _liked him- it would just have to wait because in the end, we wouldn't work out anyway, right?

"Stop stealing my French toast, Jake!" I complained; humour evident in my eyes, "Eat your own food dude! You have enough eggs and bacon there to feed a litter of new born kittens!"

"Yeah right, Hayley," Jake scoffed with laughter, "You couldn't finish all those pieces of toast anyway,"

"You guys never stop arguing, do you?" Yuki giggled as Felix slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Believe me when I say this is them on their _best _behaviour!" Felix grinned as everyone on the table roared into laughter.

"Me and Hayley are _always _on our best behaviour," Jake remarked as everyone chuckled a little bit more and continued to eat their breakfast before it was time to leave.

"You know, Jake," I whispered honestly into Jake's ear, "I think I really am going to enjoy the time where we're just '_us'_, as you so put it. I like it how we have no more games,"

"Yep, but don't get used to it Hayley. I actually rather like our arguments. It develops my verbal fighting skills against all the other people I dispute against," Jake winked, "And yeah, I enjoy these normal conversations. We haven't had them in ages,"

"Good coz I like it when we're like this," I smirked as I leaned on his comfortable shoulder while he put his arm around me.

I felt like the world had stopped and nothing, and I meant _nothing _could've stopped the happiness from glowing within me. Jake and I finally stopped the pathetic games and decided to be real with each other. Everything finally seemed to be falling into place...

Until an oh-too-familiar face walked through the glass doors of _Breakfast Blitz _that would change my life forever.

–

**Ok guys, don't hate me for the cliff-hanger! I swear it'll be worth it once you see the next chapter(;  
Don't forget to leave me a review! I read every single one and I appreciate you all for your effort and dedication in sticking with this story!  
Which reminds me to go read my story written and inspired by you guys- Reindeer Kisses!  
Happy reading everyone;**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	10. Broken

**Hey everybody,  
Sorry I haven't updated There You Go Again in a while. As you may or may not know, I've been working on my newest story Reindeer Kisses for you guys! An epilogue is in progress right now so check out the story so you get what's going on!  
I checked out the promo for Season 2 of the Troop on Youtube- it looks fantastic! I saw the Jayley kiss so I'm just excited as you all are :D  
****Since it's nearly the New Year (2011)- I feel like you guys should get to know me better. So leave a review of my story and a question, if you want, asking me anything you want! Nothing rude please. I'll answer them all next time I update this story which will be soon; I promise!**

**Don't forget to leave me a review;  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 10: Broken**

"Jake? Hayley? Felix?"

I cringed as I heard _her _voice. God _really _didn't want me to be happy- did he?

Our 3 heads all turned around to meet with her beautiful blue eyes. Her usually tied up black hair was out today and her usual attire of shorts and a tank top was replaced by faded jeans and a loose shirt. My heart nearly stopped when I realised that any chance of Jake and I getting together now had disappeared.

"Leanne, oh my god, what are you doing here?" Jake exclaimed excitedly as he ran over and pecked her soundly on the cheek; wrapping his arms around her as I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I think the real question here is, what are _you _doing here?" Leanne giggled, "I thought you were on mime camp in Tokyo,"

"Well, uh...we were uh..." Jake stuttered until Felix cut in.

"We're doing a mime exercise...that involves joining another group and umm...travelling around Japan to do a mime piece inspired by the beauty here," Felix lied quite smoothly.

"Oh that sounds pretty cool!" Leanne grinned, "Can I see what you've come up with so far?"

"Uh..." Jake paused again as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we can't exactly perform it yet since we've only started the project and right now, we've only got ideas and no actions yet," I politely smiled- trying to hide my disgust for my fellow cheerleader.

"That's too bad since I would've loved to see it," Leanne answered cheerfully, "It's good to see all 3 of you again. School break is ending in a few days and I haven't seen you guys in a week or so! I've missed you guys- especially you, Jake,"

"I missed you too, Leanne," Jake whispered softly as he played with Leanne's hair, "How about we go somewhere and catch up some time?"

"That'll be nice," Leanne said as she leaned forward so her forehead touched his; making my eyes sting with tears, "I was actually just grabbing a cup of coffee before I headed up to the Great North Shore with my grand-parents. Do you want to meet them?"

"I'd love to," Jake smiled lovingly, "Let's go. Guys, I'll just be a minute,"

As soon as Jake and his _oh-so-perfect _girlfriend were out of the door, I felt the feelings overwhelm me. I had never felt so _hurt _and _betrayed _in my life; even the time when Brett cheated on me. My head fell onto the table with a thud as the tears were released. I felt my cheeks grow wet and sticky and I couldn't help but sob quitely to myself. I didn't really understand why I was _this _affected by Leanne- I shouldn't even have _those _feelings for Jake in the first place. The worst part of all this though, was still _knowing _Jake wasn't mine though I wanted _so badly _that he was.

"Well, I for one, hate that girl," Yuki spoke up as she patted my back, "She did not even ask who we were. Talk about a girl with no manners!"

"Yuki!" Keiko laughed, "That was quite uncalled for. She may have been a little too busy to notice us since she is reunited with her love,"

"Guys, can't you see Hayley's a little upset over...actually, I don't know what she's upset about," Felix said; raising an eye brow as I lifted up my heavy head and wiped away the remaining few tears, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled; slapping on a fake smile, "Just tired from waking up really early, I guess,"

"I may not have known you for long, Miss Hayley Steele, but I know that is a lie," Akira observed as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do you need to talk?"

"Nah, I think I just need some air," I murmured, "Thanks guys for your concern,"

"I am done eating, Hayley. You want me to go for a walk with you around the building?" Yuki volunteered as she got up and grabbed my hand.

"That'll be great," I perked up, "I'll see you guys in a few minutes,"

Yuki and I got up as we walked out the door and started to talk about my issues and problems and terrible dating history. I talked about how happy I was with Brett and how perfect I thought our relationship was, even though now I realised how flawed my perception of us being together was. Not once did she interrupt me- she just listened to what I had to say and comforted me when I began to tear up when certain subjects were brought up. I confessed my feelings towards Jake to her and she was glad that I had noticed them but disappointed that it was too late for me to do anything since he had Leanne.

Akira had called Yuki on her phone; instructing us to return to the restaurant immediate to resume our trip up to the Great North Shore. I unwillingly sighed as I realised Leanne was also travelling up there, meaning we would see a lot more of her now. Yuki just smiled weakly at me and gave me a hug as we walked back up to _Breakfast Blitz_.

"...they'll be heaps of my friends from around there who will be going and it'll be a great time for us to catch up some more, so _please _come?" a familiar voice pleaded., "Please, please, PLEASE Jake?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Yuki whispered as she pulled me behind our vehicle.

"I think so, Yuki. Though we shouldn't be spying on them...but that doesn't mean we can't..." I giggled softly as the two of us peered through the window to see Jake and his _girlfriend_...I really did hate that word for _Leanne._

"Ok, ok Leanne," Jake chuckled warmly, "I'll see what I can do. This mime workshop is very important to me and everyone else here. It comes first- even if you are my girlfriend,"

"I know," Leanne sighed, "I wish I was more important, for _once_,"

"Well you are right now!" Jake replied hastily, "I should be with them right now but instead, you see me here with you,"

"True," Leanne smirked, "Well I shouldn't keep you away from your friends any longer and I need to go too. I'll text you the details later?"

"Sure," Jake nodded, "See you, babe,"

Leanne stood on her toes and leaned in as she launched her lips onto Jake's soft ones. Her eyelids immediately shut as I watched, gaping like a fish. Jake's eyes were open though- full of uncertainty and insecurity. I immediately thought that _maybe_ Jake was thinking of me as he kissed Leanne- wishing it could've been me than her. But soon enough, I swallowed my words as he pressed himself closer into her form and a deep cut formed through my heart.

"Hayley...I am so sorry," Yuki breathed; turning to face me though I wasn't looking at her as I was frozen, "I should not have pointed them out because if I-"

"It's alright, Yuki- they are together after all. Let's just forget about this and go find Akira alright?"

Yuki nodded slowly as we crept away to find Akira in front of the restaurant with his arms crossed. Felix was inside the store getting take-away for the trip ahead; no doubt. Yuki looked over at me but I managed to shoot a grin at her as I held it together. The truth was I was tired- tired of the games Jake and I played when there was an obvious attraction there; tired that no matter how hard I tried to win Jake over, it didn't work because he had Leanne; and _definitely _tired of waiting for Jake to notice me. And because of all this, I've realised that Jake wasn't worth chasing anymore. I could've given my heart away only for it to be pushed back into my face with all its pieces broken; just like Brett had did. So I had come to a life-changing revelation.

Even if Jake wanted to break my heart, he _couldn't _since it wasn't whole to start with.

After a few minutes of waiting or Jake to farewell his Leanne, Yuki volunteered to do some driving and let Akira have a little rest before we got to his aunty's beach house. He thanked Yuki for her kindness and handed her the keys as he sat next to Keiko and fell asleep on her. She just grinned at his handsome features and I couldn't help but admire how glad I was that Akira had gotten over his temporary love for me to face reality and return Keiko's strong feelings for him. Soon, she fell asleep and it was just Felix and Jake arguing comically over what they should do first when they get to the beach- look at girls or sleep and eat. But after a little while, even my two best friends started to snore and it was just me and Yuki awake now.

"Are you _really _ok?" Yuki questioned for the billionth time in the last few seconds, "Because if Felix was kissing some girl _I _didn't like, then I would be pretty annoyed too,"

"It's not that I don't like Leanne," I explained, "She is on my cheer-leading team after all and she is genuinely a nice person..."

"I am not believing this act you are pulling off," Yuki smirked, "I know you better than that- just like Akira. I think of us as good friends, right?"

"Of course!" I laughed for the first time in a _long _time, "We're great friends. You should come visit Lakewood again one day!"

"That one day may be soon," Yuki admitted shyly, "I got a phone call this morning at a quarter to 5 about my art scholarship application. I, very luckily, got into the Prestigious School of Expressive Art which is a half an hour drive from Lakewood,"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" I screamed, "That's one of the most private and highly respected Art colleges of all time! And...that's why you were awake that early to wake us up!"

"You are right, Hayley," Yuki smiled, "And yes, the office forgot I was part of Japan and called me at a bad time. But Keiko was going to wake me up anyway and her method usually involves pulling on my hair or getting a bucket full of water and dumping it on me,"

"Wow...then I'm glad Jake woke me up then," I laughed until I thought of Jake kissing Leanne again and I gulped; shaking my head as I continued on talking about my happiness for Yuki, "So why haven't you told anyone else?"

"Well, we were all tired and grumpy this morning so I decided to save my news to later. _But _we have to go out tonight and celebrate if nothing comes up!" Yuki giggled as I grinned at her.

"Definitely,"

Yuki and I continued to talk and laugh as we got to know each other more. I learnt that Yuki had always had a passion for art- she loved being inspired and getting to design beautiful works; through drawings, sculptures and sometimes, even clothes. It was kind of strange being this close to Yuki- I mean, I had heaps of friends in school and out but never anyone really _close _where I could talk to her about _anything_. I smiled, knowing that I found my potential _girl _best friend.

In what had seemed like forever, we had finally arrived at Akira's aunty's beach house at the Great North Shore. Yuki and I got out of the car as we stretched our sore limbs from sitting in the same position for 2 hours. We slowly woke up the others as they yawned and stretched uncontrollably. I tried to ignore the muscles in Jake's arms as he raised them above his head and the deep rumble of a yawn erupted from his chest. Why did I have to fall for such an attractive but unavailable boy?

"We're finally at the Great North Shore!" Felix announced as he kissed the ground, "Whoa...we're staying here?"

We all stopped moving and talking as we looked up to the beach house. It was elevated above from the ground, probably to prevent the sand and water from entering through the various balconies and doors. The house was a milky cream colour but the glass on the verandah and windows made it look blue since the liquid-sapphire sea was reflecting on it. It was spacious was to say the least- it was quite impossible to think only Akira's aunty and step-uncle lived there. On the front porch, there was a giant white beach umbrella that shaded a round white table with numerous recliners. Palm trees decorated the outside of the property and as all of us admired the beauty of the structure, a lady in a white sun-dress and sandals in her 30's walked through the door and carefully, started to descend down the stairs.

"Aunty!" Akira shouted as the lady raised her head and lifted off her sunglasses.

"Akira, honey, come here and give Aunty Ami a hug!" the lady shrilled as Akira chuckled while he ran to her.

The two embraced briefly as she kissed his nose, commenting on how big he had grown. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this and for the first time I had ever witnessed, Akira seemed _embarrassed. _But still, I could tell he was over the moon to see his Aunty Ami again and I was more than thankful for her in letting 6 crazy monster-capturing teenagers stay at her picturesque residence.

"Aunty Ami, meet my friends- Yuki and Keiko from my school and Jake, Felix and Hayley from Lakewood," Akira introduced, "Everyone, this is my favourite aunt- Ami. Aunty, thankyou again for letting us stay here while you visit Uncle Ren for a few days,"

"The pleasure is all mine," Ami smiled, "And please call me Ami. Aunty makes me feel old,"

We all chuckled as we took our bags inside to Ami's beautiful home. We thanked her endlessly but she just shook it off like it was nothing, which made us all much more appreciative of her. She briefly showed us the rooms and the other components of the house like the bathroom, kitchen and garden. She poured us a glass of orange juice each and as we sipped on them; savouring the delicious taste and while we did his, Ami talked to Akira in private about how to look after her beach house.

"Sorry everybody but I must be off to to the airport," Ami apologised as she grabbed everyone into a massive bear hug, "Have fun at your mime camp and I shall see you soon. Good luck and be safe!"

"Thanks again Ami for letting us stay," I grinned as I grabbed her suitcase and helped her out to the car, "I know you don't really know us but I promise you that your house will be in perfect condition when you're back,"

"Of course, Hayley. I believe in all of you to act responsibly while I am gone. I hope to see you soon sometime. And thankyou for carrying my bags," Ami beamed as she sat into her car and started the engine.

I placed her suitcase in the passenger seat of her car and the others came outside to the drive way to say farewell to Aunty Ami. Akira waved at her as she blew him a kiss and within a few seconds, she had left 6 Troop members in charge of her very expensive beach estate. We all headed back inside as we all collapsed onto Ami's leather sofa; finally starting to relax a little.

"Ok guys," Akira said as he clapped his hands; grabbing our attention, "My aunty has been very nice for letting all of us stay here so of course, there will be a few things to sort out and a couple of rules we must obey by,"

Everyone nodded as they got themselves comfortable to listen to the long lecture they knew was coming.

"Let us start with some ground rules. One- only _us _6 are allowed in the house. That means no guests or visitors here because my aunty only knows that _we are _staying here. We are very priviledged to be staying here as Ami did not need to take us in. This means that we must treat her place with respect." Akira commanded, "Two- we will be taking turns to cook and clean for the two days we will be here. I will organise a roster and we will talk about it at lunch. Three- we must remember that even when we are in a luxurious home at an exquisite location, _our mission _comes before anything else. We must eliminate any danger that threatens this community, Japan or the world. As the Troop, that is our first priority andit will _always _be our first priority,"

"Relax, Akira," Keiko soothed as she ran her hands over his arm, "We will look after this place as if it was our own. Now how about we all get an hour to unpack and clean up before we head out to the shore and look for any suspicious monster activity?"

"That sounds good, Keiko," Felix replied, "How about I whip us up some lunch to go? I make great sandwiches,"

"Thankyou Felix; that would be a great help," Akira laughed, "Let me show you where the food is,"

"Ok Akira- after you guys all get settled, tell me what you want in your sandwich and I'll prepare them," Felix grinned as everyone nodded.

"So where are we staying, Akira?" I asked as he pointed to a cupboard for Felix to fetch the loaves of bread.

"I will show you all the rooms and then I will allocate you with a room mate," Akira explained as I prayed silently I wouldn't be stuck with Jake, "Is that alright?"

I gave Akira an approving look as we waddled up the stairs with our heavy back packs. Akira took us to the master room- which was his aunty's room, so he obviously gave himself that room which he would share with his girl, Keiko. Yuki, Jake and I walked down the halls when we saw another bedroom. It had pale yellow walls and two single beds- which I was thankful for if I was sharing a room with Jake. I guess keeping my distance away from Jake now would be a good idea because now it was time to_ get the hell over him_.

"Yuki and Hayley, would you like to stay in this guest room?" Akira smiled, "This room has a balcony so you girls can have some fresh air whenever you want. I will be giving the other room to Jake and Felix who have a bigger room but it only has windows,"

"No fair!" Jake pouted as I tried to ignore the beating of my heart as I saw such a sight, "Why do we have to have the worst room?"

"Have you never heard of _manners _Jake?" I smirked; trying to recover my form and replace my love for him with bickering, "Ladies first, remember?"

"Of course I know _ladies _should go first, like Yuki," Jake retorted, "But I wouldn't consider _you _a lady,"

"Then what _do_ you consider me?" I seethed as Yuki and Akira's eyes widened at the double meaning in my words.

"Look, not to be rude or anything, but we are on a mission and I would like to get a move on," Akira said; clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I think this room would be great for us," Yuki laughed, "It will give a chance for Hayley to bond with me,"

Yuki and I walked into our new room and sat our bags down by each of our beds. The room was plain but still oozed some sort of elegance about it. The beds had lilac sheets and a closet that was definitely big enough to hold both of our clothes. I took off my shoes as I laid on the bed for a while; taking in the comfort and the fact that I _wouldn't _be sharing a room with Jake.

Akira soon called Yuki down and I gave her details on the salad sandwich I wanted. Yuki smiled as she took the information and went to talk to Akira.

"I am sorry about what happened outside," Yuki whispered; breaking the comfortable silence as she entered the room, "I did not know Jake would have-"

"It's fine, Yuki," I laughed, "That's how Jake and I were before all this _feelings _stuff bubbled up. Believe me, I'll be fine,"

"Alright Hayley, but you know I will always be here for you to talk to," Yuki giggled, "And Felix is making the sandwiches right now,"

"Thanks for everything, Yuki," I said sincerely, as I gave her a hug, "You've been amazing to me,"

"No problem!" Yuki exclaimed, "Oh and Akira told me that we will be leaving in 10 minutes so bring your swimming costume, weapon and whatever since we will be doing some investigating in the waters and on the beach at the shore,"

"Ok, cool; well I'll just go get changed," I decided; grabbing my bikini and boardies from my duffle bag, "I'll be out in a minute or so and then we can relax with _your _boyfriend and the others,"

"Felix is not my boyfriend!" Yuki blushed.

"Yet," I winked and as Yuki tried to protest I dodged her as I headed out the door.

All of a sudden, I collided with a hard and warm wall; as my heard sped up and my head began to spin. I really hoped that this wasn't who I thought it was because obviously, this wasn't helping me get over him.

"Hayley?"

Dammit. I slowly raised my gaze to meet with his concerned ones as I tried not to become hypnotised by his enchanting eyes. He looked casual but charming in a white V-neck and a pair of black trunks and I couldn't help but let a pink flush rush up into my cheeks. I smiled weakly at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist hesistantly. I started to lean closer; noticing his musky vanilla scent. I inhaled again and sighed briefly until his forehead touched mine as I felt his breath tickle my nose. By now, I really wished Jake couldn't hear the crazy thumping of my heart as I felt his warmth through his clothes.

"Jake...don't make this difficult," I murmured; turning my head away from him.

"I never meant to hurt you, Hayley," he sighed as his fingers caressed my chin; lifting it up so I could face his glistening chocolate eyes, "You know I wouldn't _ever _try to hurt you because I only ever want to _protect _you,"

"I know," I laughed bitterly; pushing myself away from him as I walked into the bathroom, "But you did...and now? I'm broken- Jake, I can't be fixed,"

And with a slam of the bathroom door, I tried to steady my breathing from my little encounter with Jake. I couldn't believe I was so close to kissing Jake _again _even when his girlfriend was only a couple of blocks away at this very moment. I already admitted to myself I was attracted to Jake and that I couldn't do anything because I never wanted Leanne to feel as _miserable _as I did when I found out Brett was cheating on me. So how could I have let myself become so vulnerable?

I laid in the bathroom for a few seconds, re-evaluating my stay in Japan. I had expected this to be the trip I would never forget and _boy_, was I right. I would never forget the way Jake's lips tasted or felt on top of mine or forget his unique smell that lingered in his clothes and hair or even _pretend _to forget that for maybe one _split _second, he felt the same way as I did. But the reality of this was that Jake had a girlfriend that I would ever think of afflicting any sort of pain on and my dreams; my _wildest _and most _beautiful _dreams of Jake and I getting together was a mere impossibility that I couldn't overcome.

Everyone says the truth hurts- but no one ever said it would hurt _this _much.

–

**Poor Hayley :(  
Sorry for the sad chapter but you know that in every great story, there must be an equally great tragedy. I guess in this one, it's that Hayley _thinks _she can't have Jake. But we'll just see about that ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION- I'll update ASAP!**

**Happy New Year!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	11. Farewell Felix

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT:  
I have made a Fiction Press (it's like Fan Fiction, except you make your own characters) account! Please visit me & review my new story, Under One Roof, there! I'm using the same pen-name (inspire-the-writer-x3) so PLEASE go! For me, Jayley & this story? :D**

**Sorry for not uploading sooner! Hope you like this chapter though(:  
And thankyou to all the people who have story alerted this story or favourited it, etc. while I've been gone. It's all appreciated!**

**21 people have TYGA on story alert- I'd love it if ALL of you guys reviewed this chapter for me! PLEASE? Review my new story too on Fiction Press!  
New chapter of BOTH stories will be up ASAP (I've already started writing them heheh) if you guys review!**

**Thankyou for supporting me and my writing- each review will get a personal reply from me!  
inspire-the-writer-x3  
**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 11: Farewell Felix**

It was a beautiful day at the Great North Shore- the sun was shining, the skies were clear and the waves were calming everyone with its soft hushes. I figured this would've been an exceptional day to spend it with my family or other friends at a park for a peaceful picnic but instead, I found myself with the Japanese Troop on a search for a monster that may not even be existent in the area. It was nearly 4 in the afternoon and we had been sifting through sand and examining water to find any possible monster DNA or remains within them but there was no such luck. It seemed like this mission was never going to end; with the 6 of us not even knowing what exactly we were looking for, except the Vortex, our chances of ever leaving Japan and completeing this difficult task looked slim.

I looked around to see what everyone was doing. Felix, Akira and Keiko had gone on a boat with an old fisherman out to observe for any abnormal patterns and had been gone for an hour or so. Yuki, Jake and I decided to stay on shore and check out the vast coast. Yuki checked out the numerous wildlife there, including plants and animals to see if they were in any way mutated due to the Vortex, while Jake decided to ask locals if they had seen anything weird in the past few days. Felix taught me how to use some device that analysed sand in order to find anything that could help us link the Great North Shore with powerful monsters.

It was nice to do some actual work- I forgot about all my troubles that had been depressing me. That's what Hayley Steele does anyway; if I had anything I wanted to forget about, I'd keep myself busy til I didn't even remember it existed. That _was _the plan. But how do you forget about Jake? I had yet to learn the answer.

As I started to dust away more sand that I was about to put into a sifting machine, my watchcom beeped. I jumped a little from surprise as I had been concentrating seriously on finishing this horribly long day to go back to Akira's aunty's beach house and have a power nap.

"Hayley, you there?"

"Hey Felix, yeah, I'm here," I laughed, "What's up? Have you found anything out at sea?"

"Not really, it's been boring as hell here," complained Felix as he swayed in the screen, "It looks like it's going to rain tonight though,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked aloud, "The weather's perfect right now,"

"Yeah but we're pretty far from shore and we can see some dark clouds rolling in," Felix explained, "How's the sand treating you?"

"Very funny, Felix," I scowled, "There's literally _nothing _here and I desperately want to lie on the sand and sleep. Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Anonymous tip to come here from Akira," Felix shrugged, "I'm starting to think this is a trap since it's all a little fishy to me...or that might be Pete's boat here,"

"Pete? Is that the fisherman?" I asked as he nodded with a smile.

Suddenly, I heard sirens going off in the background and I saw Felix's head jerk to the left. He had a sense of panic evident on his face as I heard Akira shout something I couldn't quite catch at him. Felix walked over to some complex machine and started tapping numbers on it, when the boat started to shake. I heard Keiko scream in the background as she clutched onto Akira's form that seemed to be on the ground where Felix was too. An elderly Japanese man had tied himself to the mast of his ship with rope and I wanted to giggle at the sight if it wasn't for the 3 Troop members getting a weird knock that almost tossed the ship over.

"Felix- hey Felix, can you hear me? What just happened?" I shouted in panic.

"We're alright, Hayley," Felix grinned blindly as he looked for his glasses that had fallen off when he fell to the ground, "Our monster-detecting television just picked up a serious mass moving into shore that just passed us. We'll have to hurry to shore to fight it when it shows itself- we'll have to attack it before it attacks anyone else. I have to go now but I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Oh my god," I blurted out, "I'll alert the others straight away. Hurry back so we can check it out,"

With a brief goodbye, I got up and stuffed all my equipment into my back pack hastily; slinging it over my shoulder when I was done. I got up from my position and ran across the sand to the rock-pool area where I would find Yuki. After a few minutes of running, I gave up and sat on the sand; hugging my knees for a second as I breathed in and out slowly but steadily. It was difficult to go to Yuki when your feet kept making you sink into the sand with each step you take!

"Hayley, are you ok?"

I turned around to look up to a familiar pair of chocolate eyes. My heart stopped for a second because Jake, at that very moment, looked so soft and caring that I could've just melted into a puddle then and there. I shook my head, turning off my imagination as I faced reality.

"Yeah I'm fine; just wanted a little rest before I went to find Yuki," I replied; slightly choking on my words, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you guys," Jake chuckled, "Felix informed me of the whole monster-could-be-heading-to-shores thing via watchcom so I decided to go find you all and get the weapons ready, just in case there is an attack. There's a big chance that the others will arrive to shore the same time the monster does so we need to be on the look-out,"

"That is terrible!" Yuki gasped as my eyes widened at the possibility of us being so lucky to meet at the same spot at the same time, "We should hurry. Come on you lazy nuts!"

"I think you mean 'butts', Yuki," I giggled while Jake slung my back pack over his shoulder, "Jake...what are you doing?"

"Showing you I have manners," he retorted; walking ahead of me to stand next to Yuki, as I smiled uncontrollably to myself.

We sat on the stairs that people use to enter the beach to organise everything. Jake loaded the canons while Yuki and I ripped open packets of batteries and bullets for the possiblility that we may have to fight a deadly monster.

"Hey Yuki, I never asked- did you find any weird stuff going on with the flora and fauna here?" I said politely; passing the freeze ray to her at the same time.

"Well, I thought we had been alone for more than an hour and that we should try to meet up before it got dark. I did discover that the fauna on the far East Coast, underneath the caves were fake though," Yuki answered, "I did not want to check it out just in case I got into trouble since I have no way of contacting you,"

"That's rather peculiar...maybe we should-" I wondered until the beep of Jake's watchcom cut me off.

"Sorry Hayley and Yuki, but it's Felix," Jake stated apologetically as he accepted Felix's incoming call, "Felix, how's it going out there?"

"All good, surprisenly," Felix replied; his hair flying from the speed they were traveling at, "We're about 2 minutes away from shore. The dock's closed so we'll be arriving right on the beach shore- the place we left you guys. Akira and Keiko bought their mini-laser guns so we'll be able to cause a distraction if there's an onboard attack, but it won't delay the monster for long so we're counting on you guys,"

"Course we've got your back," Jake confirmed as he moved the watchcom towards Yuki and I, "Anything you guys wanna say?"

"Felix, be careful," Yuki whispered as Felix smiled brightly at her.

"Of course, I'll see you soon," Felix laughed as he disconnected the call.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I mumbled as Jake looked worriedly at me.

"Me too," Jake sighed, "But we have to hope for the best. Yuki, I want you behind that rock on the right side of the shore. Hayley, I want you behind that rock on the left side. I'll stay here near the ledge so I can get a visual on you both. When Felix, Akira and Keiko come in, we will _not _fire til they are safely on shore. The monster can't hurt them while they are there since we'd have seen it before it had the chance. Ok, everyone in position,"

Yuki and I nodded at Jake as we sneakily walked to our designated spots. I crouched down so I was hidden from view. I looked back to Jake and he had the same anxious look on his face as he did before. His eyes caught onto mine and he smiled weakly at me. I mouthed some reassuring words to him; silently hoping that Felix and the others would be ok. Jake grinned at me and my heart stammered- he had caught me off guard. I stumbled a bit and fell back into the sand and I heard Yuki giggle, even when she was distance away from me. I shot her a hard look and she could only laugh more.

A slight buzzing noising was soon heard and Jake, Yuki and I both spotted the other Troop members with the supposed Pete on a fishing boat that was speeding into shore. All 3 of us turned on our machines; warming them up for the fight that I could feel coming.

The boat soon arrived on the sand. Akira got out first and helped Keiko out who was holding a bulky bag. Felix thanked Pete again for the ride and they waded themselves out of the water with large grins on their faces. Jake stood up from his position as so did Yuki and they paced quickly to help Felix with the equipment while giving solid pats on the backs for their hard and courageous work on the sea. I decided to join them but as soon as I stood up, the water rose as well and a deep green shell was seen.

"Look out!" I screamed as the other 5 Troop members looked at me warily.

Unexpectedly, a large tentacle appeared out of the water, swung back and then caused a huge wave to form that came rushing into the Akira, Keiko, Felix, Jake and Yuki- who were all unaware of the situation they were in. I aimed my laser blast at the form behind them; making them turn around and see what was behind in them.

"Run, everybody, run!" Akira commanded loudly as everyone started to make their way out of the water as fast as they could, "Aim at that thing, Hayley!"

I lined up the gun's aim with the green monster as it emerged from the water again. It looked like a giant green crab that had been mutated over with an octopus. It had dark beady eyes and large suction-cupped tentacles that looked strong enough to kill a bunch of kids who were sworn into a secret monster society. I gulped as it took another swing and with 2 tentacles, grabbed Keiko and Felix.

"Help!" squealed Keiko as Akira's eyes widened in shock.

"That _creature _has our friends!" Yuki screeched, "Aim and shoot, Hayley and Jake- now!"

Jake and I gave each other a subtle nod as we lifted up our laser guns and shot at the centre of the monster. When the beam reached the animal holding Keiko and Felix captive, it made a terrifying thud and the monster fell from the force backwards into the sea.

"Keiko, Felix- do you hear me?" I screamed; desperation coating my thick voice, "Keiko, Felix?"

"I am going in," Akira said flatly as he slung a freeze ray over his shoulder, "I will be fine as I have this. No one gets left behind on my team,"

Akira waded through the sea as he took out his mini-laser gun and pointed it at various directions. Jake followed Akira and I assumed it was because despite their constant arguments, he wanted to have Akira's back. Maybe that was a sign- maybe Jake and I did always disagree on _everything _but we still needed each other. I shook my head so all thoughts regarding Jake left me so I could concentrate on this mission. It was starting to get dangerous and crazy- and to be honest, I was extremely anxious we would lose one of the Troop members today.

"We found Keiko!" Jake annoucned as Yuki and I waded into the water, helping her up from the lifeless tentacles, "She's breathing but not awake right now,"

"Probably just shock," Akira whispered softly; gazing at her weak form, "She should be fine. I shall take her to get medical help with Yuki and we will meet you here in a few minutes. You should go find Felix. I have a feeling he may be in a worse condition than Keiko since he's been in there longer,"

Jake and I immediately ran back into the water; letting go of Keiko's unconscious form so Yuki and Akira could take her. I looked around briefly and saw a mass of green and no Felix. Jake started to lift parts of the monster up so he could look under them and I decided that would be a good idea. The tentacle's of the monster was slimy and disgusting but knowing that Felix could be under them was more than one good reason to lift them up and find my friend there. I was starting to get really worried Felix wasn't going to make it.

"Jake, where's Felix?" I murmured; tears brimming the corners of my eyes.

"We'll find him, Hayley," Jake smiled reassuringly, "This is Felix after all. He's been in much worse situations than this like all the times he gets teased at school,"

I tried to laugh at Jake's joke but I couldn't find it in myself to be content at a time like this. Sure, I was happy that Keiko was alive but Felix was not only a member to the Lakewood Troop, but my dear friend too. He may have been rejected nerd and social outcast at Lakewood High but I would've traded my popularity in a heartbeat if I had to give up being friends with Felix. He was generous, smart and sweet- and losing someone like that today would be the most horrible thing in the world.

"I know how to find him!" I grinned; a brilliant idea popping into my head, "We'll contact him via watchcom!"

"Great idea, Steele," Jake smirked as he called Felix on his watchcom.

We both waited for Felix to pick up; I anticipated to hear his voice and see that silly smile he wore as he adjusted his glasses but I never saw it. The screen just went fuzzy and Felix couldn't be reached. I looked up to Jake with a worried expression and he gave a feeble one in return. Hope seemed to run dry right about now.

As we looked at Jake's watchcom screen go fuzzy, the green body on the shore started to drown. The water started to bubble and Jake pulled me out of the water, just in case anything would hurt me. I clutched onto his damp shirt for dear life as I watched the monster drown, eliminating any chance of finding Felix alive, in horror.

"He's not here..." I said quietly; my lip quivering as the tears started to fall, "Felix can't be gone- he was the brains of the operations!"

"Hayley, we're going to find him," Jake sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair, "We looked all around for him and we weren't lucky. This means he must've fallen into the ocean before we got to him. Heck, he's probably at the house, waiting for us right now to open the door since I have the key,"

"Jake... I can't take all these drama! It's exhausting! I mean, first the thing with Brett, then the Gus look-alike almost hurting me and now Felix disappearing...it's all too much!" I whimpered; purposely avoiding the romantic tension that involved Jake and I that was driving me crazy.

"Hey, it's alright. I promise I won't let anything hurt you," Jake hushed, "I think you need some rest, Hayley- you barely slept when we drove here at 6 in the morning. Just shut your eyes and I'll carry you back to the house; it's only a few minutes from here anyway,"

"Are you sure, Jake because I'm really heavy and-"

"I'm positive. Now come on, shut those eyes so you don't need to complain about how slow I'll be walking with you in my arms," Jake grinned as I laughed- even when he had just insulted me humourously.

Swiftly, Jake carried me in a bridal style and I had to stop imagining Jake and I getting married. Marriage was a _long _way down the line for me, but it didn't hurt to dream. He also slung our two back-packs over his shoulder and I realised how strong he had gotten as part of the Troop. Jake hugged me closer and I could feel some warmth through his wet clothes. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could get closer to him and nuzzled my head against his neck. My heavy eyelids started to drop and it covered my vision with darkness. And then, sleep conquered me.

But soon enough, I was interrupted of my slumber. I felt something fall onto my face as I breathed soundly and I sat up off my bed in one of Akira's aunt's guest rooms abruptly. I rubbed my eyes gently and I saw an annoyed-looking Yuki staring at me, with her hands on her hips.

"You know how hard it is to wake you up?" Yuki huffed; a grin creeping onto her paler-than-usual face.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, "I'm a deep sleeper,"

"So I have heard," Yuki smiled softly, "Now put that on. We're going out,"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Where are we going?"

"We did say we were going to celebrate tonight- and by celebrating, I mean go to a party at a club. Hurry up and get dressed; we are leaving in 10 minutes," Yuki replied.

I looked at Yuki and realised how pretty she looked tonight. She had her hair tied up into a neat, high pony-tail that was super sleek, showing off her skinny face. Her white dress was tight and it showed off her petite body. My eyes widened as I was surprised that Yuki would choose such a dress to wear.

"Where'd you get that dress from?" I asked Yuki, clearly interested in the answer.

"I did not bring a nice dress for the trip so I borrowed something out of Aunty Ami's closet. Akira said it was fine as long as we don't damage her clothes. Ami has crazy party clothes and she looks amazing in all of them. Unfortunately, she has style that is not my favourite," Yuki sighed; looking down on her own clothes.

"You still look great," I chuckled; picking my own garment up, "And why, do I have to wear _this_?"

"Because Keiko and I agreed on it," Yuki giggled mischievously.

I groaned; getting up quickly as I ran into the bathroom to change. I noticed I was still in the same clothes as I was when the two Troops fought at the Great North Shore. I shed my clothes rather hastily; slipping into the dress Yuki and Keiko had picked out for me. Upon realising this, I gasped due to two things- Keiko was conscious again, which was great news, and that if the two sisters had picked out something for me, it must've been quite ridiculous or scandalous to make a certain chocolate-eyed boy to notice me. I exited the bathroom reluctantly, realising I needed some make-up to look like a party girl tonight, since I was already depriving much-needed sleep.

"Wow, you look fantastic!" Yuki squealed in excitement as she pushed me to the mirror.

The dress was a bright fuschia colour that ended mid-thigh. I scowled upon noticing this but I discarded it as we were going to a party at a club, meaning it would probably be dark and no one would look. It was long-sleeved and had shoulder pads- making me look dramatically broad. It had sequins and chains sewn onto the shoulders and I felt pretty good, considering this wasn't my style.

"Thanks Yuki," I smiled, "So why are we _really_ going to this party? Akira would never let us party when he knows Felix is missing,"

"Akira got another one of those anonymous tips, telling us to attend Leanne's party so we would get more information on Felix's whereabouts. We might even be able to catch this person who keeps giving us these weird phone calls and who actually is responsible. We are all quite certain this may be a trap but we need to give it a shot, I guess," Yuki explained thoroughly as she arranged my hair into a bun.

"Leanne's party?" I shrieked, "Yikes, the things we do for Felix. This sounds like a bad idea though...I mean, if it is a trap, how do we know Leanne isn't on in all of this? Maybe she's a monster in disguise, just like Gus was back at your school dance!"

"But we need to get Felix back," Yuki said; clearly determined, "And I will not stop looking til he is- even if it means me getting hurt in the process,"

–

**I know, I'm sad Felix is gone too. He's such an amazing character & I wanted a chapter about him for once.  
What do you think? Tell me in a review :D**

**inspire-the-writer-x3  
(ps: Don't forget to check out my new story on Fiction Press, Under One Roof, now! Please review that too & I'll be updating both stories soon!)**


	12. G For Guilty

**Hey all!  
Like promised, I'll still be writing Troop stories even when I have a new story up on Fiction Press- Under One Roof. Check it out if you haven't already :D  
Thanks for your reviews here guys! I noticed a drop in reviews on TYGA and I'm a little disappointed...was the last chapter _that _bad? ):**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 12: G For Guilty**

The music was loud and the lights were bright as people danced energetically to the beat. Leanne _sure_ knew how to party; _gone _was the image of Leanne Williams being the popular but quiet girl at Lakewood High, and in its replacement, the party-loving girlfriend of none other than Jake Collins.

Unintentionally, I frowned upon thinking this, which made me curse inwardly at my behaviour. I was in a foul mood after knowing this would be _Leanne's _party- meaning I had to endure 5 hours of Jake and her dancing together as a couple; which definitely sickened me since I knew I may have developed a _small _crush on my team mate. And the fact that Felix- my dear friend, wasn't here to comfort me as I groaned about it all night also depressed me.

Keiko was recovering nicely. She was knocked out but had no trauma to her head, which was very lucky considering the circumstances. She had a few bruises on her arms and waist from being grabbed and swayed around but they would all heal within a few weeks. The only major injury to her was on her leg; most likely caused by falling onto the shore filled with rocks and shells and being dragged across them. It was a shallow cut on her leg the started from the back of her thigh to her ankle, which was the reason to why she was wearing dark skinny jeans and an embellished tank top rather than a dress like Yuki and I.

"Hayley, what are you doing sitting down at a party like this?"

I looked up and saw Keiko bouncing up and down with excitement; her false eyelashes making her eyes more dramatic but beautiful as she blinked.

"Hey Keiko, nice to see you too," I said sarcastically as I took a sip of my can of soda.

"What is with the mood?" Keiko asked; raising an eyebrow, "Leanne's party is very cool- is it not?"

"Yeah it's pretty cool but honestly, I'm not in the mood to dance. I'm more concerned on getting this stupid mission over and done with. This idiotic Vortex has done nothing but cause everyone pain," I scowled; taking another gulp of my drink.

"Yes, this mission is stupid and yes, this has caused a lot of pain, but do you not think we should concentrate on the good things that have happened because of this mission?" she exclaimed, "I mean, Akira and I are finally together- something I would not have ever imagined since Akira is all business and no fun; and my sister and best friend, Yuki has found love with Felix! You have also realised your feelings for Jake which would be wonderful if he was not with Leanne at the moment...and to top it all off, the Japanese and Lakewood Troops have a strong alliance and even better friendship. Now is the suffering not worth it with such a large amount of advantages?

"I guess when you put it that way, this trip hasn't been _that _bad as I imagined it," I laughed quietly, "Thanks Keiko, I needed to hear that,"

"That is what friends do, is it not?" Keiko winked, "Come on, get your butt out of that sofa and come dance with Yuki and I! Akira said he would call us if anything went wrong and we have to meet at the open bar every 15 minutes for updates and to make sure we are all ok. He thinks whoever has something to do with Felix's disappearance has a connection to the Vortex and all the monsters appearing here,"

"But what about your leg? I'm pretty sure it's not so good to-"

"It is a cut, Hayley- my leg will not fall off if I dance," Keiko chuckled; cutting me off as I smiled gingerly at her comment, "Now let us go!"

I left my drink on a table next to the couch as I got up and started to move my hips to the beat. Yuki soon saw us and walked over to us, but not before rejecting 2 guys on their offers to dance. She had been taking it pretty hard on Felix's absence and was more determined than Akira to get him back. I was a bit worried about her because in her current status, she could easily turn out of control and kill the person in charge of her anguish because the love of her life was missing.

"Hey Keiko and Hayley. How are you all?" Yuki beamed, "Have you seen any suspicious behaviour yet? Because if you have, we should tell-"

"Relax Yuki," I interrupted her; placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "We _will _find Felix. It's only a matter of time before we get to the bottom of this,"

"Hayley is right, sister," Keiko nodded, "Just have a good time and dance with all the boys that have asked to dance with you- which, by the way, are pretty cute. Now if you girls excuse me, I want to find Akira and have a dance before we have trouble to fix,"

Keiko walked off before we had a chance to say goodbye; her black heels clicking against the tiles of the club as she went. Yuki and I just laughed as we saw various guys stare at Keiko's strutting form while she looked for her Akira. It was so heart-warming to see Keiko finally get the happily ever after ending with a guy she truly deserved.

"So how about we make some boys wish they were ours?" Yuki giggled suggestively.

"Why not," I shrugged; sighing a little as I saw Leanne kiss Jake's nose, "The boy I want doesn't want me back anyway,"

"I do not wish to hear any more Jake talk," Yuki said seriously as she grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor, "We are going to dance and party for a few minutes and forget about our troubles until Akira comes to get us. And you will get a boy that deserves you and is attracted to your brains and beauty- got it?"

"Seems like a good idea," I smiled; the music starting the get louder and louder, "This is my favourite song- let's dance!"

Yuki and I started to jump up and down with our hands in the air as everyone around us disappeared and we partied like there was no tomorrow. I knew my feet would kill in the morning from all the moving I was doing in my heels. When the song was over, everyone screamed for an encore as Leanne stepped onto the stage; dragging Jake behind her.

"Hey everyone, thankyou all for coming to my uncle's club for my party," Leanne spoke clearly into the microphone, "Now many of you have been coming up to me and asking me what _exactly _are we celebrating today? Well tonight, we're celebrating my 1 month anniversary with my amazing boyfriend, Jake! Give it up for Jake, everyone!"

The crowd clapped and wolf-whistled as Jake shyly gave a wave to the audience. My heart wrenched at the sight as Leanne wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and pressed her small lips to his soft-looking ones. Everyone erupted into cheers as I fell tears overwhelm me. I was seriously, _seriously _trying to move on from all this Jake drama but life had other plans for me. How could I move on and _not _get jealous when Jake and Leanne constantly flaunted their relationship in my face?

"Hayley, are you alright?" Yuki whispered silently.

"I'm fine," I choked out; wiping the tears away with my fingers, "I need a drink,"

I walked back to the sofa to find my drink as I pondered why it was so damn _difficult _to forget my feelings for Jake. It was such a struggle- I didn't _want _to be with him because I knew it was wrong to date a Troop member, especially when we argued _all _the time but on the other hand, I didn't want him to be with anyone else. Love was such a confusing concept and my jaw clenched with frustration. I got even angrier when I noticed my can of soda was not where I left it.

"Hayley...Hayley Steele?"

I turned around; pissed off at my emotions, at the current situation I was in and at the dryness in my throat from lack of soda. To my surprise, I was met with bright blue eyes. The boy looked familiar but I couldn't figure out a name. He had spiky black hair and a great smile to match and my head was going crazy to find out who this good-looking guy was.

"I'm sorry," I replied slowly, "Do I know you?"

"I'm both surprised _and _hurt that you forgot about me so quickly after...how many years in the Troop?" he teased as I slammed my head against my palm.

"Gavin! Oh my god, I'm so sorry; I just had a memory block," I chuckled; swinging my arms around his shockingly larger and more built form, "Hey, have you been working out?"

"Glad that you noticed," he winked, "What are you doing at Leanne's party?"

"I was invited," I lied smoothly, "What about you?"

"Same," he replied casually, "So how are you, Miss Hayley Steele? How's the Lakewood Troop anyway? Man, I miss the action with you guys everyday, even if I'm in the Troop back home. Oh and how's my replacement that Felix was talking to me about...uhh...what was his name...Cake Jollins?"

"Jake Collins," I corrected instantly; his name increasing my heart rate, "He's actually naturally talented. You should've seen him take down targets with a weapon his first day- even when he wasn't authorised nor ready to shoot at anything. Though he's selfish and annoying and never _ever _listens to others' advice no matter what the-"

"Wow Hayley, seems like you really like this guy," he grinned, "So tell me, who's the lucky guy in this room?"

"I can't tell-"

"Is it that one with the mullet? No way, you hate mullets...oh I know, it's that guy in the ugly blue shirt since blue's your favourite colour, right?"

"Gavin..."

"You know what's funny," Gavin blabbed as he desperately tried to find Jake, "Leanne's boyfriend is called Jake..."

"Gavin!" I screamed; shaking his arm slightly, "Can you keep quiet and be _not _so obvious?"

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley," he smirked, "Why are you being so secretive? Is there something...oh my god, it's Leanne's Jake isn't it?"

"You're insane, Gavin," I laughed nervously, "But yeah, it is Leanne's Jake. You have to _promise _me you won't tell her though! Please, Gavin, please?"

"Sure Hayley, your secret is safe with me," Gavin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I smiled sincerely at Gavin as he just winked back at me. We moved on from the Jake topic and started to catch up with each other, since I hadn't seen him for more than a year. I learnt that Gavin had soon moved again to the Great North Shore as business for his dad was good here. He was good friends with Leanne's uncle because he was one of his father's work partners, so ultimately, he was lucky to get a job at the club. Leanne been very kind to all the teenage workers at her uncle's club by inviting them all to her bash for Jake.

"And I bet you're still the best monster fighter on the team and Felix is still the smartest?" Gavin guessed; a grin evident on his face.

"Oh Gavin; your flattery never does get old," I giggled back, "Though I believe you are correct,"

"Why, isn't that obvious?" Gavin smirked, "Hey Hayley...do you maybe...wanna dance?"

Without thinking, I nodded at his request and he took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. The music was still booming from the speakers as we started to jump up and down with the music. I placed my arms in the air and chorused the song with everyone else in the room and for the first time at the party, I felt free from all the emotional baggage I had held onto before.

A song followed the previous one and if it was even possible, I assumed it had even more of a bounce in beat and I started to jump higher. Gavin chuckled at me and grabbed my hands so we could dance together. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake and Leanne dancing too, but instead of Jake's eyes on Leanne, his eyes were looking in my direction. It was dark though and I was glad that it was because Gavin nor Jake could see the blush that crept onto my cheeks when I realised Jake _could've_ been looking at me, though I highly doubted it. He had Leanne anyway- so why would he look at me?

"Ok everybody, Leanne's wanting us to slow it down as we approach midnight," the DJ spoke into his microphone, "So grab a partner and have fun!"

Various boys and girls started to get up shyly as they made their way onto the floor, including Akira and Keiko and Leanne and Jake. Leanne cuddled up to Jake as he held her small hands in his own. I tried to ignore the pang of pain that struck my heart when I wished I was in Leanne's current position. Immediately though, I shook my head, reassuring myself that Jake wasn't the one and somehow, I had to move on from this belief that he was.

Silently, Gavin took my hands and placed them around his neck while he positioned his own securely on my waist. I was startled at his actions but he silenced me with a lop-sided grin. Slowly, I forgot about my surprise to his change of heart and went with it; making me drown in those big blue eyes of his. We swayed peacefully to the music and I soon fell very comfortable in Gavin's arms. He made me feel safe and protected in his arms. I leaned in, taking in his warm scent as I relaxed against his strong frame.

"Hayley...?"

I didn't want to think about the consequences of kissing Gavin at a party and considering the circumstances, my brain didn't seem to find a problem with Gavin and I being more than friends. I looked up at him as he started to lower his head; my eyes fluttering shut in anticipation for his lips to touch mine.

But they never did.

I was suddenly pulled away from Gavin's embrace by someone who was dragging me by the shoulder pad- a shoulder pad that wasn't mine. I tried to turn around and see who it was but was unsuccessful because I couldn't turn around to face the idiot that could potentially damage Akira's aunty's clothes. My anger started to bubble inside of me from the loss of not kissing Gavin and the way I was being treated right now. Whoever was controlling me right now was definitely crazy and would expect a long and tiresome lecture on touching things and people that weren't theirs. At last, we stopped as we stepped outside of the club onto the stairs; the stars shining brightly above us.

"What in the world are you doing? This isn't my dress and if you ruin this dress, not only will Akira kill me but his-"

"Who was that, Hayley?" Jake stated lowly; his chocolate brown eyes boring into my ones.

"Just a friend," I shrugged as I pulled away from his fierce grasp.

"He didn't _seem_ like a friend back there," Jake growled, "Don't you lie to me, Hayley. We both know that whoever he was back there nearly kissed you!"

"So what, Collins," I spat back, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because you're a member of my team and anything that hurts you, hurts me too," he spoke softly as he cupped my cheek, "Now in all seriousness and honesty, tell me who that guy was,"

"Alright..." I caved in when I saw how vulnerable Jake was at this very moment, "That guy was Gavin. We were only catching up and then he asked me to dance and I guess we just got caught up in the moment..."

"Who the hell is Gavin?" Jake scoffed loudly as I looked around to see if anyone was around to hear his outburst.

"Be quiet, Jake- I don't want to draw any attention," I whispered harshly to him, "And you know who Gavin is! Remember, the guy that you replaced within the Troop?"

"Oh _that _loser," he said under his breath; rolling his eyes in exaggeration.

"He's not a loser, Jake- you are!" I screamed, "Why does it matter to you who I kiss? You're with Leanne anyway!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake shouted back; stepping dangerously closer to me, "Hayley, I'm just looking out for you, ok? But that Gavin guy...he just seems a little bit fishy, don't you think? I mean, he moved away from Lakewood and now he's here at a club; at Leanne's party? Isn't that just _too _much of a coincidence, especially after all this Vortex and Gus business?"

"I think you're over-reacting, Jake. I mean, the chances of meeting Gavin again were very slim but I'm glad they happened. It was about time I got another boyfriend after what Brett did to me,"

"And what makes you think Gavin's the one?" Jake asked softly, "What if you're wrong?"

"Well, I would've known through a kiss, if you didn't pull me away at the last second- and plus, I'm never wrong. I'm Hayley Steele after all!" I frowned, "So goodbye, Jake and don't bother me again unless it's important,"

I spun around and walked away from his form before he could catch up to me as I re-entered the club. The music was still upbeat and it seemed the slow music, along with the 'moment', was lost. I sighed as I looked away for Yuki and Keiko so they could keep me company and not make me feel so confused and lost.

Jake and I were good friends and even better monster fighters. But it seemed like when we came to relationships, we were both fickle and very picky- which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I definitely felt something for Jake that I hadn't ever felt for all my other boyfriends and every time I kissed him, I felt like I could fly. I felt like my heart was on cloud nine and my head was spinning out of control and it was all so electrifying but loving and peaceful at the same time. It was crazy how my mind and body reacted when Jake touched me with those lips of his. So why couldn't either of us admit what we were both feeling? I _swore _the attraction was obvious and the feeling was mutual but I guess, for once, maybe I was_ wrong-_ though I'd never admit it to anyone.

Shaking my head, I ignored all other thoughts about Jake. Thinking about someone _this _much surely wasn't healthy! I took my seat on the couch again as I scanned the room for the sisters but was unsuccessful. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to meet Akira at the bar every 15 minutes for any new information on Felix's location, so I scurried off to the open bar.

"Hey Hayley, there you are!" Gavin grinned as he grabbed my hand so I turned around to face his blue eyes.

"Gavin, I'd really like to talk right now, but I have something to-"

"Hayley, I really need to talk to you right now," Gavin whispered in my ear, "It won't take long, I promise,"

"Alright then..." I agreed reluctantly.

Gavin then led me outside to the same spot Jake and I were standing in just a mere few minutes ago. I tried to not think about the rapid beating of my heart when I thought of Jake holding my hand, instead of Gavin right now. Gavin was a very nice and smart guy, but he was no Jake. I was anxious though, that he'd admit 'secret feelings' for me tonight and I'd have to reject him because a certain chocolate-eyed boy couldn't leave my head.

"Look Hayley, there's some things I need to say to you," Gavin began, "I know we haven't seen each other for a really long time but seeing you today made me realise how much I missed Lakewood, Felix and you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Hayley Steele, I think this has been fate that we've met again after I moved away and I think I love you,"

"Gavin...I..." I stuttered, "I can't do this, Gavin. My heart won't be in it,"

"What do you mean?" Gavin said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You see, we had a little trouble and..." I panicked; desperately trying to think of a lie but soon gave up, "Well, Felix is missing right now and that's why I'm here at the Great North Shore in the first place. He; finding _him _right now is my first priority. I'm sorry Gavin but this isn't the right time,"

"Oh god, how was Felix attacked?" Gavin gasped.

"By a sea monster, I think," I thought aloud, "We're still not sure what the creature was since we've never seen _anything _like this before. But before we go back inside, I have just one tiny question to ask you,"

"Go for it," Gavin smiled invitingly as I reached for the mini-laser gun Akira had snuck into my dress pocket for emergencies.

"I said Felix was missing and you said he was attacked," I shouted; pointing the gun at him, "How the hell did you know?"

"Uh...no, I was just assuming because-"

"Yeah right, Gavin. Jake was correct; it _was_ too much of a coincidence in meeting you here. Now state your business or I'll shoot!" I commanded strongly.

"Ah Hayley, I thought you'd be slower than this," Gavin chuckled evilly as he grabbed my head by the hair and forced me closer to his face, "I was hoping to do this later on in the evening but they say there's nothing like the present!"

Before I could say anything, Gavin shoved his lips onto mine and I grunted in retaliation. His strong hands pried the gun out of my shaking fingers and my mind was in a whirlwind. He pushed me and grabbed my hands swiftly as he pinned them against a wall. Soon, he lifted his mouth from mine and looked at me with red eyes- the same red eyes Gus had at the dance after kissing me. Was this Gavin or was it like the night at Yuki, Keiko and Akira's school dance where Gus seemed to be possessed?

"That's one for me," Gavin smirked darkly, "And here's one for the Master,"

Gavin slammed his lips onto mine again and I struggled against his form again. I hated feeling so weak and useless and I tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Trying to worm my hand down to find my other hand so I could contact Jake on my watchcom didn't seem like a bad idea so I hurriedly looked for it. Luckily, I was successful and as I pressed it, teeth started to scrape against my lip. My eyes widened in fear and I let out a whimper as I felt them bite into my lip. Excruciating pain- physical pain I had never _ever _experienced in my whole entire life spread through my body like wild fire in a savannah. I tried to scream but I found no energy to do so. I tried to run but I was trapped by his strong build. I tried to contact Jake but he wasn't picking up and it seemed like my luck had just ran out.

And just like that, I closed my eyes and the world turned black.

–

**So...what do you think? Who _is_ the master? Are you dying to know? :P  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Hope to hear from you soon;  
inspire-the-writer-x3  
**


	13. Poison

**Hey everybody!**

**Guess what? It was my birthday (18th February) yesterday! LOL so please review since that would be the best present ever :D**

**So long time, no update aye? If you had read my email that I sent to everyone who had TYGA on story alert or favourites, I hope you saw my note and headed for my profile for reasoning and understood why I hadn't updated in AGES. If you haven't- go check now please(:  
I hope everyone's been safe and well! Missed you guys!  
Oh and thanks for all the reviews and messages that lecture me to update! If it weren't for you guys, I'd still be procrastinating!  
**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW if you want this to be continued. Troop eps aren't showing anymore so I'm feeling a little uninspired ):  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _**  
**

–

**Chapter 13: Poison**

Waking up, abandoned and scared, in a dark, cold room was something I never thought would've happened to me- especially considering the fact that I felt groggy and weak; my hair damp from whatever was dripping on me at this very second and that being alone right now didn't feel like I was independent and strong because instead, it made me feel vulnerable.

I tried to move aside so the drips of liquid wouldn't hit me and send chills all over my body. I frowned a little; from pain and discomfort at staying in one awkward position for too long and then noticed that there was a weak light bulb flickering above me. Akira's aunty's dress- the bright fuchsia one with the shoulder pads was dirty and had rips in it and Akira didn't kill me first...well, if I didn't die here first anyway. Shifting a little, a sharp sting raced through my leg and I groaned in pain.

"Hayley? Are you awake?"

My head jolted upwards at the well-acquainted voice; but as I racked my brain for who had said it, it throbbed too and I felt an ache coming on. I held my head as it flopped down onto my hands; feeling terribly useless at that moment. I opened my mouth in an attempt to speak but found myself unable to do so. My voice was too dry to speak.

"Oh right, your throat probably hurts," the boy's voice laughed, "Drink the dripping water- it's the only thing we can drink since we get one cup of water per day. Don't worry, Hayley, it's fresh water, so it's all good,"

Being desperate at this point since my mouth yearned with thirst, I disregarded all the danger signs in the voice's advice and turned my head to the left to meet with the drips of liquid. When they hit the insides of mouth, I could instantly feel myself as more awake and less drowsy. I stayed there for a few more seconds and let a sigh of satisfaction as I moved back to my original spot.

"Who are you?" I demanded; my voice cracking from all the hidden emotions bottled up inside.

"I'm very hurt you forgot me!" a genuinely shocked voice gasped, "Hayley...did you hit you head or something?"

"I guess," I mumbled as I subconsciously rubbed my sore head, "But really, who are you? I've had enough drama and trauma today to deal with-"

"Hayley...it's me, Felix,"

My bloodshot eyes widened as I realised Felix was indeed alive and well. I scanned the dimly lit room for him but was unsuccessfully. Luckily, I had my voice to reply on, though I was well aware this could've been a hallucination or dream; or worse- a trap.

"Felix..." I whispered; the name feeling very warm and familiar as it rolled off my tongue, "How did we get here?"

"You tell me!" he laughed lightly, "I think I've been here for about 12 hours now, though I can't be sure since they took my Troop watch. After the attack at the Great North Shore, I was taken here by something I couldn't identify. I was completely taken out and powerless- I thought I was going to die,"

"I'm so sorry we let you down and couldn't save you," I sobbed, "We tried- we really did!"

"I believe you, Hayley," he smiled quietly, "But I believe it's too late now. The Vortex has taken over by eliminating a third of the trip. I can only pray everyone will be alright; including Yuki,"

"There's always hope, Felix- and there always will be; even in the darkest situations..." I said reassuringly, "And I'm sure the others will be fine. They _will _find us because I'm certain that Akira, Jake, Keiko and Yuki won't rest til they rescue us,"

"You're probably right..." Felix sighed as we both heard a violent knock on the door, "Don't speak, ok Hayley? That's probably the Master right now and he doesn't like communication,"

I wanted to protest and ask him who was this Master that Gavin had talked about before he had done _whatever _he had done to get me here. I blinked twice before understanding Felix as the door knob squeaked; turning and revealing a dark figure at the doorway.

"Hello, my prisoners," a voice that belonged to a woman bellowed, "I see that we have a new prisoner to join you, Felix and I see she is awake. I am under the impression that you know Miss Hayley Steele?"

"Yes, Madame," Felix nodded, "I do know Hayley,"

"I see you've learnt if I can detect a lie or not," she cackled darkly, "Good, good. I was expecting you to pick it up _much _faster; being the smart one in the Troop and all,"

"Hey, lady!" I screamed before I could shut my mouth, "_No one _talks to my friend like that! I don't know who you are what the _hell _you want but Felix is the most intelligent and nicest boy I've ever met. Nothing you say can change that, got it?"

I felt self-pride overcome me and I started to grin at the realisation that the old Hayley was back- the one that never backed down from a fight; the one that always protected her friends; the one that would argue for what she believed in.

"Oh, _they_ did say you were a feisty one," she observed dryly, "Now Hayley, no need to be defensive. I was just reminiscing a fond memory between Felix and I,"

"Stay away from her, Poison!" Felix protested as I felt myself being yanked my the front of my dress.

"Listen, sweetheart, if you want to stay _alive _when your friends find you, I suggest you stick to my rules and obey my instructions; got it?" she seethed; mocking what I had said to her.

When I didn't reply to her, she tugged on the dress tighter; making fearful of it ripping. The material started to rub harshly against my skin and I whimpered in pain. I looked up at her; my eyes in slits and saw the venom and danger in her piercing blue eyes- the same colour of Gus and Gavin's. I shuddered slightly and she, sadistically, grabbed my hair that was out of its bun with her bony han; making me cry with excruciating agony.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Poison giggled evilly.

"Yes," I agreed as she let me go so I fell down onto the dirty floor with a thud.

"Just leave her alone, Poison!" Felix commanded, "You want _me _to tell you where the treasure is, don't you?"

"That _was _the plan," she sneered rudely, "But your nosy friends had to piss me off. I knew something had to be done,"

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?" I shouted frustratedly; almost in despair, "It's like you two are speaking a different language to me. I can't see anything; let alone_ understand _anything. So tell me, who the hell is Poison and what the hell she wants!"

"I have no time for this," Poison rolled her eyes as she threw a rock that fell into my lap, "See you in a few hours- maybe by _then _you'll crack,"

Poison left the room; her heels clacking as she walked out and shut the door firmly. I heard some shuffling in front of me and I was quite terrified it was rats or something gross like that. I tried to look for Felix again but was unsuccessful. Hearing a switch go off, I looked up and the prison cell lit up- brighter than before but still not completely bright. Fortunately, I could now see Felix's form; hovering in the corner next to a button for the lights. I picked up the object on my lap which was actually a bread roll. Being starving, I took a small bite and found it very hard and distasteful.

"Felix!" I grinned as I got up from my position and limped over to him.

I wrapped my dirty arms around his warm form. Immediately, his arms wrapped around my waist and I felt safe; unlike the danger and fear I felt before.

"I'm glad you're alright, Hayley," Felix smiled at me; black smudges and bruises on his face, "Though the dress Akira's aunty let you borrow seems to be quite dead,"

"Yeah, I know. He's probably going to kill me...if we don't die here first,"

"Nonsense; Poison wouldn't kill us," Felix replied, "This has all been part of her plan,"

"Please expand," I sighed, "I'm horribly lost,"

"Well I have a theory about the Vortex, Poison and Gus and everything _weird _that's been happening since we got to Japan," Felix began, "My suspicious arose after your little incident with Gus. Why target _you_- I mean, he goes to school with Akira, Yuki and Keiko and could've hurt them at _any _time? You guys might've been friends, sure, but still- I didn't believe that was a strong enough motive to want to _kill_ you. I concluded that there must've been another source either controlling him or blackmailing him to do such a thing,"

I nibbled on my bread as Felix took off his glasses and wiped it with his nearly-grey polo that used to be white. I pointed it out and Felix and I found it funny at how unhygienic the conditions we had been through were.

"I was attacked by Gavin after you went missing," I murmured, "Akira got a tip to go to Leanne's stupid party and then...it all happened so fast! I _knew _I should've listened to Jake, dammit!"

"Oh god, Gavin's in on this?" Felix said; clearly devastated.

"I think it was the same monster that pretended to be Gus," I explained, "He did the same thing as Gus did- I felt this pressure on my top lip and before I knew it, I was unconscious,"

"Sounds very strange..." Felix sighed, "But this makes my assumptions even more similar to the truth. I agree that the thing that possessed Gus is probably the same as whoever possessed Gavin but it still doesn't make sense. Gus and Gavin? If they really wanted to fool us into someone they trusted, why not our school friends or family?"

"Maybe they couldn't have gotten their DNA in time?" I proposed as Felix rose a confused eyebrow at me, "I was at a 'Young Doctors and Scientists of Today' convention last month and they were talking about the possibility of cloning things. I was thinking that though whoever controlling the monster could've just researched for our identity, they didn't because they knew they couldn't have obtained a sample of their DNA to clone them. Gus and Gavin were both in Japan when we were here and since they both had some connection with us in the first place, the person controlling them must've thought that it wouldn't have been too suspicious to attack us coz we knew them,"

"Valid point, Hayley!" Felix beamed, "That could very well explain why Gus and Gavin were the ones that attacked you. So what does the Vortex have to do with this?"

"I have _no _idea about that one..." I answered.

"Although it seems like the Vortex has had nearly _anything _to do with this case, I think it's a hoax," Felix suggested, "We came here to defeat the Vortex and return it to the monster world without causing too much havoc and destruction- but for this whole time, we haven't _ever _seen it. Statistically speaking, Vortexes are incredibly rare and to find one in the middle of busy Tokyo city seems rather bizarre- don't you think?"

"But I thought you said you saw the Vortex when it spat bomballs at Keiko, Yuki and I?"

"We...well, sort of lied," he admitted cowardly, "We just wanted to impress you girls. In reality though, we heard loud thuds and assumed it was the Vortex. But before we could've checked out what it was, we saw bomballs come out of no where and attach themselves into the vehicle all of you were in,"

"Where does that leave us, Felix?"

"That leaves us with choices that are endless and decisions that need to be made," Felix said truthfully, "But the most important thing right now is that we find a way out of here,"

"I completely agree with you there, Felix!" I exclaimed; tossing the bread roll away, "That bread tasted disgusting! I need real food or my stomach will die!"

"Very funny, Hayley," he smiled, "Poison isn't that mean to her prisoners,"

"_Please _don't tell me you're developing a crush for the _psycho _who locked us in here!" I screamed furiously at him as he just shrugged with a smirk on his face- a smirk that looked too familiar to Jake's.

"I'm kidding, Hayley; lighten up will you?" Felix grinned.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled softly, "Oh and Felix- do you have any idea why we're Poison's prisoners in the first place?"

"Poison's some some of genetic mutation scientist, I think," Felix replied, "She created the monster that attacked us on the shore. I had never seen that monster before so I knew someone was altering monster DNA to create a new one. You obviously can't just play with genetics and hope something happens; it takes years of experience, research and practice. I believe Poison over here has gone a little crazy with the possibilities of combinations for new monsters,"

"Do you think she's responsible for all the monsters that have been going around Japan lately?"

"Either that or she's controlling the Vortex somehow," he thought, "There's not really any other explanation, is there?"

"Guess so," I reasoned as I hugged Felix once again, "Thankyou Felix. I have no idea what I would do if you weren't here with me,"

For the next hour or so, Felix and I just talked about general things. We re-evaluated our lives as we had finally lived life on the edge- and it was scary and thrilling at the same time, but mostly scary. Felix made jokes about how much school we had missed out on and everything we'd have to say when we got back to safe Lakewood. Our families were all at home; probably thinking we'd be fine when in fact, we were the complete opposite.

"Do you really believe the others are coming?" Felix asked honestly as we lay down on the floor together; staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"Yeah Felix," I yawned, "I believe they will,"

Sleep soon conquered the both of us. Felix had fallen asleep first; obviously from all the thinking and emotions that we had both gone through together today from being kidnapped. I had dreamt of a very muscular Jake Collins barging in through the door with a huge gun; ready to shoot Poison and rescue Felix and I out of here, though unfortunately, that never happened. I wondered what was happening with Akira, Keiko, Yuki and Jake right now. Were they trying to find us? Or had they already given up on the possibility of us being alive?

Soon enough, I was being shaken awake by a better-looking Felix. It seemed like he had washed off the black smudges on his face to reveal a few bruises and scratches. His eyes were clear and bright and I groggily got up to see why he had woken me up.

"What, Felix?" I said exasperatedly; desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

"Sorry Hayley, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," Felix apologised as he gestured to the door, "I thought you might want some an actual meal for the morning,"

My stomach gave me away as I sat up excitedly and looked a little _too_ eagerly for food. Glancing around, I saw our dimly and dirty room that had windows at the very tops of the room- small ones with big metal railings so we couldn't even see outside, even if we tried standing one the other person's back to gain height. I turned my head and was honestly a little shocked to see someone who looked like a pizza delivery man standing at the door. He had a beige T-shirt on with an unrecognisable pink logo and matching beige slacks. Felix and I couldn't see the man's face as his pink hat was covering it.

"Breakfast for Felix and Hayley?"

A vaguely familiar voice said as he took in a tray of boxed goods. The scent of bacon and egg wafted throughout the room and my stomach grumbled loudly again. Felix laughed as the man set the tray on a crooked wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Thanks man, you have no idea how long we haven't eaten," Felix said humourously; patting the man on the back.

"Very well then," the mysterious man brushed off formally as he walked through the door, "I have some drinks in my truck for you. Poison told me to ask you what drinks you would like for your breakfast today. She wants you to be well and healthy for today- I've heard she has big plans,"

I gulped audibly in fear of what Poison had in store for us today. Usually, psychos didn't give their victims food unless they wanted to eat them! Or maybe in this case, torture them. Felix put a relaxed arm around my shoulder; secretly telling me everything would be alright and there was nothing to be scared of. My heart beat at an extremely intense rate- I was _petrified _with what Poison might do to us and the possibility of actually _dying _here didn't make me feel any better.

"I think we both need coffee," Felix joked, "We don't get enough sleep around here. Thanks man,"

The man nodded; still shielding his face as he left through the door. Felix anxiously turned around to me- the completely opposite of his attitude towards the delivery man.

"Is it just me or is there something really...strange about that guy?" Felix mumbled; struggling to find the right word to describe him.

"I thought his voice sounded familiar," I agreed, "But I couldn't make out who it was,"

Before Felix could speak again, the man came in with two large cups of coffee.

"One for the man- with milk, no sugar and one for the lady- with sugar and extra milk," the man stated as he handed it over to us.

"How do you know how we take our coffees?" I asked in alarm.

The man took off his hat and grinned at us victoriously. Felix and I almost dropped our coffees at the realisation of who was standing in front of us. Suddenly, I felt at peace with everything that had happened because I knew that it was all going to be fine and maybe, _just _maybe, Felix and I wouldn't have to perish in such disgusting circumstances.

"Mr Stockley?" Felix blurted out, "What are you-"

But he was soon cut off when Mr Stockley grabbed our heads into a massive, bone-crushing, bear hug.

–

**Hope this clears up any confusion in previous chapters! This story is meant to have many twists and turns and be a little stereotypical but with my own unique spin on it! I hope you're liking my story so far :D  
Sorry this chapter was a little short; it was mainly for revision purposes since many of you probably forgot this story ):**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW so I can update ASAP! Remember, your review counts towards the next (and hopefully, soon) chapter of There You Go Again!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	14. Crystal Clear

**PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT.**

**My heart goes out to all those affected by the Japanese disaster- this chapter is dedicated to you. Stay strong, Japan! We're here to support you(:**

**I'll be donating a set amount of money depending on how many reviews I get (stories on Fan Fiction and Fiction Press included) to a charity of your choice from the 03/04/11 til the 06/04/11!**** So please review my stories on Fan Fiction and ****visit inspirethewriterx3 on Fiction Press to check out my stories on Fiction Press and leave a review!**

**Please review in order to support Japan :D****  
**

**Also, I apologise for the lack of updates lately. But my holidays are coming up in a week, and hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story! Excited? :P**

**NEW TWITTER: Inspire_Sarah – please follow me to see when I'm updating next, why I haven't updated in ages, etc. (:**

**Special thanks to: Zeppo104, rogue4ever, minimaddi, Writingaddict69, TechnicolorInsomnia, rheiaxedward, Eclarefan4ever and Alex Spotlight for reviewing the last chapter~ Wanna be part of this list? Then leave a review today!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: __After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 14: Crystal Clear**

Trees and sheep.

I had only seen those two things in the past few hours.

That's right- trees and sheep.

The sky was now dim with hints of orange and yellow quietly illuminating the sky; telling everyone in the world that it was almost time to fall asleep and start a new day. Tiredly, I leaned my heavy head against the glass of the window. Felix was currently passed out from going crazy over researching about the connection between the Vortex and Poison, while Mr Stockley tried to offer us advice and catch up on all he had missed out, even when he was supposed to be concentrating solely on driving down the windy, dirty road.

I looked away from the window and closed my eyes. Though I was incredibly tired from all I had been through in the last twenty four hours, I still couldn't close my eyes and shut myself off from what was happening. How could all this trouble have roused from one lousy monster?

"You know, thinking _this _hard isn't good for you when you're tired,"

I opened my eyes again and glanced at Mr Stockley; who still had his eyes on the road

"I wasn't really thinking, Mr Stockley," I replied softly, "I was reflecting back on what's happened in the past week. It's been crazy,"

"It certainly has, but Hayley, you know that this mission was extremely difficult. It would've been virtually impossible to succeed in the first few days. That's why I gave you guys two weeks here to, hopefully, sort out the problem," Mr Stockley chuckled.

"I see," I mumbled, "So, what'll happen now?"

"We all made mistakes in the last few days- the biggest ones, of course, were putting Felix's and your lives in danger. So now we'll have to talk to the Japanese Troop and go from there, though I know their Troop adviser was certainly not happy when he found out we had put the mission under serious consideration and evaluation by the International Troop,"

"Oh god, this is all my fault!" I exclaimed, "I shouldn't have done something so _stupid _and followed Gavin out of the club or-"

"Hayley! This isn't your fault," Mr Stockley whispered reassuringly, "We're a _team. _If International Troop blames you- they blame Felix, Jake and I too,"

Jake.

The name sounded so distant when it had came out of Mr Stockley's mouth. What was he up to right now? Was he trying to find Felix and I right now? Did he miss me?

Because I sure as hell missed him.

My eyebrows furrowed at what I had concluded and I suddenly felt confused- even more confused than before. My mind drifted from the crisis in regard to the Vortex to another problem I had: Jake Collins. I could feel the beat of my heart go ballistic when I thought of the moment I'd reunite with him. Though we weren't anything more than friends, I still had so much to say; so much like, how I never wanted to fight again with him over anything stupid like boys again, and how much I love his smile and his chocolate brown eyes and well...how much I wanted him to choose me instead of Leanne.

"Hayley?"

"Oh right," I shook my head; my cheeks flushing from what I had realised about Jake after a near-death encounter, "Sorry, I was zoned out for a second there. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that it's time for dinner," Mr Stockley explained, "I'm starving. I hope there's some good food at this diner. You can wake Felix up and I'll go in and get us a table,"

Mr Stockley shot me a warm grin and I found myself smiling back at his kindness. He handed me over the car keys and told me to lock up before I left the car with Felix. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr Stockley shove his brown bulky wallet and a mini-laser gun just like mine into his pockets. I was glad that he was taking some precaution as danger was everywhere in Japan. He left soon and as I unbuckled my seat belt, I nudged Felix in the ribs in an attempt to wake him up.

"What? What's happening?" Felix shouted in alert as I tried to hold in a giggle.

"Felix, no need to panic," I teased, "We're just going to get some dinner,"

"Sounds good coz I'm starving!" he remarked as he hopped out of the car; while I just laughed with amusement.

I locked the car and the two of us strolled casually to the diner. It looked like a shabby shack but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. It had a neon red sign that was flashing the words _Baxter's Barbecue, _while the restaurant itself had a creamy beige colour with a green roof and a dark brown-red colour for its blinds that were currently swaying a little due to the small breeze. Unlike _Breakfast Blitz_, we were now on a dusty road in the middle of no where- since Mr Stockley didn't really know where he was going as he wasn't a local like Akira, Yuki and Keiko.

Like Jake, it now felt like Akira, Yuki and Keiko weren't actually _real. _

"This place looks completely deserted," Felix observed distastefully, "Not to mention run down. Are you sure this was the best place to get food?"

"We've got no other choice, Felix," I scowled.

"I guess it's alright; considering what we're wearing," he joked as he gestured to our ruined clothing, "I mean, we are what we-"

I stopped laughing as I heard Felix get abruptly get cut off his last sentence. Panic started to take over so I quickly swerved my head around ready for any danger; my mini-laser gun already ready to go in the palm of my hands.

"Relax, Hayley, I only tripped," Felix mocked as he rubbed his sore arm, "Sorry to scare you,"

"No it's fine," I nodded; placing my gun back into my pocket, "What did you trip over?"

"This," he said as he picked up a wallet that looked quite familiar.

"I've seen that wallet before..." I murmured until it suddenly clicked in my head, "Felix, it's Mr Stockley's!"

"How do you know?" Felix asked curiously, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" I shrieked, "I saw Mr Stockley take it when he left the car to the diner. He wouldn't have just dropped his wallet randomly so-"

A loud explosion was heard from the little diner; cutting me off. Felix and I looked up in alarm and I was scared beyond belief. Was Mr Stockley going to be ok?

"I think he's in trouble," he rushed as I gulped, "Do you have your laser gun here?"

I nodded. He took a knife out from his back pocket and I was a little surprised at why he had the object. Considering this wasn't the time to ask the question, we hurried to the entrance and stood next to each side of the door; ready to attack.

"You ready to fight some monsters?" Felix winked at me as he held onto his knife tightly.

"Ready as always," I laughed softly as I rose my leg to kick the doors open.

The door swiftly swung open though with Mr Stockley running out of the doors while screaming like a girl, so I lowered my leg down and pouted a little. I really missed kicking down doors. Mr Stockley had his arms swaying in the air and his mouth wide open- if it wasn't for the possiblility of his life being in danger, I would've gladly peed in my pants from laughter. Felix looked at me with confusion and I was just as surprised and lost as he was. What were we supposed to do now?

"What are you kids still doing there?" Mr Stockley exclaimed from the car, "Run!"

As Felix and I turned around a dozen, round grey bombballs appeared out of nowhere and like cowards, we screamed at the top of our lungs as we rushed to Mr Stockley's car. I yanked on the car door and hopped in while Mr Stockley looked behind him and reversed out onto the road, as Felix grabbed his gun that was by his side and shot at bombballs that flung themselves against our car.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep shooting at them, guys!" Felix announced; wiping his forehead from the sweat that had formed there.

"Hayley, help Felix out," Mr Stockley commanded as I took out my gun, rolled down the window and readied myself to shoot, "We'll be arriving at Akira's in fifteen minutes. Do you think you guys can hold on til then?"

"Not really sure," I screamed truthfully; angry bombballs still attacking Mr Stockley's car, "Felix, by any chance, would you know how to get rid of these things?"

"Unfortunately no," Felix cried, "God damn it, I hate these things! It was worse than that biology experiment with Jake-"

"Not the time, Felix!" I snapped.

Though there were only a few bombballs left now, they were still as persistent as ever. My arms were sore from pointing them at a weird angle to shoot from the rolled-down window. Mr Stockley made some sharp turns, swerving the car around in an attempt to throw some of the bombballs off, and was only partially successful.

"I think that was the last one," Felix laughed; as I drew a sigh, until another one popped into his vision, "Wait, I-"

"Got it," I smiled with pride as I shot the last bombball off from our trail.

"Good job guys; I'm sorry for what you had to do just then," Mr Stockley congratulated, "But on the bright side, we'll be there in a few minutes. You guys should relax a little now; you've done a terrific job,"

Within a moment or so, the deserted surroundings disappeared, and our eyes saw tall buildings, small grocers and stylish boutiques. I was suddenly very excited that I'd be reunited with my friends again and hopefully, solve this messed up mystery. There were just so many puzzle pieces that didn't fit together.

How was Poison? Where was the Vortex? Why did the bombballs attack us at the diner? What does this have to do with Gus and Gavin? Will everyone be alright by the end of this?

There were just too many questions, and not enough answers.

"Something's not right..." murmured Mr Stockley as he pulled up against the familiar beach house that belonged to Ami, Akira's aunty, "It's almost six in the evening, and yet, all the lights are closed..."

"They could be out, you know," I chuckled, "They do have lives,"

"Not possible, Hayley. They promised me they'd be here today when I informed them I was bringing you guys back. Then it must be..."

"Monsters," Felix and I said at the same time; as we flashed a grin at each other for thinking the same way.

"I'll take the front with Felix; Hayley, you take the back," Mr Stockley commanded as we discreetly moved out of the car.

I grew nervous. It had been a long time since Hayley Steele had done anything, well, _important _and _risky _like this. I swallowed the lump in my throat and Felix gave me a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine," he whispered into my ear; right before he and Mr Stockley crept away in the already dark sky.

I sneaked around the back; the sand making my trek just the bit harder to conquer. The air was now chilly, probably because I was near the water. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and I rubbed my arms feverishly as I tried to keep warm. Abruptly, I heard a shuffle from inside the house. My heart started to race and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I took out my laser gun and was ready to shoot.

Silently, I prayed that the door would be open. Upon turning the knob, I realised it was unlocked. I crept in subtly and I could make out shadows in the living room. I hid behind the kitchen bench and tried to identify who was in the house.

"Hayley?"

On instincts, I opened my mouth to scream, but a clammy hand immediately slammed their hand over it.

"Listen, I am going to release you now, but you can not make a noise. Someone's in our house and we have no idea who," a recognisable voice hushed with caution.

I nodded in response and slowly, the hand was lifted off of my mouth. The gun in my hand was practically begging me to aim it at this stranger but for some reason, my heart was telling me it would be a big mistake.

"Hayley, I know what you want to do, but you are not shooting that at me. Do you not even know who this is?"

I shook my head defeatedly and I heard an amused sigh beside me.

"It is me- Yuki," she said softly.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed; still quietly, as I wrapped my arms around her skinny form, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well I have not seen you in two days, I think," Yuki chuckled lightly, "I have missed you greatly,"

"More like you've missed Felix greatly," I winked at her; and even though it was dark so I couldn't see, I knew she was blushing.

There was a creaky noise in the living room and Yuki and I froze. I could feel Yuki's fear around me and I began to worry too. Could they have heard us?

"Look, the electricity is out and Akira, Keiko and I are all scattered around the house; with no _clue _what's going on, so I am going to check on what is happening in the living room where all the noise seems to be coming from," Yuki murmured, "Stay here and do _not _move,"

I began to protest but she just shushed me and crawled away from me. I tried to look to the side of the kitchen bench and see where she had gone but was unsuccessful. Leaning against the cold marble of the bench, I tried to steady my breathing and prepare myself for the unexpected.

So Akira, Keiko and Yuki were all somewhere around the house though Yuki clearly had no idea where they were? That was insane! Who would've tried so hard to get rid of the J-Troop?

Oh right, Poison.

But where was Jake? Why didn't Yuki mention Jake? Was he with Leanne again? I really hated plaguing my mind with these questions but somehow, I couldn't help but panic and worry about the well-being of my friends- which reminded me of Felix and Mr Stockley. Were _they _ok?

Unexpectedly, the lights flickered on. It was bright now, meaning anyone could've been near to spot me and attack. I grabbed my laser gun and bounced up with my gun pointed blatantly as I spun around to check if there were any dangers around me.

"Hayley!" Felix grinned as he ran towards me and gave me a huge hug, "We thought you were missing!"

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed as I saw a terrified Keiko and Akira enter the kitchen.

"We sure have missed you, Hayley," Akira laughed as he kissed my hair.

"Oh Hayley, we are so glad to see you and Felix are ok!" Keiko giggled, "We all have been worried sick and much has happened since you two have disappeared,"

"Please explain with detail," Mr Stockley commented as we all sat down on the dining table.

"Well, after you disappeared, we all persistently tried to look for you. Jake told us about Gavin but we couldn't locate him- it was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth," Keiko started as Akira closed the windows and blinds in the house; out of paranoia, I guess.

"But the next day, we were in town to check out any suspicious activity until we got a hit on our Gavin boy," Akira analysed, "It seems like he was the one that robbed the bank back in Tokyo. He and some dog-like creature; yes, we are still unsure what animal he brought along, stole the money and I'm guessing, have used it to supply to their leader to help out their diabolical plans,"

"Poison," Felix cursed, "I knew it was her all along,"

"Excuse me?" Yuki gasped, "Who is this Poison?"

"Poison was the...uh, woman, that captured Felix and I," I stated; partially struggling for the right word to describe her, "She must've realised we left and came here to look for us!"

"That _must _be it!" Mr Stockley concluded, "But what exactly does she want from us?"

"She wants to rule the world," Felix shrugged.

"Well, what villain _doesn't _want to do that?" I coughed.

"Let me finish," Felix said as he continued to inform all of us, "She wants to join the monster and human world together so that she can control both and they'll be chaos in both worlds. With the worlds weakened, she'll be able to combine other worlds together- worlds we do not know of, so that she can rule the whole entire galaxy,"

"That's impossible!" Mr Stockley cried as he shook his head, "To do that, you need to know where-"

"The Crystalix is," Felix finished for Mr Stockley; leaving the rest of us stunned and confused.

"But I thought that was a myth..." Akira gulped, "Do you where it is, Felix?"

"Well, I was doing research on it last year for the science fair, but then, Mr Stockley warned me that it would ultimately result in the monster world and the Troop being revealed to everyone, so I had to build a plain old photon cannon," Felix snorted, "Anyway, as I was looking into it, I learnt that it is said that the Crystalix was a dangerous gem that, in the wrong hands, could result in serious danger, so, well, the Ancient Civilisations hid it away to be guarded forever and made sure never to be lost,"

"That makes sense now," Yuki nodded, "But how does the monsters, like the Vortex fit into this?"

"Exactly! What has the Vortex got to do with this? Well, you see, Poison was smart enough to create it as a diversion!"

"Which means..." Keiko drawled as she tipped her head to side in confusion, "I am not following, you, Felix,"

"The Ancient Civilisations thought about where to hide the Crystalix deeply before actually hiding it. The Vortex is one of the rarest monsters in the entire galaxy, you see- making it extremely difficult to locate one. It's also very dangerous- an added bonus. If it is not slayed soon, a huge army of monsters can appear from a portal located somewhere on the Vortex; hence where it got its name. This was another reason why they hid it here, as after time, the Vortex would soon die out so the Crystalix would go with it," Felix smiled with self-satisfaction.

"I understand now!" Akira announced as he slammed his hands against the table, "All this time, we have been going after the wrong criminal. These monsters were a way to distract us from Poison as she searches each Vortex for the Crystalix!"

"Exactly!" Felix yelled excitedly.

"Are you saying that the Crystalix is hidden _inside _of the Vortex?" I questioned in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Felix chuckled.

"Good job, Felix!" Mr Stockley proclaimed, "Instead of Poison always trying to find and intimidate us, let's go find her and give her a piece of our minds! Who's with me?"

We all cheered and screamed with approval as we scattered away from the table. I grabbed my back pack from the room I was sharing with Yuki and prepared myself for the battle that was going to come. I packed a bottle of water, a towel, and a few weapons Keiko had just passed to me. There was no chance to change so of course, I slipped into Jake's comfortable grey hoodie. I was a little upset that the scent of Jake Collins had left the article of clothing and was replaced with the smell of my shampoo.

Mr Stockley had little trouble making us sandwiches for the trip and handed them to us as we walked out the door. Akira and Keiko held hands as they boarded the Troop vehicle, while Felix and Yuki talked affectionately to each other; how much they had missed each other was clearly showing at that moment. I smiled brightly to myself as I sat down comfortably next to Akira- eager to catch up with everyone. And well, to find out where Jake was.

Soon enough, Keiko, Yuki and Felix were in a deep sleep from the obvious exhaustion they had received from strangers breaking into their house and defending the whole Great North Shore with only the three of them. I felt a little guilty for not helping them as I was somewhere else being defenseless, but then again, without Felix and I being kidnapped, we wouldn't have had such a break-through in the case.

"Sorry about the dress, Akira," I said; starting off an awkward conversation with Akira, "I know you're probably heaps mad but-"

"You do not need to stress, Hayley," Akira beamed, "This is not your fault,"

"I'd be happy to pay for it though!" I protested as I rubbed my temples, "I..."

"You look like you are in deep thought, Hayley," Akira teased as I stuck my tongue out at him; making me completely forget what I was talking about before so that I could only think about Jake.

"Something's bothering me," I sighed defeatedly; Akira swinging an arm around my shoulders.

"I can tell," Akira rolled his eyes humourously, "What is wrong?"

"Where's Jake?" I blurted out before I had any real time to actually phrase my question without sounding like a complete lunatic.

Akira looked taken aback and ran a nervous hand through his slick, black hair. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds, he opened them again. They looked pained. My heart was beating anxiously against the fabric of my dirty dress. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. I swallowed audibly and Akira, quite reluctantly, opened his mouth to answer what I wanted to know.

"He's gone,"

–

**Thought it was going to be over? Well you thought wrong! :D**

**Again,**** please review to support Japan!**** (details at the top of this chapter!)**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, so until then,  
FOLLOW MY TWITTER /Inspire_Sarah , KEEP REVIEWING FOR AN ASAP UPDATE AND...I expect to hear from you soon ;D****  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	15. Showdown

**Hey guys, hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter!  
My friends and family and my school have donated to the Japanese Disaster so thankyou for reviewing, guys(:  
**

**I promise to update more frequently if you guys:**

**Please leave a review to support Japan, considering this story takes place in Japan. If Hayley, Jake and Felix were really there, they'd need our help ):**

**Please check out and review my stories on Fiction Press- Under One Roof and The Misadventures of a Hopeless Romantic! It would mean the world to me :D**

**Follow my twitter (****Inspire_Sarah****) for why I haven't updated, what I'm working on and sneak peeks of what I have in stored next for all my stories!**

**Oh and thanks to Laury the Latrator, KarmaHope, Zeppo104, AVATAR's maddest Hatter, Eclarefan4ever, Alex Spotlight, terraXbbXFAN2, minimaddi, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, themadhatter14, MadisonRose-01, Black Thoroughbred Filly, hpmad1234, technodude458 and ****LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr** **for reviewing! **

**You guys rock coz I'VE HIT 100+ REVIEWS!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 15: Showdown**

"What do you mean by 'he's gone', Akira?" I said in disbelief; having trouble breathing.

"Hayley, calm-"

"I mean, I thought we were in this together! That no matter what happens, we'll still be there for each other and we'd never go down without a fight! What happened to the word, team-work, huh? Did he forget about that? Did he forget everything we said; everything the Troop was about? Did he..."

Did he forget about me?

I felt light-headed. I wasn't sure whether to be angry, or confused or disappointed Jake was 'gone'. What kind of Troop member just left their team for their own, selfish reasons? I clenched my fists and I felt my nails dig into the palm of my hands. I didn't feel the pain though. I felt so numb.

"Hayley, please relax, or you will faint," Akira instructed placidly as he lay a caring hand on my lap, "You need to breathe in and out, and I will tell you why Jake has left this-"

"Oh god, he isn't dead is he?" I gasped; cutting him off, "Because, oh god, there was so much I hadn't said to him, so much I-"

"Hayley, will you please stop freaking out and just _listen _to what Akira has to say?" Mr Stockley bellowed; snapping me out of my panic attack.

Akira looked at me expectantly and I nodded at him for him to continue talking and explaining. Mr Stockley continued to drive. Akira took in a deep breath and I was scared, again, at what he was going to reveal next, because if Jake _was _dead, I'd...I'd just be in ruins and...I wouldn't be able to continue on. The thought of Jake made my heart flutter and my pulse giggle. Not being able to fight monsters with him...talk to him..._hold _him ever again immediately sickened me and I shuddered from fright uncontrollably. I mean sure, Jake and I fought endlessly over the most ridiculous things but he was my best friend, along with Felix. He was not only my pal, but my Troop partner too, and losing him would be losing a part of me too.

"Ok well, Hayley, he-"

"I'm not asking for much, Akira," I whispered quickly- interrupting Akira for the billionth time, "I just need you to tell me he's alive,"

"Well, if that is all you need, Hayley," Akira smiled, "Then he is not dead,"

"Really?" I mumbled quietly as Akira gave me a reassuring hug.

"Yes, the last time I saw him, he was alive," Akira replied, "However, I am not sure how his flight went. He left a couple of hours ago,"

"Oh thank God!" I breathed in relief as tears leaked out of my eyes, "If Jake died, I couldn't...I can't...I wouldn't be able to breathe. He's just...too big a part of my life and I couldn't ever...wait what flight?"

Akira sighed and looked at me dully. I was a little offended at how bored he looked at me, but then I re-evaluated the situation. I _did _keep interrupting him and jumping to conclusions. It was normal for him to be a little annoyed at me.

"After Jake heard news about you getting kidnapped by Gavin, he only blamed himself. He said it was his fault for not looking after you- even when he had a feeling that you were in trouble and Gavin was the bad guy. He was a wreck,"

I winced. Jake had no reason to be in pain because it _wasn't_ his fault. If it was anyone's fault, it should've been mine for trusting Gavin in the first place. H was possessed and different to the last time I saw him, so as a Troop member, I should've _seen _something was up. But I failed to do so.

"With his whole Troop team gone, he felt no reason to be here," Akira swallowed, "He tried his best to help us locate you guys- believe us, we never stopped looking. But all our attempts were unsuccessful. It seemed like you had been, uh, how do you say...taken off the radar?"

"Oh,"

"Though we tried extremely hard to find you; save you; at _least _get you some help, we could not. We barely slept in the 24 or so hours you and Felix were missing. Some were handling it better than others, like Keiko and me who have learnt not to get our emotions involved with our work, while others, like Yuki and Jake were clearly distracted. So, Jake did something he could only ever do when he couldn't work properly and only think about you and Felix. He-"

"Went to Leanne," I said, almost bitterly; Akira raising an eyebrow at me.

"I will not even ask how you know, but instead, continue my story," Akira laughed softly as I smiled gratefully, "It just so happened that Leanne was returning back to Lakewood earlier this afternoon. Jake told us that Leanne understood his grief right now; that he was in an intense fight with his mime buddies, and that he needed to escape for a while. So Leanne, being the kind and rich girl she is- decided to buy Jake a ticket out of here,"

I tried to absorb everything Akira was saying. I understood the pressure Jake was under to try and find Felix and I, and I _guess _I got why he had run to _Leanne _for help, but I didn't grasp what would make him leave the freakin' _country_. Did he give up all hope that Felix and I might've come out of whatever situation we were in _alive? _

"We tried to convince him to stay and there was still a chance you were alive; that you and Felix were both capable Troop members. But he did not listen," Akira elaborated; his voice too calm to be just recounting what happened.

And then it hit me. Even when Akira said he didn't care about Jake and treated Jake modestly but arrogantly, he still cared for him- heck, we all did. Though Jake was gone, how we felt about him- how _I _felt about him wouldn't change.

"Thankyou Akira," I gestured weakly, "It means a lot that you told me all this. It's been a rough few days but hey, we're the Troop. We _will _push on and we _will _fight Poison and we _will _succeed; regardless if Jake is here or not,"

"That's the spirit!" Mr Stockley chimed in cheerfully; as Akira and I burst into laughter from surprise, "What? Why are we all laughing?"

"Nothing!" Akira and I grinned slyly, while Mr Stockley frowned at us, but continued to drive.

"Mr Stockley sir," Akira began, "Where are we heading to find Poison?"

"I was thinking we should visit the diner that Poison attacked us at. We could investigate there and see what happens," Mr Stockley replied, "We should be there right about...now,"

The car swerved left and entered the car park of _Baxter's Barbecue. _It was still deserted, as expected, since the time was almost midnight. The diner itself though had broken windows and the doors open, probably from the bombballs that had attacked us, just a mere few hours before. But even when it was empty, there was an eerie and strange atmosphere about the place.

I checked that my laser gun was still in my pocket and was relieved to find it was. Mr Stockley stopped the car and turned it off, while Akira nudged the others awake.

"What is happening?" exclaimed Yuki and Keiko at the same time, which made them burst into laughter at their similar reactions to be woken up.

"I'm guessing you woke us up with good reason, Akira?" Felix smirked.

"Of course! I would not bother my friend if it was not for the sake of monsters!" Akira winked as the rest of us just chuckled, "We are going to check out the diner you, Hayley and Mr Stockley were attacked in,"

"Good," Yuki stated boldly; grabbing her huge plasma cannon and tucking it under her skinny arm, "Let us destroy whoever tried to destroy us!"

"Whoa, calm your farm, Yuki!" I laughed softly, "We can't just go in there and start shooting everything in sight. We need a plan of action- just in case someone or something _is _in that building,"

"This is how it is going to work. Grab a weapon from the trunk and head to the diner," Keiko commanded; her independent side immediately kicking in that it almost stunned me a little, "Yuki and Felix, head towards the side entrance, Akira and I will go to the back and...oh,"

"Jake isn't here remember?" Felix said in a bored tone, "Hayley can come wth us,"

"No it's fine, I can go in from the front by myself," I answered with determination, even when my mind was telling me that it was a bad idea, "I don't need Jake- I've _never _needed him,"

I didn't know if I was trying to convince myself or the others at this point. As much as I wanted to be an individual that didn't depend on anyone else but herself, I couldn't be that person. Because as much as I wanted to fight this battle on my own, I just couldn't.

"I am not disagreeing with you, Hayley, but I think I should go through the front," Akira smiled softly, "I just do not want any of you to be hurt. I am willing to sacrifice myself,"

No one said anything but looked at Akira with respect. I really did admire him as a friend. He was brave and smart and always took initiative. Keiko looked so proud, I thought she teared up at one point. She threw herself into Akira's arms and gave him a sound kiss on the lips, before we all split up and attacked each entrance of the diner.

"You kids are such an amazing bunch," Mr Stockley grinned in an impressed manner, "I'll stay in the car and look out for any suspicious activity out here. Put these on and keep these close. I'll be able to communicate to you through these,"

In Mr Stockley's hands, we saw a few ear buds, presumingly for listening to him if something were to go out of hand. Everyone took one and placed them securely in their ears. Next, Mr Stockley passed out some headsets for us, and we fastened them tightly on our heads.

"There's a camera at the top of the headset so I can see exactly what situation you guys are in, if there's an emergency," Mr Stockley informed us diligently, "You can also communicate with me through the speaker,"

We wished each other luck briefly and preceded to approach the diner. I could feel myself shaking- it had been a long time since I had infiltrated a potential lair for a criminal. It felt exciting but nerve-wracking at the same time.

By the time Keiko and I arrived at the back entrance of _Baxter's _Barbecue, we could barely see Felix and Yuki on the side entrance of the diner, and Akira was completely out of view since he was barging in to the diner at the front entrance, while we were at the back. Keiko looked slightly worried but still strong. I smiled reassuringly at her and she gave me a small pat on the shoulder, as we got ready to kick down the door.

"Now!"

With a swift kick, I knocked down the door. Keiko ran into the room with her cannon, ready to shoot. I followed behind her; my heart pounding in my ears, as I saw Yuki and Felix and Akira. They all looked determined to shoot and all ready to destroy whatever could pop out and attack us.

The diner looked fine. There were a few blown up tables, probably from the bombballs, but other than that, it looked like your typical, shabby restaurant. Akira ran a frustrated hand through his hair and Yuki and Keiko yelped in annoyance. We were all _sure _we'd find something here.

"Akira, behind you!" Mr Stockley echoed into all our headsets.

But we were too slow to react. Akira groaned in pain when something hit his head, and he fell down with a thud.

"Akira!" Keiko screamed as she ran to his side; tears forming in her eyes.

"Looking for me?" a familiar but sinister voice cackled.

Poison.

Though the diner was dimly lit, I could see her more clearly than when I was her prisoner. She had flowing violet hair and piercing blue eyes- just like Gus and Gavin. Her lips were a dark red and shaped in a snark. She was wearing an extravagant dress in dark purples and deep plums with a matching, flowing cape. She had a staff in her hand, though it was empty at the top. Gold entwined detailings spiralled upwards which implied it should be holding something.

"Who are you?" Yuki said with venom.

"Dear child, you should know who I am. Why, I'm the lady who could've killed Akira, but chose not to. I'm the lady who kidnapped Felix and tricked Hayley into falling for Gavin, so she could join Felix as my prisoner," Poison smiled; her words dripping with fake layers of sweetness, "Unfortunately, I realised I had a problem when my hostages escaped,"

"What do you want, Poison?" I snapped impatiently, "I'm sick of your games!"

"Oh Hayley, you never were a passive one, were you?" Poison replied cryptically.

"Not anymore," I answered with equal intensity, "I'm Hayley Steele, Poison- I was _never _passive. I'm not going to sit on sidelines while you hurt my friends. So state your business or piss off!"

Poison's eyes widened and the rest of my friends could barely contain a giggle. Even Keiko smiled at my comment- and she was currently nursing poor Akira.

"I'm going to disregard that remark, for the sake of your life," Poison whispered darkly, "And I'm only here on business, which reminds me,"

Before I could register what was happening, a dark dust wooshed past me and pushed Felix to slam against the dirty wall of the diner. He winced in pain and the dark matter, controlled my Poison, squeezed Felix harder. He screamed as Poison's eyes glowed red and fangs grew out from her mouth. What kind of creature was she?

"I don't like games, Felix Garcia," Poison snapped, "I really don't. Now give it up. Where is the damn Crystalix?"

"I'm sick of these games too," Felix seethed angrily- an expression I've never seen from him before, since usually, Felix was such a nice, quirky guy; but this time, he just looked so fed up, "Let the others go and I'll lead you to the Crystalix,"

Poison's eyes turned back to their original colour, as the rest of us were just plain shocked to move. The sane part of my brain was to take a shot at Poison, but if I shot Poison, Felix would be injured too because he was too close to her. I couldn't risk hurting Felix to take down a criminal- no matter how dangerous and elusive.

"Hayley, please tell me Felix will be ok," Yuki prayed silently; making me wrap my arms around her.

"It's going to be alright, Yuki- you know how brilliant Felix is. Trust me when I say this will work out,"

Somehow, I even doubted myself when I tried to comfort Yuki.

Poison was more complicated and devious than any other person who had ever encountered. She was even worse than Gus, and Gus was a _handful_. Was this the end of the Troop- Japanese and Lakewood? I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't sure what to do now. Keiko was looking at Poison disgustedly, while Akira was still out cold. Yuki was shaking like a leaf and I wasn't even confident in what would happen next. Felix glanced at us caringly and smiled weakly. He was thinking of getting us out here safely and _alive _when he might not be the same. I couldn't believe at what Felix was going to do.

"Felix, please don't do it," I said; my voice shaky, "You can't sacrifice-"

Another cloud of dark dust rushed at me and knocked me over. I collided with a table and my shoulder stung badly. I tried to not show any pain, but the growing bruise on my body begged to differ. I rubbed the areas quickly, and slowly but driven to prove Poison wrong.

I was not weak. I was not going to be pushed around by some girl in a _cape_. I was not going to lose. I stood up with little problem, even with the sharp, burning pain all over my body. Hatred filling my whole entire body, I looked at Poison squarely in the eyes and opened my mouth. She looked surprised, well, slightly.

"I wouldn't suggest you trying that again," I murmured lowly, as I took out my mini laser gun and aimed.

Poison was suddenly thrown back; the dark matter previously holding Felix gone. Felix fell to the ground gracefully and breathed a sigh of relief. Yuki rushed over to find him and luckily, Felix looked fine- just a little shocked. Keiko gave me a thumbs up and I just smiled back politely at her. Unexpectedly, someone yanked on my hoodie and I was pulled up from behind.

"I should've dealt with you the first time I saw you, but no, I tried to play nice and get Gavin to charm you," Poison mumbled sinisterly, "I guess it's time to take care of things- _my _way,"

"Let go of her, Poison!" Felix yelled courageously, "It's me you want!"

"God, I'm so tired of this rubbish! I just want the Crystalix. All of you stupid Troop members should've left me and this case alone, but you nosy brats had to interfere with my plans," she scowled, as I struggled to be released by her, "Now, I'll be taking what I want, and hopefully, this will be the last time I see your putrid faces,"

Poison let go of me tiredly, and I injured my bottom as it collided with the ground. Yuki and Keiko grabbed their guns and tried to surprise attack the monster, but Poison was too fast for them. She easily dodged the two rays aimed at her, and smugly, shot a wide grin at them. A cloud of black swarmed Yuki and Keiko and they were knocked down. I grabbed my laser gun to react again, but I, too, was too slow. In a flash, Poison grabbed Felix and before he had the chance to react, they disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

"We failed...again," Keiko muttered miserably; rubbing her sore head.

"It seems Poison is going to win this battle," Yuki chimed in; while Keiko rushed over to see how Akira was doing, "We outnumbered her but she still managed to defeat us. We are too weak,"

"How could she have been this...strong? I have never met someone like her," Keiko thought out loud.

"I have no idea, Keiko, but dear sister, it looks like we can not beat her. Her plans will succeed and we are powerless to stop her," Yuki wept, until I spoke up.

"No, we're not. We're better than her and we'll always be. We can't give up now- especially when Felix's life is at stake. We're so close to the end; to finding the Crystalix, ending the Poison's source of power and destroying the Vortex, once and for all, so everyone and everything can be at peace and return to normal," I said rationally, "We can't turn our back now and let Poison go, without another fight,"

"She's right, you know," Keiko shrugged, "The world needs us more than ever now,"

"And Felix too. He's in _some _trouble when Poison finally realises that Felix has no clue where the Crystalix is,"

Yuki, Keiko and I all widened our eyes. A fourth voice had entered our conversation, and it certainly wasn't Mr Stockley or Felix. I turned around to meet with a pair of warm, familiar milk-chocolate eyes. My heart sped up and I wasn't sure if it was from fear or happiness.

"Jake?"

–

**Guys- shorter chapter than usual so I'm sorry about that, but it's really late (or early, not really sure what you would call this time LOL) so I've decided to end it here.  
So...what do you think? I hope you're enjoying this story!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, REVIEW MY FICTION PRESS STORIES AND FOLLOW MY TWITTER FOR SNEAK PEEKS! :D**

**Review, review, review! Updates will depend on reviews on Fan Fiction and Fiction Press(;**  
**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	16. The Pull of a Portal

**Hey guys,  
Sorry for the late update. If you guys follow my Twitter (Inspire_Sarah)- which you all should, you'd know that I recently had two heavy weeks of exams. Fingers crossed I did well, haha!**

**Special thanks to my amazing reviewers:minimaddi, LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr, themadhatter14, KarmaHope, Zeppo104, Black Thoroughbred Filly, EvilGeniusBookWorm13 and BuffyandChris. Seriously, you guys are incredible- thankyou so much for your feedback and I'd love to hear from you guys soon!**

**Please review for a (hopefully) faster update! And enjoy this new chapter!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 16: The Pull of a Portal**

I wasn't sure of what to say, or what to think, or what to _feel _when I saw Jake Collins standing behind us with a freeze ray tucked under his muscular arms. He had dark circles around his eyes- darker than they usually were; hinting his lack of sleep. Jake looked tired and wary, but still wore a determined expression on that brilliant face of his. A billion questions popped into my head that I wanted to scream at him for; like why did he leave? Where did he go? Didn't he care about the fate of the world- the fate of his teammates, the fate of him and _me_?

"Oh thank goodness you are here Jake!" Keiko exclaimed, as she ran to him and wrapped her thin arms around his form.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I was stuck in traffic trying to track you guys down. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to some abandoned diner?" Jake asked with frustration.

I refused to stay silent any longer.

"Give us a good reason why we should've told you," I seethed.

Keiko noticed my anger and released Jake. She cautiously stepped away from him and nudged Yuki, but Yuki only scowled back at her. The two sisters then turned around and looked after Akira again; he had been seriously hurt after all, leaving the two of us to talk things through.

"Maybe, Hayley, just _maybe _because I'm part of this team too! I'm part of this whole mess we're into so I have the right-"

"Don't talk about having the right to know what was happening with us, you pig!" I snapped; Jake's face becoming shocked as I said the harsh words, "You _left _us. That's right Jake, you _left _the Troop for your stupid, pathetic girlfriend, Leanne. You left your commitments here to go home to Lakewood- while we could've been _killed _or already _dead_ because of you! How could you...how could you have just given up on us so damn easily, Jake?"

Jake stared at me intensely with dark, brown eyes. I shuddered involuntarily at the depth of his eyes, and I knew that my words had somehow hurt him. But I was beyond furious at him for leaving and though I would probably regret what I had just vented to Jake, I had to currently stand my ground.

"Do you know how it feels like to _know _you're the one who let everyone down?" Jake whispered darkly as he cornered me, "To know that _you're _the one who let your two best friends die? To know you failed the mission because you were careless and didn't pay attention when you should've?"

My throat went dry when I realised how close he was. I looked around to see where the other Troop members were, but everything went blurry- and I could only see Jake. I licked my lips nervously; trying to gather the courage to speak up and _not _kiss those lips of his that were incredibly close to mine. I gave him a slight push and he backed away from me; giving me enough time to walk away from him without another word.

"I did not mean to interrupt anything here," Yuki coughed awkwardly as Jake and I glanced up and smiled briefly at her presence, "But Mr Stockley has some good news that can help us find Felix,"

Upon hearing this news, we immediately rushed out and saw Mr Stockley holding some computer-like device; something, most likely, was created by Felix himself. A sudden pang hit my chest when I realised my best friend was missing, and if not rescued soon, would most likely lose his life to one of the most vile and dangerous creatures in the world- Poison.

"Guys, I think I know a way that can help us find Felix. You see, before he left, he created a machine that can track frequencies," Mr Stockley began as the Troop members, including me, anxiously listened to the rest, "I believe if we can adjust the device accordingly, we can track frequencies that belong to the Vortex, and considering that Poison wants to find the Vortex that contains the Crystallix and project a portal to where it is located. I say, it's a bit out-there, but worth a shot,"

"Good idea, Mr Stockley!" I cheered; Yuki and Keiko laughing while Jake remained unaffected, "But I think we should also check out her hide-out. You know where it is, because you saved Felix and I from it a mere day ago, right Mr Stockley?"

"I suppose it is worth a try to check out her lair for any clues just-"

"That's a waste of time," Jack interrupted, "Why would she still be there? You've been there, and she knows that you'd check there first when you had the chance,"

"Jake is right, Hayley. If I was a villain, I would have changed my hide-out by now and at least moved out of the area where I could be caught. We all saw her transportation abilities!" Keiko sighed, "What if we can not catch her and save Felix?"

"Be quiet Keiko! We are strong enough and we _will _save my beloved Felix! He can not leave me before I tell him my news!" Yuki screamed, as tears made their way down her face, until she realised she had given out a big secret away.

"Yuki...what news?" Keiko furrowed her eyebrows.

Yuki gulped nervously and I felt extremely sorry for her. This was the last way, I bet, Yuki wanted her best friend and sister, to find out something that needed to be said _after _the mission when everyone was rejoicing- not mourning.

"Oh god, please don't tell me your pregnant!" Jake attempted to joke, but was silenced by Keiko's eerie glare.

"What are you not telling me, Yuki? Tell me now, Yuki- _now_!" Keiko demanded.

"Alright, Keiko, alright!" Yuki wept, "I...I am not pregnant. But I did get accepted into the Prestigious School of Expressive Art,"

"_That _is your news, Yuki?" Keiko laughed, "I am so excited for you! That is your dream school and you love to draw and paint and-"

"I will be gone for most of the year to study there, Keiko and have to find a place to live in Lakewood, preferably with Hayley," Yuki said quietly, as the rest of us watched Keiko's face turn sour.

Before Keiko could saying anything, though, Mr Stockley called us back into the vehicle. Without a single word exchanged between the two sisters, they left and sat away from each other for the rest of the car ride. Jake sat at the front next to Mr Stockley and discussed details of our next plan of action. I, however, stayed silent, as I watched the friendship of two loving sisters fall apart. This mission was completely frustrating. It was bringing out the worst of all of us and broke close bonds. Even perfect Yuki had kept a major achievement away from her sister- in the fear of _hurting _her.

"I think I know how to work that thing," a hoarse voice mumbled.

All of us turned our heads to see a bruised Akira rub his sore head with his fist, as he attempted to stand up. Keiko immediately rushed by his side to help him out. He kissed her cheek affectionately as a thankful gesture. Her sour mood had suddenly turned kind of sweet as she grinned quietly to herself.

"How are you, Akira?" Mr Stockley gulped nervously.

"I could be better, though my well-being is not important right now. I am alive and well, but I can not say the same for Felix," Akira sighed, "I remember when Felix stayed at my home, he informed me of some frequency discharger. I think, if I can go home and rummage through Felix's research on the Vortex, we can change the dial on the machine or whatnot, to direct us to a portal that will take us straight to the last Vortex containing the Crystallix. There, we will hopefully find Felix and defeat Poison once and for all,"

"It seems possible...but very risky," Mr Stockley thought aloud; scratching his chin.

"It's our only way of finding Felix right now, so even though we will be taking a big chance, we still need to try," I nodded, as Akira shot a reassuring smile at me. Mr Stockley looked content with my attitude and passed the frequency discharger to Yuki.

"How much time do you think Felix would have left to live at this rate?" Jake questioned; a sense of desperation and slight hope evident in his husky voice.

"Judging by normal circumstances, I would say a few hours before Poison has her way with him," Yuki evaluated, as she grabbed the frequency discharger out of Mr Stockley's hands.

"I've got a plan that just might save Felix, but we need to work together as a team. No more rivalries or arguments or questions- our friend is at stake and so, this mission is now personal," Akira announced; the rest of us agreeing with what he had just said, "Keiko and I will return back to the house as fast we can and look for the frequency the Vortex uses. Yuki and Hayley; go visit the lair anyway and track for energy- Felix's or Poison's. There may be some clue there on the whereabouts or the frequency levels they are working on,"

"Why would they need to track for energy?" Keiko interrupted.

I frowned as well. What energy was Akira expecting for Yuki and I to find? Jake and Keiko had said themselves that if they were villains, they would've long fled the lair; considering we knew where her hide-out was now. But somehow, even though my idea had been wrong, I still believed that Akira was right and we did need to pay a visit to Poison's home.

"I believe Akira is relating to these," Mr Stockley smirked victoriously, as he handed Yuki a black remote-control-looking-thing that had a screen, various colourful buttons and a metallic antenna at the top of it. "This will allow you to track energy. Energy of any sort will be detected on these energy radars and will let you conclude if the energy is a threat or not. Monsters will have massive energy sources, and with the power that Poison has, her energy should still be within the lair, considering how long she spent hiding there,"

"I am still confused," Yuki sighed, "How is this going to help Felix?"

"By tracking energy, you can determine when was the last time Poison stepped foot into her hide-out. The stronger the energy, the sooner the time, Yuki. You can also detect which way they had travelled or left, and can get a general direction to where Poison's new location is," Akira smiled.

"What will Mr Stockley and I do, Akira?" Jake said in a strong voice; startling everyone. No one really expected Jake to actually _follow _Akira's orders.

"Mr Stockley, your job is to distract International Troop. We do not want them coming around and interrupting our mission. They think we are uncapable of this- but they are wrong. We have just had bad luck along the way, and now, we will be correcting our ways to make this situation right. Jake- go with Hayley and Yuki. They will need your back-up,"

"Definitely," Jake winked at Yuki and I, while we both rolled our eyes.

Yuki walked over to Mr Stockley's car and grabbed her plasma cannon, while she tossed me another mini-laser gun. Mr Stockley stayed silent until the rest of us attached new weapons to our harnesses and readied ourselves for the battle we knew was quickly approaching.

"Wait," Mr Stockley cleared his throat; the rest of us turning around and looking at the Lakewood Troop Adviser that had helped us oh-so-much throughout the whole mission. "You'll be needing these,"

He threw over some flat pieces of metal and fortunately, all five of us managed to catch them successfully. Before we could ask what they were, Mr Stockley spoke up.

"Anti-gravitational skateboards," he laughed, "They'll make travelling easier and faster for you guys. Now what are you waiting for? Go and kick some monster butt! I'll delay International Troop for as long as I can,"

We all chuckled with him, and with one final glance at the wrecked diner, we were all on our way. Keiko and Akira were heading back to his place to look for the correct frequency to track the Vortex, Poison and Felix, while the rest of us travelled to Poison's lair.

I placed my skateboard on the ground and it suddenly lifted a good few centimetres off the ground. I gasped a little and looked to my left to see Yuki getting onto the new skateboard. She leaned forward, as if on a real skateboard, and it suddenly zoomed forward. Instead of screaming with fright, Yuki only giggled crazily. It did look fun, so I mustered enough courage to get on the skateboard.

"You can't fall off it, Hayley," Jake smiled warmly at me unexpectedly, so my heart skipped a beat when I saw him beside me. "So hurry up,"

I shot him a glare, but amusement couldn't be hidden from my eyes. I got on the skateboard and although it was quite terrifying at first, as it flew forward, I soon got accustomed to it. Even when sometimes, I had pitiful balance and was traveling sideways, I still wouldn't fall off. I didn't think Jake really knew what he was talking about when he said I couldn't fall off because he _himself_ hadn't gotten on it yet; in fact, I think he only said it to make me feel better. That, or he used it as a way to tell me politely to quicken my pace, considering I was riding my skateboard behind everyone else- even when I was the only one who knew where Poison's lair was, so I should've been leading.

"I'm guessing that's it," muttered Jake when he saw a gloomy, dirty building of only three stories tall.

"You'd be guessing right," I remarked; clearly entertained.

"You were kidnapped to this, excuse my language: hell-hole?" Yuki said with disgust, as she glanced up and and down the building.

"To be fair, I was inside the whole time and...actually, I take that back. Where I was kept with Felix was worse than this. It was like a prison," I explicated; my voice broke at the last word of my sentence.

Yuki wrapped an arm around my form, but our skateboards clattered together with a loud bang and Jake winced and started to complain about us being more careful. Yuki and I only laughed, and my temporary upset mood had completely dissolved.

Jake jumped off his skateboard first and placed it in his bag. Yuki and I soon followed; the three of us all taking whatever weapons we had and prepared to enter the building, cop-style. Sometimes, I felt like I was more part of the police than the Troop. I patted myself on the back internally for my partly-funny joke. Hayley Steele wasn't exactly known for her jokes, so I definitely wanted to improve in that aspect.

I grabbed both mini-laser guns and held one of each in my hand; prepared for anything that we could've found behind the doors. Jake looked devilishly handsome- I meant, _ready _for any danger with his freeze ray, and Yuki had this fearless expression on her pretty face as she held onto the energy tracker and plasma cannon tightly.

With a strong and silent kick, Jake's foot parted the doors as the three of us rushed in with our weapons ready to shoot. We immediately heard a crazy beeping sound from behind us, and I spun around on my heel and aimed at where it was coming from.

"Whoa, calm down Hayley," Jake hushed, "It's only Yuki's energy tracker. I think Akira's plan is working,"

I walked over to Yuki and studied the device. There was a little needle that displayed how high the levels of energy were in its environment. It was pointing towards the low end though, so the energy here was cold. Poison had left quite a while ago.

"Dead end," Yuki sighed, "The energy reading here is less than three monster joules,"

"We can't give up. Let's look around and see if the energy levels change at all," Jake said as he rushed up the creaky stairs, "Wait, Hayley, where did you and Felix stay?"

"I'm almost positive we were locked down in the basement," I answered, as I saw Jake's face beam up. "What are you thinking, Collins?"

"Gut feeling," he exclaimed excitedly; rushing down the stairs that lead to under the ground, "Come on guys!"

Yuki shrugged at me as she raced down the stairs and followed Jake. I just groaned, and ran after them. The attic was brighter than I had remembered it. The windows were opened this time; as if clearing the dusty, thick atmosphere. The floor was still dirty and muddy, and water continued to leak from various pipes that stuck out of the beige-stained walls. Jake's jaw clenched and I heard him grit his teeth with fury.

"That _monster_ made you suffer here?" he spat, as birds from the darker corners of the room fluttered out the windows from the growl that erupted from his throat.

"Jake...not the time to-"

The sudden, noisy beeping from Yuki's energy tracker cut me off. It seemed Jake had forgotten about me as he turned around and glanced over her shoulder to see what the commotion was.

"Over twenty monster joules of energy here- belonging to Poison, most likely. It's still too small for this to be the Vortex," observed Yuki as she showed Jake and I the screen and its needle shaking vigorously around the twenty mark of the scale.

A second sound was heard; this time, the ringing of Jake's watchcom. Everyone looked towards the device attached to his wrist. He gave a small nod to the rest of us as he pressed the 'accept call' button and listened to whatever news Akira might have to deliver.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God it is you, Jake!" Akira sighed with relief as we heard Keiko delightfully in the background.

"What's wrong? And what's going on? Have you found the frequencies yet?" he questioned intently.

"Nothing is wrong," Keiko spoke up, "We are very lucky to have found Felix's logbook, because yes, we have found the frequency to open up a potential portal,"

"What Keiko said is correct. I think with this code, you should all be able to use the frequency discharger to go straight to where Poison is," Akira chimed in, "Oh and what about the energy tracker? Any luck with that?"

"We can tell Poison has definitely been in the basement- the same place she held Felix and Hayley prisoner, recently. And by recently, by my calculations, would be sometime between the past hour or so; and now," Yuki replied.

"So basically, after she took Felix, she came here..." I commented, as Jake gave me a sharp nod; his face mixed with various emotions, "My question is...why would she come here?"

"Do not mess this up. You only have one chance to open up the portal; you can only open one every twelve hours," Keiko said, as she typed up the frequency and sent it over to Jake via message, " And I have no idea Hayley, but we will find out. Open the portal and let us ask her ourselves,"

"Not before I pound her," Jake scowled.

"Agreed," Akira chuckled darkly.

"Ok you boys, settle down," Keiko giggled, "Akira and I will meet you in half an hour at Poison's hide-out. We will track the location via your watchcom, Jake. We hope to see you soon,"

With a brief goodbye, Akira and Keiko's faces disappeared from Jake's watchcom's screen and we realised what we had to do now. Felix's life, our lives and the world's lives all depended on this one and next action we had to perform.

We had to open a portal.

"How the hell do you open a portal?" Jake groaned defeatedly, as he slid down the wall he was leaning against, onto the floor.

"I have an idea," I smiled, "Not sure it'll work, but hey, it's worth a try, right?"

Yuki nodded as she pulled a reluctant Jake up from the floor. He crossed his muscular arms across his chest and looked at me expectantly with his intense brown eyes. I tried to concentrate on what my plan was, but staring at Jake didn't exactly help. Immediately, I averted my gaze from him and focused on a smirking Yuki.

"Enter the code that Keiko and Akira sent over into the frequency discharger, Yuki," I instructed, while Yuki nodded and did just that. Jake read out the numbers for Yuki as she did this.

I wasn't completely sure that this was going to work- heck, I didn't even know you could open portals through codes and frequency dischargers. But Felix; one of my fellow Troop members, and a friend, was in jeopardy, and I wasn't ready to give up on him. If it was me out there in the unknown worlds of evil with Poison, I doubt Felix would've stopped when things got difficult.

Ever since the Lakewood Troop had stepped onto Japanese soil, we've had some bad-times. Fall-outs, break-ups and make-outs; we had all been through it. But we had all lived through each of the unfortunate events that was thrown at us. And that's when I knew it- I knew that all this was _meant _to happen. I was meant to kiss Jake while he had Leanne; Felix was meant to be kidnapped; Gavin was meant to make me fall for him; Akira was meant to get hurt and Keiko and Yuki were meant to keep secrets from each other. This made all of us grow, not only physically, but emotionally too. I suddenly felt lighter at my epiphany and smiled to myself. Even if Jake and Yuki were doubting my plan right now, I had enough hope in my heart that this would work.

It _had _to work.

The frequency discharger started to vibrate violently within Yuki's small hands. She gasped a little but Jake placed a heavy hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Great," I clapped my hands together as I inspected the device, "Now press...that green button. That seems about right,"

"Are you sure about this, Hayley?" Yuki murmured softly as she looked at me with those big, pleading brown eyes of hers.

"No, Yuki, I'm not," I laughed weakly, "But I'm following my gut,"

Yuki released her grip on the frequency discharger as Jake took it from her shaking hands. He rubbed his hand along her arm in a comforting gesture, and my heart tugged a little. I knew Yuki loved Felix and Jake...well, I didn't exactly know who Jake belonged with, but seeing Jake act so nice and warm around her made me a tad jealous. I turned around and faced the brick wall as I felt my eyebrows furrow. Without turning around, I heard Jake take a deep breath in- which showed his uncertainty of my plan. But within a second, a loud click erupted from his finger pressing down on a little green button that could've changed anything and everything.

A icy blue light shot from the metallic antenna from the device, as it rammed itself against the wall. Unexpectedly, it expanded into this massive whirlpool of colours- including bright magentas to blazing oranges and lush greens. We watched the portal open in awe.

"We did it!" I laughed hysterically as Jake and Yuki laughed along frantically.

We jumped around in a circle for what seemed like hours; tears leaking out of Yuki's eyes. I felt like something had finally gone right in this wild adventure. I smiled adoringly at Jake who just grinned back at me with extreme pride.

But before we knew it, the portal started to shrink. Jake noticed it and warned us. The happiness left our systems as we discussed what to do, without panicking _too _much.

"We need to enter the portal, now!" I advised, but the two disagreed.

"Akira and Keiko will be here soon, so we must wait for them," Yuki said rationally as she wiped her tears out of her clear eyes.

"Besides, we have no idea what the impacts of going through a portal are. There could be some serious side-effects; both physically and mentally. I've heard of time-travelers who go insane from-"

"We're not time-travelers, are we, Jake?" I stressed, "We're members of the Troop. And one of our team mates are in the hands of someone who could _kill _him!"

"Well I can't let you go in there by yourself, can I, Hayley? And if I do come with you, Yuki needs back-up too. What if Poison decides to return back to her lovely basement?" he snapped.

I ignored Jake, because I knew he was right. Entering the portal could be very risky, but not entering it could also be equally as risky. Waiting another twelve hours would mean a dead Felix, and I wasn't willing for that to happen.

"Try to keep the portal open, Yuki. There must be some button on that thing that can stop it from closing," I commanded as I saw Jake open his mouth to protest when I approached the portal, "And no, Jake- I won't be going in. I'm just trying to see if there's anything in there, and if I can somehow keep it open until Akira and Keiko arrive,"

"Fine," Jake groaned, "I'll call Akira and see when he's arriving. Uh...Yuki, I don't think you should-"

Suddenly, the portal's strength rose dramatically. It started to suck dangerously, almost like a vacuum cleaner taking in various particles of dust, and I felt myself being pulled in.

"Jake! Yuki! Help!" I screamed; panic filling my voice, as my feet skid against the dirty floors so I couldn't pull myself away from the portal.

Jake immediately released his wrist with his watchcom on it and with his strong hands, tried to grab mine. I stretched my arms out as far as they could go, and by this time, I was desperate for them to touch Jake's. Hope began to run out as I became terrified that I'd be leaving my friends.

"Yuki! Shut this portal off!" Jake roared.

"I can not!" she yelped, "Grab her and pull her in before-"

My fingertips touched his softly and he tried to hold onto them, but didn't. My heart broke a little when I realised I missed his warm touch; and it broke even more when I realised what this meant for me, in relation to my life. My feet lifted off the ground and Jake cried out my name. I shut my eyes tight and I heard Yuki shriek with terror, while I fell into the kaleidoscope, butt first, of monsters and magic.

–

**Longer chapter than usual huh? Makes up for the last chapter that was shorter than usual(:  
Hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE!  
Also, follow my twitter (Inspire_Sarah) for sneak peeks, when I'll be updating and why I haven't been lately!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	17. The Final Battle

**Hey guys! Have you missed me? :P**

**Season 2 of the Troop still hasn't come to Aus, so I'm kinda sad. But thank God for Youtube! I was lucky enough to watch Episode 1 and 2 of the new season there! And let me NOT spoil anything but saying...I LOVE the new season, HATE how Felix is going to leave the series and as always, LOVE the Jayley tension ;)**

**Anyway, after watching the episode, I felt super happy (yes, I am a loser LOL) and so, I was inspired to finish Chapter 17 of There You Go Again! You would've known this if you follow my Twitter (Inspire_Sarah) - which you all should to know when I'll be updating and read juicy spoilers!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**** KarmaHope, Kalia .Nicole , LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr, Zeppo104, Black Throughbred Filly, lafalot22, toughchick44, i. hate. rachel. berry and Sunshiningdays581 :D**

**So happy reading and please leave a REVIEW! There's only a few more chapters left :(  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle**

The air was thick from dust; the smell was musty as it attempted to suffocate me. I could feel the warmth of the atmosphere smother me so I shrugged off my- I meant _Jake's _grey hoodie off and held it tightly in my shaking hands. I then realised that if someone were to shoot me, the hoodie was surely going to slow down the bullet's force on me...maybe. I never really did like physics.

I was scared. What just happened? Where was I? Was I safe here? I tried to chant positive thoughts in my head, but a nagging feeling in my heart told me I was in deeper trouble than I believed to be.

A loud bang echoed through the room and I clutched my head in fear as the noises persisted. Someone, who sounded vaguely like Felix, in pain; my heart thudding a thousand times a second from the suspense of the situation. What if Poison was here and was about to find me? I swiftly turned around as I braced myself for the worst; only to find more darkness behind me. I was slightly relieved at this, even though I knew Poison was somewhere near- that is, if Yuki got her co-ordinates for the portal right. If I was scared before more screams of agony were heard, then I clearly was _terrified _now. Trying not to scream, I rolled over as fast and far away as I was possibly capable of. The last thing I wanted was to be shot or injured because of not paying attention where I was.

The commotion soon ceased and I sighed with relief. I got up slowly, dusting myself from the dirt I had gathered from rolling around on the floor. There were various tan-coloured boxes in front of me; all filled to the tops with packing peanuts. I rummaged through the boxes quietly; still unsure if there was anyone around me. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion when I noticed the packing peanuts were the only things inside the boxes.

I tapped on the screen of my watchcom, as an attempt to contact Jake or anyone who could've come for back-up to rescue Felix and destroy Poison once and for all. But the device was damaged from my fall out of the portal, which made me reluctant to say that there was little hope for Felix and I to escape from Poison's dangerous clutches.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Felix Garcia," Poison cackled; the severity in the tone of her voice sent shivers down my spine. I shut my eyes and prayed Felix was alright and wasn't suffering _too _much pain. "Where's the Crystallix?"

There was no reply. My eyes widened in fear at a suddenly real possibility. What if Felix...didn't last through Poison's torture? Without thinking, I got up and peaked over the masses of boxes to make sure Felix was alive.

He was on the ground, with evident fear in his eyes, as Poison approached him and casted a gloomy shadow over his weak form. His hair was messy and his face had black smears all over it; similar to the time we were trapped in Poison's prison together. The light jeans he had on before were now frayed and ripped, and even when he looked a mess, Felix had never looked braver. I admired him for his strangely positive attitude, although I desperately needed to find a way to get him and myself out of this dirty environment.

"I always knew being in the Troop was full of responsibility and sacrifice, but this is such an awful way to die," Felix remarked. He paused suddenly and coughed a little. When was the last time he had a sip of water?

Poison's eyes twitched, but she remained stoic. Her eyes began to glow dangerously and she slammed her fist down onto a table. "Nice to know you feel that Felix, because it'll be the last thing you say before you perish!"

With a thin finger, she pressed a blue button on a remote control belt around her bony hips. A large, metal claw appeared out of no where and picked Felix up by the hood of his jacket. I gasped at how quick the action was; Felix didn't even have a chance to flinch before he was carried up into the air, so that he was a decent meter or two above Poison's figure.

"You really should've told me where the Crystallix was in Vortex _before _I did this to you," she grinned evilly, as her finger once again neared the red button on her belt.

I was no genius or anything, but red buttons weren't usually known to be a good thing- especially when they were attached to the hip of a major threat who could destroy both the monster and human world with a single click of a button.

Which was probably why I stood up without properly assessing the situation; as I took out my mini-laser gun from my pocket and pointed it right at Poison. But then again, when a friend- an _amazing _friend was about to die for a cause that involved the Troop, Hayley Steele had to step in and attempt to save the day.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I yelled out. Time slowed down as Felix and Poison turned around and met my strong brown eyes staring back at them. Felix looked slightly relieved, while Poison seemed completely outraged. Before she could speak, though, I continued to do my best in intimidating her. "Unless you want a laser beam to go straight through your head,"

"Oh Hayley! What a lovely surprise to see you," Poison grinned. I was very aware of the malicious glint in her icy blue eyes. "My, my, aren't you a long way away from the Great North Shore,"

"Shut up Poison and hand over Felix," I retorted tiresomely, "I'm exhausted from your games,"

"What games, sweetheart?" she laughed dryly as Felix winced from the metal claws that held him so tightly. "Felix and I were just having a small chat about the Crystallix. Supposedly, he doesn't know where it is,"

An idea suddenly became apparent to myself and I gulped inwardly. It was a big risk to take but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of this stupid assignment. It had pained enough people, broken enough relationships and roused enough trouble around the world already. There was no need for any more of this to cause any more grief for _anyone._

"That's because he's telling the truth..." I sighed. "Only I know where the Crystallix is,"

Felix's eyes noticeably widened. "What the hell are you-"

"I know what I'm doing, Felix," I mumbled.

Poison scratched her chin. "How can I trust you, Hayley? You have deceived me before,"

"I swear I know where the Crystallix is," I lied through my teeth; lowering my gun a little to fake sincerity in my eyes, "I'll show you everything you need. But, you need to let Felix go,"

"Hayley, don't worry about me! Leave while you still can!" Felix wailed out from above. I shot a stern look at him while the metal claws lowered his body down, though it didn't release its grip on him.

"Let me get this straight," Poison drawled, "If I let Felix- a person who _lied _to me about knowing where the Crystallix was, you- someone who _does _know where the Crystallix is, will tell me where it is?" I nodded immediately and all she did was burst out into laughter. "You really think I'm some kind of idiot who lets fugitives go after they've _tricked _me?"

Clearly, my plan wasn't going well. Poison was far smarter than I had assumed and it seemed like time was running out to save Felix. All hope vanished and I felt the colour drain out of my face, until an unbelievable miracle happened, just when Felix and I needed it most.

"Yes, Poison- I do think you're an idiot," a deep, profound voice smirked proudly.

The three of us froze with surprise. I turned my heart; shocked that my ears had actually heard his familiar voice. And there Jake was with a giant plasma ray in his strong arms; his brown eyes glinting with amusement, with a strong Akira, Keiko and Yuki beside him.

"Oh, you brought the whole gang, Hayley! Gosh, I'm so flattered you came all the way down here to visit me," Poison smiled fakely. "Guess it's more for me to kill!"

A bolt of purple lightning escaped from her sleeve as she pointed it at my direction. Jake screamed my name, but luckily, I ducked in the nick of time. It did, unfortunately, force me to drop my mini-laser gun somewhere near the boxes. _Great, _I thought, _I just lost my only weapon_.

Poison's eyes glowed again as she shot random bullets at everyone. I thought fast; doing a back-flip to get out of any danger I could've been in. Akira and Yuki were hiding across the room behind some boxes and I was sure if I could see them, so could Poison. I didn't want to give their position away by screaming out to them to hide in a better place, but I couldn't just stand here and watch them get shot. Keiko was sneaking up to the claw machine that currently held Felix; no doubt trying to figure out a way to free him. I smiled at how we had outnumbered Poison, so for once, it could've been a fair battle.

A hand shot out and grabbed my waist; pulling me behind some more dirty cardboard boxes. My heart leapt with panic, as I turned swiftly to meet with the person who had, by surprise, pushed me away from making sure Akira and Yuki were going to be alright. Warm, brown eyes bored into mine and I felt myself draw in a deep breath, as my thoughts suddenly became very fuzzy and disorientated.

"Are you ok, Hayley?"

I nodded numbly. The words that had just came out of Jake's mouth sounded so refreshing; almost angelic. My knees suddenly gave way from the close proximity in which he was in, but luckily, his calloused hands were prepared to catch me. I could feel our bodies press together as Jake's eyes darkened and mine fluttered shut from the new sensation his presence had given me.

But a loud scream erupted our steamy moment and snapped us back into reality. He handed over a freeze ray that was attached to his utility belt and the both of us ran out of hiding and pointed our weapons at Poison.

"Look what you imbeciles have done!" Poison shrieked, as a deathly crunch of the breaking of the metal sprang into the room. Incredibly terrifying roars echoed throughout the room, as Akira and Yuki clutched onto their pounding heads. "You've...you've released the Vortex!"

A large, grey-scaled creature rumbled out of the darkness. Its scales glistened dully in the dim lighting and its head looked quite squished, due to its humongous size. The Vortex stood on two, stumpy feet and had three thin arms, with sharp claws as fingers. Jagged horns covered its head like hair and its glow-in-the-dark eyes sent fear into anyone who dared look into its eyes.

"Jake..." I whispered cautiously; grabbing onto his wrist. I lowered my gun at Poison as she ran over to us. Keiko was helping a limping Felix over to us, as Yuki and Akira ran over and crowded with us, away from any potential danger, because the real danger now was the Vortex.

"What are _you _here for?" Akira growled. He pointed his plasma cannon at Poison as she just smiled sympathetically at him. "You are the reason why the Vortex might _kill _us!"

"Oh no, my dear Akira," she remarked, rolling her alluring eyes at us, "The Vortex doesn't want to kill us. It simply wants to know where it is,"

The Vortex roared again, except this time, it sounded louder and angrier than before. Everyone winced at the blast from the creature, as we stepped further away and back to behind the boxes.

"Can it not see?" Yuki asked.

"Of course it can see, silly child," Poison scoffed, "But think about it- even with eyes, if you had been kidnapped and taken to another world, would you _really _know where you were?"

Reluctantly, we all shook our heads at her. "I thought so," she replied in a smug tone.

Abruptly, the Vortex swung its thick, black tail at us, as it slammed it against the dusty floor and sent us flying. I shut my eyes as my feet lifted off the floor. Within a few seconds my back collided with the hard walls. I grimaced with pain.

"Why does it seem so angry?" Jake yelled out; as he rubbed his sore head.

"It wants to be free," Poison cackled, "But it won't be free until I recover the Crystallix- and I'm definitely going to make sure of that!"

While we were all far away from the Vortex, Poison ran quickly, grabbed our weapons and with her dark magic, disintegrated them when she closed her fists. She then jumped up into the hair and landed soundly on the Vortex's shoulder. Taking a knife out from her pocket, she stabbed it into the creature, and the moans that left the poor Vortex's mouth was unbearable.

The last Vortex was dying and we were all powerless to stop her now.

"Leave the creature alone!" I screamed as I got up and started to pace quickly towards the cruelty that both Troop teams were witnessing right now. "Do you have no mercy?"

Poison remained silent as she pushed the knife in further. The Vortex collapsed by now and its deep breaths that it was taking was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

Keiko and Yuki glanced at me with sympathy and then furrowed their eyebrows. Like the two, Japanese twin sisters they were, they bolted towards Poison and the Vortex- their skinny arms and long pig-tails flying behind them. But, the devil herself was too fast for them as she muttered a few incoherent words, lifted up a couple of boxes with her powers and using her spare hand, directed them to smash into Keiko and Yuki's faces. Poison had perfect aim as the girls rebounded off the force of the boxes in which they were thrown to them at and collided into boxes full of packing peanuts. I was sort of glad that they didn't get _too_ hurt.

"And just in case you puny weaklings think of coming back," Poison paused as she created some sort of purple, opaque field around her and the Vortex, "This will keep you guys quite busy,"

Akira and Jake were looking for any spare weapons that Poison may have not destroyed, but the search seemed quite futile. We had all seen the cruelty Poison had displayed; she had used our vulnerable situation to her advantage. Certainly, we did not expect or anticpate the Vortex from escaping from its cage, but once again, Poison had been cunning enough to act like she was on our side; just for the opportunity in exterminating the slight sliver of a chance we had left in actually _winning _this battle.

"We're running out of time, guys!" Felix warned Jake, Akira and I. "If Poison can retrieve the Crystallix before the Vortex dies, it's all over. She has the power to fuse the monster and the human world together, causing chaos on an unspeakable level,"

"No kidding, Sherlock," Jake sneered, "We just need a way to stop her,"

"How can we, Jake? We have no weapons, no advantage and no _plan_," Akira sighed, "It is all over,"

"Nothing's over til I say it's over," I snapped. Keiko and Yuki slowly made their way over, and all five of my friends looked at me expectantly to give them a reason why all of us shouldn't give up. "And you know why it isn't over? Because she hasn't won yet,"

"How do you know she will not win, Hayley?" Keiko asked sadly, "She has the obvious advantage,"

"We're the Troop, guys- we can't let the bad guy win when times get rough! I mean, we're going to make heaps of mistakes along the way and probably get hurt too, but that doesn't mean we should give up," I smiled sincerely, "We have a responsibility to our community; to protect the innocent and to get rid of anyone who might compromise that responsibility. How is she different from Gus, or Gavin, or any of the other villains we've faced this trip?"

"That's right- she isn't different. She's still some power-hungry, crazy and stupid bully who thinks she's smart enough to trick us and ruin the natural confidence we have as the Troop. Well, I've got news for her, and news for all of you too- I'm Hayley Steele, and I _never _give up. I will _never _let my teammates down. I will _never _let Poison get away or even give her the small chance to succeed. I will keep on fighting for what I believe in; I will keep on hurting from dangerous adventures; I will keep being responsible for the people I love the most," my eyes flickered to Jake's chocolate-brown eyes for a quick second before I resumed speaking.

"I know where my heart lies and I know where my duties are and I'm quite certain you are too. So, the question now is: will you follow your heart and listen to your duties and fight beside me to the very end, or will you let fear run your lives?"

Honestly, I had absolutely no idea where this motivational and eloquent speech came from, but I wasn't prepared to question it. I smiled proudly at myself; I honestly didn't know I had it in to me say such things, ever since losing the sense of who I was, ever since I had arrived into Japan. After Brian and that kiss with Jake and the deception of someone who pretended to be Gavin, I was truly tired- emotionally and physically. The confident, over-achieving Hayley was gone and I would've done anything to bring her back. But now I knew that she hadn't left at all- she was still here after all this time. I just needed something or someone to trigger that spark inside of me, to become, well, _me _again.

"Yes," Akira spoke up first. He glanced at me with a loved expression and I grinned at him for stepping up.

"If Akira is with you," Keiko giggled as she nudged him playfully, "Then yes,"

"Of course, Hayley," Felix and Yuki chimed in. The two lovers looked at each other in surprise and blushed a thousand hues of red when they had uttered the same phrase simultaneously.

The five of us all turned to face the only person who had not uttered an answer yet. Jake seemed pensive and his brown eyes were clouded with confusion and frustration.

"I suppose it's worth a shot," Jake mumbled as everyone else erupted into loud cheers and laughter.

Soon though, our happiness was shattered as Poison's victorious yelp escaped from her vivid plum lips. "YES! The Crystallix...it is mine!"

A bright, blue gem rose from the carcass of the Vortex. Although I was deeply saddened of the death of the Vortex, as it could possible extinct from her selfish actions, I was now more concerned on the state of the two, individual worlds in which were separated or a reason. Poison's bony fingers grabbed the jewel that was enveloped in the heavenly serene light; a definite juxtaposition since such a powerful object was in the hands of such a soulless villain.

"Ok Felix- now would be a good time to have an ingenious plan!" Yuki gulped.

Felix cocked his head to the side and we all prayed for some kind of miracle- well for me, it would be some kind of _another _miracle. A cheeky grin appeared on his tanned face as he pushed his glasses up and rubbed his hands again. "I have an idea that might work, but we need dead-on timing, and when I say dead-on, I really do mean absolutely perfect,"

We all nodded, a little impatiently, at him to continue. He sighed. "Very well then, seems like all we need now is a couple of odd distractions and well, a weapon,"

"Well great then," Keiko exclaimed, "We still do not have a plan!"

"Or do we?" Jake smirked. We changed the direction of our glares to meet a smug-looking guy, doing some fancy thing with his hands as he twirled a mini-laser gun. "Look what I found underneath one of the boxes!"

"My weapon!" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his strong form, "Thank you for finding it, Jake,"

His cheeks turned pink and I tried not to tease him about it, considering it was a serious situation. I saved it in one of my many memory banks to torture Jake later about it. I smiled gratefully at him as I released him and turned to the rest of the group, who were very obviously snickering at my surprising display of affection.

"Ok, so now that we have our weapon and a plan, what is first on the agenda, Felix?" Akira asked; desperation lacing his shaky voice.

"J-Troop: I want you guys to go distract her; distract her for as long as possible. I know you guys don't have weapons, so if you guys ever feel like you're in danger-"

"We are in more than enough danger Felix," Yuki laughed, "Even if she puts us in _more _danger, it will hardly be a threat to us,"

Felix kissed Yuki's hair quickly as the Lakewood Troop wished Akira, Keiko and Yuki the best of luck. Jake and I were still awaiting the rest of Felix's plan.

"What are you waiting for, Ms Poison lady!" Keiko mocked. Poison's eyes ripped away from the Crystallix she was holding in her hand to stare at her intensely. "Why do you not just use it now and get it over and done with?"

"Foolish girl, the time has to be right to unleash the Crystallix's maximum powers. Very soon, all destruction on unimaginable levels will be unleashed and I will finally become the Supreme Ruler of both human and monster worlds!" Poison arrogantly explained, "And just in case you little pests try to stop me, here's a small treat I know _I'll _enjoy,"

Poison jumped off the Vortex's carcass and onto some broken elevator-shaft as she pressed a button on the remote control that seemed to be practically controlling this whole abandoned-factory-environment, as two very familiar faces entered into the lighting.

"Gus...and Gavin..." I breathed deeply, as I saw the red bands around their hands; no doubt controlling their every move and action, "What...what have they done to them?"

"She's just using a more complex version of the frequency discharger. Instead of opening portals, it's allowing access into the neurological patterns of the brain," Felix observed. Jake looked at him with a very confused expression, and I found it very hard _not _to laugh at his reaction to Felix's 'smart-talk'.

"It is ok Hayley, Felix and Jake," Akira called out as Gus approached him and tried to punch him. He dodged it and then kicked himself up high so that his feet could meet with Gus' face, "We have the zombies covered, but Poison is all up to you,"

I watched Akira, Keiko and Yuki do their oh-so-talented judo moves on Gus and Gavin, as I tried to imagine they weren't who I thought they were. It was hard not to scream out for them to stop every time Keiko punched Gavin in the face, or when Yuki kicked him Gus in the shins.

"Jake- give Hayley the mini-laser gun. We only have one weapon now, so we need to use it wisely,"

Jake was about to protest, obviously opinionated that he should be the one saving the day and being the hero. But after Felix explained the plan, Jake and I were both shocked, to say the least. Knowing Jake, I knew he'd want to be all chivalrous and complain that he should be the one taking the most dangerous and important job, although he never spoke up. Felix's plan was daring and incredibly risky, and the odds of this succeeding were almost zero to none- putting me in danger surely should've sparked some kind of concern from Jake.

But I got none.

"Are you ready, Hayley?" Felix asked. I shook my head out of my daze and smiled acceptingly at him. "No pressure at all...but you do realise it all comes down to you, right?"

"Oh yeah," I groaned sarcastically, "No pressure at all,"

Felix smiled sheepishly at me as Jake frowned at Felix's choice of words. Jake pushed Felix away so the two of them could hide near the Vortex's body.

"Good luck Hayley," Jake whispered into my ear encouragingly. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened; I had no idea how he had come so close to me when I just saw him walk away with Felix. "I know you won't need it but it's something worth saying anyway,"

The roof of the abandoned factory disappeared as dark clouds rolled in and lightning flashed dangerously across the skies. A slight cool breeze entered the room and I felt my hair sway softly against my sweaty face. The hair kept getting stuck there and even though I wasn't especially girly, I found it kind of digusting. _I really want a shower, _I thought aloud, as I kept swatting my hair away to keep my concentration in tact. I could not see Felix, Jake or Akira so I concluded that maybe, they were hiding somewhere out of my vision. Keiko and Yuki were still fighting Gus and Gavin, who somehow just wouldn't give up, despite the fact that they were losing to girls quite horribly.

"And now I summon Gods of Creation! Gods of Love and Gods of Hate; Gods of Evil and Gods of Good; Gods of Light and Gods of Darkness; and most importantly, Gods of the Human world and Gods of the Monster world to show themselves and unite; to become an unstoppable force!" Poison bellowed profoundly, "Together, we will be able to bind and show no mercy as we control all possible life-forms and destroy those who doubt or deceive us,"

The wind suddenly started to pick up as the night sky folded in a kaleidoscope of colours emerged in the middle of the sky. A series of swirls including lush lavenders to stunning silvers enveloped the night canvas. I started to make for higher ground, as I climbed up on various boxes; making sure they wouldn't collapse on me if I put all my weight on it. Eventually, I was a good few meters above the ground. I clutched onto the rusty metal railings on the sides of the warehouse and gulped as I mentally prepared myself for the next possibly most important minutes of my life as Troop member to protect both the human and monster world.

"Take this, oh Gods of creation, as my offering to you, my Gods, in fulfilling my deepest desires," Poison chanted. In the corner of my eye, I saw Keiko and Yuki stifle a giggle, and I couldn't help but smile too. She was one crazy loon. "The Crystallix, an ancient relic, worth more than a million worlds combined is now in my hands. I intent on giving it to you, my Gods, if you accept this gift as a token of my appreciation for allowing my wish to come true,"

A beam of sparkly light shot out from the middle of the sky and onto the Crystallix in Poison's shaky hands. Slowly, the gem began to float up towards the middle of the kaleidoscope. Poison watched in awe, as so did everyone else. It gradually increased momentum, as it approached the sky, into the hands of the Gods of Creation.

"It's now or never guys- so do it...NOW!"

I wasn't sure who said such powerful words, but I immediately saw everyone respond. Keiko and Yuki kicked Gus and Gavin in..._uh, _a particular area that would hurt, especially if you were a guy and pinned them down to the floor successfully. Felix and Jake managed to get the Vortex stand up slowly and I felt a little more relaxed now knowing the creature was alive and Poison hadn't tortured the poor monster. They were leading the Vortex closer to a portal they had opened in the corner of the room. I could see it now from this position; it looked quite similar to the kaliedoscope currently present in the sky, except it was much smaller and less colourful.

But where was Akira? I attempted to locate Akira and began to grow frantic; was he alright? And more importantly- was he alive? Unexpectedly, Akira came out of nowhere as he swung on some taupe-coloured rope attached to the roof. With a swift kick, he managed to remove Poison from that high pedestal of hers, as her face collided with the dusty floors.

"What the hell are you idiotic kids doing?" Poison snapped. She got up quickly; her body quivering from anger, "If I'm not up there to receive the power, the Gods will get really angry as I had requested for their services and they had wasted their time as I summoned them for _nothing_!"

"Too bad," Akira remarked dryly; the rest of us laughing at his bleak tone. "You've caused enough trouble already, Poison; so I wouldn't be concerned about _Gods _being angry at you,"

I opened my mouth to congratulate Akira for his wise choice of words, until Felix shouted, "What are you waiting for, Hayley? Shoot, Hayley; shoot now!"

My head snapped back to face reality, in this case, face the swirling mass of magic and monsters, as the Crystallix was only a mere inches away from it. I inhaled; shutting my eyes for a quick second to calm my suddenly erratic nerves. This next move I needed to perform; this next action I needed to do would determine _everything. _Gus and Gavin were out of the way, thanks to Keiko and Yuki, the Vortex was on its way home, thanks to Felix and Jake and Poison, although now she was jumping her way back onto the elevator-shaft. The other Troop members were trying to distract her by throwing boxes at her and whatnot, but she formed some invisible field around her, like she had done with the Vortex.

"Don't you dare shoot at my life's work you little fu-" Poison cursed but her voice drowned out of my head. I squinted; trying to control my aim and increase my precision as I lined up the mini-laser gun with the point I wanted to shoot at.

"Felix better be right about this," I muttered to myself; silently praying that their last and _only _plan was surely going to be work. Time started to slow down when I pressed down on the trigger of the gun and released it immediately as a glowing-red ray escaped from the nozzle. I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen once the laser beam collided with its target- but I was pretty damn sure that both Troops would be alive and well to see whatever happened next.

Well, hopefully.

–

**This chapter took the longest to write- I planned for two days, re-wrote it three times, editted it for two days and frankly, this is one of the best chapters I've written; well that's what I think and I hope you think so too!  
The ending is a bit _weird _but I still hope you guys liked this super long chapter :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	18. I Love You

**Thankyou all for the lovely feedback you guys have given me on Chapter 17. Special thanks to: Zeppo104, Black Thoroughbred Filly, minimaddi, themadhatter14, RandomRandoms14, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Rand0m-H0ttie, i. hate. rachel. berry, KarmaHope, Angel-of-Energy and Tessa2943! It's so great to know you appreciate my hard work and dedication to this story :D**

**There You Go Again is nearly finished- there's only a few more chapters, including this one, left to go. And to confirm any rumours: there might be a sequel after this story, but it has not been decided yet. **

**WARNING:**** This chapter is super sweet teehee. You might get some cavities ;) ****Make sure to review if you like it!**

**So please take out some time to leave me a review before the it all finishes!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Troop.

_SYNOPSIS: After Hayley's heart is broken, there's no better thing to do but to immerse herself in monster hunting; especially when there's a rare but vicious monster on the loose. But what happens when she finds herself falling for someone she'd never expect? _

–

**Chapter 18: I Love You**

"Are we...are we alive?"

Felix chuckled at Jake's question as I slowly opened my eyes and carefully moved my limbs. Discovering I was sitting quite awkwardly in a cardboard box full of packing peanuts; my legs and arms hanging out of the container in an odd fashion, I furrowed my eyebrows. Wasn't I standing up when I shot at the Vortex?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Keiko and Yuki run towards me. I stretched warily; trying to sit back up and get out of a box. My head was spinning from all the action that had just happened, and as I touched my head, I felt a small cut on my head.

"Hayley, are you ok?" they asked with clear concern.

My throat was dry as I replied. "Yeah I think so. I'm just a little dizzy,"

"You better sit down," Keiko suggested as she helped me readjust my position to a more comfortable one, "That explosion after your amazing shot was insane!"

"What?" I exclaimed a little too loudly so that my head once again throbbed, "What explosion?"

"The point that you shot; just as the Crystallix approached the portal forming in the sky had enough intensity to destroy both without having to suffer the consequences from if you only destroyed one," Felix began to explain; his body casting a dark shadow over my tired form, "If you destroyed the Crystallix, the Portal would remain open and could break the existence of time, thereby destroying reality. If you closed the Portal, Poison could've opened it again, although there would've been a small chance she would've succeeded in her plan. The Gods of Creation wouldn't have liked being bothered again after one failed attempted,"

"Speaking of Poison, where is she?" Yuki squeaked.

My eyes widened in realisation that Poison could've still been around to attack us. Felix, Keiko and Yuki seemed like they had also come to the same conclusion as they spun around quickly and inspected the area for an suspicious behaviour from a villain that had the power and the will to kill us all.

Sounds of a struggle caught our attention as we all diverted our attention to one of the darkest corners of the abandoned warehouse. Keiko lifted me up carefully as she assisted me in running over with Felix and Yuki to the source of the noise.

"I think it would be wise to give the weapon to Yuki," Keiko suggested as she took the mini-laser gun from my clammy hands and tossed it to her twin sister, "You are hurt and will not act rationally if a threat does persist,"

I opened my mouth to protest at Keiko's words; clearly showing that I was offended by her suggestion, but Felix cut me off.

"Keiko means well, Hayley- and you know that," Felix whispered reassuringly, "We just don't want you to get hurt,"

Nodding slightly, we progressed to the corner. Yuki and Felix hid behind one large box, with Yuki ready to aim as Felix murmured something into her ear. She giggled softly; failing at keeping her concentration on this suddenly serious situation. Keiko gave her a stern look and instead of Yuki apologising for her actions, she only shrugged cheekily. For the first time in Yuki's life, she had just stood up to her older twin, because her love for Felix was stronger than the hold Keiko had over her. I thought Keiko would've been furious at Yuki's change of heart, but Keiko only smiled.

"Jake!" a familiar voice screamed out, "Watch out behind-"

Felix's face appeared shocked when he heard Akira call out Jake's name. What the hell was going on in front of them. With a definite nod from Felix, the four of us got up- only to catch a glimpse of horror.

Akira had a few visible scratches on his face, as he fell on the ground defeatedly. Keiko was about to get up before I held her back. If she entered the scene, she may have been hurt to. She closed her eyes to stop herself from watching her boyfriend suffer. Jake, however, was flicking through a little black book desperately, as if he was in search of something drastically important. This time, I got up to go help him, but Keiko shook her head at me.

"When the time is right, we will strike,"

I sighed as I crouched back down again. My eyes never left Jake's frustrated face, until they drifted to a large, metal rod that hovered above Jake's head.

"Jake!" I screamed.

But I was too late.

The bar hit Jake at such a force that he was knocked out instantly, the little black book falling out of his hands. Tears formed in my suddenly blurry eyes. An indescribable pain spread through my chest as I helplessly watched the only person who could've done this deadly deed, pick up the book Jake had in his warm hands before. I felt Keiko's worried gaze as she studied my tortured face. The last thing I wanted to do was to draw attention to myself when Jake and Akira were clearly suffering, so I turned my head and buried it in the palms of my cold hands.

"I should commend you two intelligent Troop kids for following me out of the explosion. But, I should also tell you it was rather foolish. I mean, what were you two idiots thinking? Bringing no back-up or weapons in a pitiful attempt to defeat _me_?" she laughed spitefully.

"We did not bring no back-up or weapons, _Poison_," Akira spat; shuffling his position a little so that he was squatting down, "We are smarter than you think,"

Poison cackled as she flicked her dark purple hair over her shoulder. "You truly are dim, Akira. And to think that _I _believed you were an actual _threat _to obtaining the Carlisle Book of Spells. It really is hilarious," she mocked; wiping an imaginary tear from laughter away from her eye.

"Want to see something even more hilarious?" Akira said; a mischievous glint present in his dark eyes. Poison remained stoic though as she lifted a thin eyebrow. "This,"

Akira extended his right leg out as he swiped it under Poison's feet. With an ungraceful thud, she fell onto her backside, as the supposed Carlisle Book of Spells escaped from her hands. Shakily, Akira got up and doing some fancy kick, sent the book flying into the air so it landed next to Keiko's form. She grabbed it clutched it to her chest tightly.

"Felix, Yuki, Keiko and Hayley," Akira laughed softly, "I know you are there, so please, get up and fight! The battle is not over as long as she continues to breathe!"

We looked at each other reassuringly and grinned brilliantly as all four of us stood up. Even when I was supposed to be strong and defeat Poison once and for all, my eyes couldn't held but wander to Jake's lifeless form on the floor. His chest still rose up and down so I knew he was alive, though he still could've had some serious injuries. Akira and I must've noticed the same thing as he winked at me- mentally telling me the plan. I smiled.

"You imbeciles! You have ruined everything!" Poison growled; her eyes glowing a vicious red.

"You are the lowest of the low, Poison," I snapped, "How could you have done that to Jake?"

I attempted to remain unaffected by her angry presence as she stepped closer to me. Behind her, I could see Akira sneak up to Jake to see if he was alright. Keiko and Felix were trying to work out what the book had that was so crucial to Poison, while Yuki had her mini-laser gun targeted on Poison, so that if she seemed like she was going to hurt me, Yuki could've taken her down before any harm was done.

"Aww Hayley sweetheart, you really did love Jake, don't you?" Poison teased. My nostrils unconsciously flared from denial. "Let me give you a piece of advice, Hayley- love is _stupid_. One day, that person you love will get up and leave you for some other rotten girl and you'll have to deal with the consequence that the one they want isn't _you_,"

"No Poison, love isn't stupid," I fought back; trying to stop the quiver my croaky voice. "Love is a beautiful thing. I mean, waking up to dreams about them, thinking about them all day, holding their hand and sharing many hugs and kisses brings warmth into our otherwise empty lives. And even when it's not reciprocated," my gaze shifted to Jake, "It's better to have loved and lost is than to not loved at all. Love's exhilarating and dangerous and new and unexpected and it's just..." I paused, sighing to myself, "It's the best thing in the world,"

And I hadn't lied to her face. All this time, I had been lying and denying to myself about my supposed love for Jake. I couldn't take the fact that I was cheated on by a guy I thought I loved, while the next day, the guy I actually _did _love cheated on the one he loved with me. It was too confusing and complicated, so being the relationship coward I was, I avoided Jake like he was the plague. I was terrified of being rejected and of the spark that he set off in my heart every time he touched me. I wanted to run away from this new realisation because I was terrified of the staring faces and the gossip behind our backs and the feeling of letting someone into my life to fill the void left by Brett. It was all too frightening because love was all a risk.

But taking the risk with Jake might've been the best thing I had ever done.

"That was the sappiest piece of crap I've ever heard," Poison admitted cynically, "I mean, really? Love isn't the best thing in the world, dear; power is. And soon, it will eternally be mine!"

"Now _that's _the biggest crap _I've _ever heard," I smirked, as Akira threw the Carlisle Book of Spells in the air. Poison's head lifted up as my eyes located the object flying through the air. I bent a little and with all my might, jumped and grabbed the book. "Coz you can't have eternal power without this book,"

"You set us up," Yuki squeaked. "You used the Vortex and the portal and all that other stuff just to create a show to find the book!"

Poison scoffed. "No, you pathetic child- that's too much effort, even for me. I already knew the two Troops were onto me already, so I had a back-up plan. The Carlisle Book of Spells was that for me. So if you wouldn't mind, Hayley, would you hand over the book before I take your life?"

I glared at her. "Not a chance,"

Stealthily, I slid the book under her legs- glad that she had gotten rid of that dreaded cape. Her eyebrows furrowed with infuriating anger as she attempted to grab the book, but it slipped through her bony fingers. She growled.

"You think you're so smart, Hayley, don't you?" Poison laughed bitterly, "Well you're not. I'll just turn around now, grab the book and be on my way now,"

"Don't think so, Poison," a warm, husky voice stated flatly.

Poison and I both turned around and were shocked to see a pale-looking Jake with a mini-laser gun in his hands, ready to shoot. Felix and Yuki were holding hands as they wrapped their arms over the book, while Keiko and Akira held plasma cannons that had somehow turned up. My best guess was that they raided Mr Stockley's car for weapons.

"The authorities are on their way now, Poison," Akira informed, "Mr Stockley's got all the Troops on the phone- including the International one and they'll be down within the hour. So what I suggest you do is surrender. We don't want to hurt you,"

"You may _not _suggest such a thing!" she snapped; suddenly grabbing me as her thin arms locked me against her bony stomach in a rather strong attempt to strangle me, "Let me go or the girl dies!"

Physically and emotionally, I couldn't breathe. I knew I was going to die. Akira and Keiko put down their weapons as an action of surrender. Everyone started to panic internally, unsure of what Poison's next move was until Jake got up and limped forward, so that the nozzle of his gun was touching Poison's chest.

"How about- hurt Hayley and I'll end your disgusting existence?" Jake smirked.

"Kill me and you'll kill her. I turn to stone when you kill me," she simply replied. I whimpered as Poison tightened her grip on me. It suddenly occurred to me that my arm was twisted in a weird position and if she kept torturing me, it would certainly break. Jake's attention diverted from the burning eyes of Poison's, and his previously dark expression was replaced with a much softer one.

"Look at me Hayley," he commanded softly. I didn't want to glance at Jake and then become lost in his deep brown eyes just as I was going to die. That would've been so much more painful than Poison taking my life away before Homecoming Dance, or graduating or getting married...or having a possible future with Jake; if I had to watch the one I loved watch me fade away. "Hayley, trust me and just...listen to me. Open your eyes,"

Shaking slightly, my eyelids fluttered upwards as I stared at Jake with fear. He could tell that I was scared. Slyly, his hand came up to my cheek and ran over it tenderly with his thumb. "You're going to be just fine, Hayley," I attempted to smile back at him, even when Poison's hand covered my mouth. He was about to say something else, but all too soon, Poison forced me to turn around; away from Jake's reassuring touch.

"Have you come to a decision, Jake Collins?" Poison grinned.

"There was never a decision to make," Jake shrugged nonchalantly, "I'd always choose Hayley,"

She nodded with content. "Good...now let me go free out the-"

Abruptly, Poison was cut off. Her grip became strong- just like it was made out of stone as all warmth left from her body. I couldn't help but suffocate then, as I began to lose consciousness. But just in the nick of time, Jake shot at the statue and it crumbled beneath me. As I fell, Jake caught me and smiled.

And that was the last thing I remembered before sleep conquered me.

"Hayley, you need to wake up now," someone giggled impatiently, "Hayley!"

My head jolted up; although it was still slightly throbbing. Slowly, I opened my suddenly awake eyes and rubbed them gently with my fists. A fresh-looking Yuki beamed beside me and she definitely looked excited to see me.

"Hi Yuki," I greeted, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven o'clock. It is starting to get dark now," she squeaked as a reply. I sat up and ran my hands through my messy hair before taking in my surroundings. I was back into the room I was sharing with Jake- the bed I never really slept in with him after all. Disappointment settled into the pit of my stomach; which replaced the dread I previously had when I first found out I had to sleep with Jake in the same bed. "Our flight is in three hours,"

"Our flight?" I exclaimed; jumping out of bed as I ran to my suitcase. "Oh my god, I need to pack and get dressed and take a shower and eat some-"

"Calm down, Hayley," Keiko laughed with amusement as she walked into the room with a mug of hot tea. "Felix has packed everything for you while Jake and Akira have been gone for almost two hours now, explaining everything that has happened to us in these two weeks,"

"What happened to Poison?" I asked; gulping nervously.

"She died," Yuki said flatly, "Keiko and Akira shot at her with cannons that had an opposing ionising radiation, which caused her to turn into stone. We are still unsure of what creature she actually was, but it was her fatal flaw to reveal that to us. Felix worked it out and with you in danger, we just worked together as quickly as possible to free you from any harm,"

"Luckily, you only suffered from light bruising and dizziness from lack of oxygen for a period over a minute," Keiko chimed in, as she tossed me a grey hoodie, "I think this belongs to you,"

The smell of Jake that usually lingered on this particular piece of clothing was now altered to the same scent as me- the faint strawberry shampoo that belonged to Keiko and Yuki's shower. The reality of leaving Japan and my favourite Troop members finally settled in and moisture began to collect in my eyes.

"Oh no, Hayley, are you still hurt?" Yuki asked with clearl concern. Keiko also scurried over, sat her hot mug down on the bedside table as she sat on the bed.

I looked up at them with sad eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys so much when I leave here. I can't believe it's been two weeks ago,"

"On the contrary, it is I who will miss you two so much," Keiko cried, "Who will I talk to without my best friend Hayley and Yuki around?"

"You know I will always be grateful you accepted the path I decided to take," Yuki said solemnly, "Art is my passion and getting into the Prestigious School of Expressive Art is seriously a dream come true,"

"We will stay in touch every single day," Keiko suggested incoherently as tears streamed down her face, "I will call you every single day,"

"And you can tell me how your fairytale is going with Akira," she winked. We all laughed.

"As can you with Felix," Keiko grinned, "Now hurry up and get dressed! You're leaving within the hour! I'll go make us one last round of udon,"

After a quick shower with one last time using that sweet-smelling strawberry shampoo and conditioner _and _body-wash, I picked out my faded jeans and a white knitted jumper out to wear on the plane, as it was both warm and comfortable enough for the eight-or-so hour plane trip to come. To my surprise, all my clothes and other toiletries that I had brought on the trip had been neatly folded and packed away in my suitcase. I had definitely needed to thank Felix later. I shoved my laptop and Jake's grey hoodie- which I was bound to keep now, after wearing it so many times, into my back-pack to take onto the plane. Without any intention, I felt a bulky object at the bottom of my bag and saw my mobile phone. I inhaled deeply, as I pressed the button continually to turn it on.

_4 new text messages, 7 missed calls._

Briefly, I could tell the missed texts and calls were either from my parents, Brett or Roxanne. I skipped the ones from my parents and Brett, as Mr Stockley would've informed my parents by now that I was ok and talking to Brett would've been quite useless, not to mention bland. Even though I was still a bit wary about talking to Roxanne- the girl Brett cheated on me with; strangely enough I was no longer upset with either of them. Besides, she never texted me unless it was extremely important. Touching the screen a few times, I got to Roxanne's message and instantly got excited with what it said.

_Hayley, we're organising the Homecoming Dance this year. Preparations start on Monday when we start school again. See you soon._

The Homecoming Dance was always a big tradition at Lakewood High and finally, it was my turn to help organise it! I was bursting with anticipation; a drastic mood to the one I held a mere few hours ago, when I was terrified in the evil clutches of Poison. The thought of her glowing eyes and her tight grip still sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you ok, Hayley?"

Akira's voice shattered me from my frightening thoughts. I nodded at him and saw him grin from the corner of my eye when I wrapped my arms around his muscular form.

"I'm going to miss you the most," I whispered lovingly, "Don't tell Keiko I said that though,"

"I will not, but I can not promise you I will not hint it," Akira remarked smugly, as I punched him playfully. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and looked down at me. "Promise me we will keep in touch?"

"Of course!" I confirmed enthusiastically, "We will obviously meet again one day. Come down to Lakewood one day!"

"If Keiko and I have time, we will most definitely," he chuckled, "And good luck with Jake. Call me when you get back to Lakewood and tell me how you two lovebirds are,"

I blushed furiously. "Jake and I...we're-"

"Do not say you two are nothing, Hayley," Akira scolded lightly as he grabbed my suitcase and stared squarely at me, "Because there is something there. You just need to be the first one to admit it, since he is a coward,"

"Jake's not a coward!" I argued, "He practically risked his own life to save mine back there,"

"He is confident when it comes to battles because that is all he has ever known. But when it comes to you, he is as foolish as you are when you deny there is an attraction between you two. You can trust me when I saw that Jake and Leanne's relationship is ephemeral because they are not true loves,"

I struggled to retort smartly back at him, so instead Akira winked at me knowingly and I exhaled in defeat. We then began to walk down the stairs together as I thanked him for carrying my suitcase. He just waved it off like it was no big deal- even when I knew my suitcase was probably super heavy.

"Hayley and Akira, you are finally down!" Keiko grinned as Akira kissed her on the cheek. She sighed happily and I was so glad that I had cleared the air with Akira to make the two finally be a happy couple, just like Felix and Yuki. "There is some udon on the counter in the kitchen for you, Hayley. We're leaving in fifteen minutes to the airport. Akira, come help me with Yuki's luggage,"

Akira and Keiko soon left to help out Yuki as I walked into the kitchen. To my astonishment, Jake was already there, bent over with several bandaids over his face and arms as he sipped and slurped on Keiko's famous udon noodles.

"Hi," I waved shyly. His head lifted up as he sucked in the remaining bit of the noodle that hung outside his mouth. Stifling a laugh, his eyes glistened as he smiled at me.

"Good to see you're up," Jake chuckled as he patted the seat next to him. I came over and sat down as I began to use the chopsticks- a skill I had finally managed to perfect while being in Japan. "Akira and I went to visit the Troop and the Japanese Government. Because of the work we've done, Japan will be re-opening their hotels and provide funding for all the infrastructure damaged around the cities, which will improve their rather slow economic growth over the past few weeks,"

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed. I lifted up my hand and Jake could only look at me bemusedly as he high-fived me. "I'm glad that through all this trouble and suffering, we've done such a good thing to the community,"

"We'll be receiving medals, certificates, free trips to Japan for the rest of our lives, courtesy of the Japanese Government and a bonus when we sit out SAT's in a few years," Jake added as he watched my face beam, "And I asked the Japanese prime minister to include you in their honours list so that you can do an exchange program between Yale and any Japanese University, if you'd like,"

I was speechless. Jake had certainly done some amazing things in the past but this...this was _incredible_. He knew my dream was Yale and to be given even _more _of a chance to get in, I was utterly and completely grateful. I got up from my seat and tightened my arms around his neck. He hesitated at first; I could feel it in his body language, but eventually, his arms wrapped lazily around my hips. My breath hitched at the contact of his warm arm on my suddenly-very-sensitive hip bone.

"You could've been killed today," Jake whispered huskily, still holding onto me quite tightly, "You could've died so many times during these two weeks. You could've just left the Lakewood Troop and gone off to heaven, without saying goodbye to me first,"

"Jake, I'm here now, it's-"

His grip grew tighter as he murmured his words so that his breath tickled gainst my neck. "I broke my promise, Hayley- I said I'd always protect you. And even if I didn't and I was mad at you, I still wanted to protect you from any harm Poison or Gus or anyone else could've done to you. But I wasn't there to look after you like I said I would, Hayley. I'm sorry for that,"

"Jake, you don't need to-"

"Seeing you all squashed up in Poison's arms made me realise how fragile us as humans are- and how close I was to losing you. I may have seemed all confident and positive about what I was doing, but I wasn't. I was terrified that one, small slip-up would've cost the ultimate price: your life; and I wasn't prepared to do that. I would've rather Poison escape so we had another time to catch her than for you to be the sacrifice for her demise," he stated honestly. His face had buried into my neck now and my heart almost leapt out of my chest when I felt his warmth against my delicate, pale skin.

"Jake, that's sweet but-"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that after all this, you're still my best friend and I'll always be there to care for you and to protect you from anyone or anything," Jake swore solemnly, "I owe you, at the very least, that. You were so brave and beautiful and I...I just can't explain how much I admire you for your ongoing commitment to the Troop even when you cheer-lead, play lacrosse, and-"

"Jake, will you stop interrupting me and listen to me, dammit?" I snapped; laughter evident in my eyes. He lifted his head from my neck and with dark, sad eyes, melted my insides. All insults and snickering remarks I had towards him suddenly all disappeared. "You're...you're rambling,"

He smirked. "You seem nervous,"

When he looked at me with his big, brown eyes and that dazzling smile of his, my pulse unwillingly sped up and my head began to spin again- not from sickness or anything physically serious, but from the close proximity we were in. If I leaned forward a little, my eager lips would've met with his velvety-soft ones, and I would've been in heaven, as my knees bucked in the hope of him catching me. I gulped audibly as I shuffled my feet, while I played with the collar of his shirt.

"Because it's my turn to ramble now," I smiled shakily. He furrowed his eyebrows in a mix of confusion and anticipation as he ran his thumb against the arch of my back reassuringly. Every time his stupidly amazing thumb touched my skin, a thousand butterflies would erupt in the pit of stomach as electricity filled through my veins as an overwhelming attempt in convincing me to kiss him _senseless_.

"Jake, you're my best friend too. Even though we bicker and argue all the time, I know that I can count on you to help me when I need it. You put me in front of your own life and even when I think I don't deserve it, you do it over and over again- protecting me every time I protest and try to persuade the both of us I don't need you. But the truth is, I need you- I need you every single day and night of my life. I need you to be there when I wake up in the morning. I need you to be there when I sit through a major exam or when I have cheer-leading practice. I need you to be there when we fight against monsters and when we go to the movies with Felix,"

"I...I need you too, Hayley," Jake stuttered; clearly taken aback by my confession. Leaning forward, my forehead touched his briefly as I inhaled his unique scent. It sent my spirits flying when his delightful smell made me feel like I was in heaven.

And before I could've controlled saying it, my numb mouth blurted out the only thing that could've made me, once again, extremely vulnerable.

"Jake Collins," I smiled honestly; his name rolling off my tongue so fluently that I wouldn't ever mind saying it every single day for the rest of my life, "I love you,"

–

**Woo! There you go- a final confession after all this drama. Haha (:  
What do you think is going to happen now? Does Jake love Hayley- or will he stay with Leanne? You'll have to review and wait for the next chapter to find out ;)  
Did this chapter give you cavities? Hehehe!**

**Do you like? Love? Hate? Or want a sequel? Please leave a review! It does make a difference and will affect my overall direction of where There You Go Again will go :D**

**Happy reading!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


	19. It's Not Over

**Hey guys! **

**So it's certainly been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about the slow updates guys- if you follow my Twitter (Inspire_Sarah : ****PLEASE FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATES AND SNEAK PEEKS!****), you would know that I've had my major exams a few weeks ago, I had an (almost) end of year party yesterday night (in fact, my head still kind of hurts) and I'm actually going overseas for 2 weeks tonight...which also means, no updates for the next 2 weeks...boo ):**

**I know some of you guys are disappointed and I really appreciate how much love and care you dedicate to my stories. ****Your support really does mean the world to me.**** So I want to say ****a really special thanks**** to those who reviewed the last chapter, including: badgirlplayin, Angel-of-Energy, Sunshiningdays581, Black Thoroughbred Filly, KarmaHope, RandomRandoms14, Mizmal BTR Fan, minimaddi, NOOOO-ITS-ASYMMETRICAL, ThePinkWriter and romancefanficnerd!**

**Happy reading guys! I'll be back with more shortly- and that's a promise! And while I'm gone, ****please spam me with your reviews and alerts and favourites!**** You have no idea how much I smile when I see your feedback on my stories! (:**

**WARNING: ****This chapter is very short compared to the others because the next chapter will be quite long, for sakes in regard to continuity.**

DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own the Troop.

**inspire-the-writer-x3**

–

**Chapter 19: It's Not Over**

If I thought my little confession to Jake would've made him finally mine, I would've been incredibly and irrevocably delusional.

Although a few seconds had only passed, an eerie silence filled through the room. I could hear the faint chirping of crows and the scent of freshly cut grass wafted up my nostrils. The dull pitter-patter of the fridge in the corner of the deserted kitchen raided through my ear drums as the slams of car doors and slight whispers coming from those outside invaded my internal world to leave me wordless and breathless.

I mean, what was Jake supposed to say to my confession? Of course, I expected him to say he loved me too, or at least say he _liked _me...but that didn't seem to happen did it? His brown orbs overwhelmed my senses as I struggled to stay on my feet. My suddenly clammy palms gripped onto the cool marble bench behind me, before Jake leaned close and my heart stopped as his warmth breath tickled against my flushed right ear.

"Hayley..." he murmured huskily; my insides melting into chocolate, "I...we...Leanne, Hayley. I can't do this to Leanne,"

My body visibly stiffened as he brought his girlfriend's name into our conversation. I totally had forgotten about Leanne and him, as I was always hinted that since he didn't return back to Lakewood with her, they had broken up or decided to take a break, although now, it seemed I had been mistaken. A sharp, unfamiliar tingle spread its way through my chest and I felt like I was choking; like I was dying. My eyes started to sting with hot, fresh tears but no- I would not cry. I should've known the consequences of my confession and that Jake's heart still belonged to Leanne; but most of all, I should've known that no matter what the circumstances and what the situation was- Jake and I could _never _be together.

"Hayley..."

I cut him off before he made me yearn for him any more with that extremely smooth-like-honey voice of his. "No, Jake, I understand. I get it. We're just friends. No, we're just Troop teammates- that's all we'll ever be, right?" I spat spitefully as his face slackened.

"No Hayley, of course we'll friends-"

"Jake, stop deluding yourself!" I screamed; interrupting him once again. I pushed him slightly and turned around so I could back him up into the bench to show who _really _had the authority here. "We're not friends! Friends don't avoid each other. Friends don't share a bed together. And friends, most definitely, do not kiss each other. What are we then, Jake? Tell me, what the _hell _do you really want us to be?"

The gold flecks in his eyes suddenly became more evident, as my glassy orbs stared at him with not anger- but frustration. Ever since this trip to Japan, I had been so confused on what grounds Jake and I stood on. When we kissed- I thought we were more. But then, he'd prove me wrong, and there came back uncertainty. Doubt didn't stand well with me, which was probably why I had just blown up in Jake's face.

"I...I don't know," Jake eventually muttered out. He didn't sound angry about my childish outbursts, but instead, he seemed strangely calm, even when he was confused himself.

"Well then," I waved off as I rolled my eyes at him, "Tell me when you _do_ know,"

Jake didn't even bother to chase after me as I stormed out of the kitchen; my face hot and my temper for him even hotter. If even _he _was unsure of what we exactly were, then there really was no reason for me to be 'over-reacting'. I walked out of the main door of Yuki and Keiko's house, only to crash into my favourite Japanese boy.

"Hey Hayley, I was just about to call you and Jake out!" Akira chuckled, until his face fell as he looked at me. "Hey, what is wrong?"

"Akira, can we talk about it later? I really am not in the mood to talk," I sighed; brushing past him and taking my seat at the back of the car.

Akira's mouth formed into a thin line as his dark eyes stared at me gloomily before he turned on his heel and proceeded back into the house. I ran a tired hand through my unruly hair, and closed my eyes for a split second, until the engine rumbled and Yuki poked at me with a cold, bony finger.

"Are you going to tell me why everyone is so upset all of a sudden? Jake did not even finish even one bowl of udon, Akira is ignoring Keiko and you just slept in the car for twenty minutes," Yuki pointed out blankly.

Oh, so I didn't close my eyes for a split second...

"It's nothing, Yuki; just the usual," I laughed shakily, "Just problems between Jake and I again- it really is not a big deal,"

"Not a big deal?" Yuki shrieked. I gulped; scared that now _she _would be pissed at me too, "We are all suffering because of you and Jake. Can you just get off your high horse and confess you have feelings for him to him so you guys can officially get together?"

"You don't think I've tried, Yuki?" I hissed back. I was clearly appalled with the tone Yuki had shouted all her accusations in. "I told him everything, ok? I told him I loved him. I told him I needed him more than anything in this world. But...he has Leanne and I truly am happy for him- I really am. True love is a beautiful thing but I just wish..."

My voice broke and Yuki shuffled closer to me and wrapped her pink-jumper-clad arms around my shivering form. "I just wish it was me," I cried; tears finally spilling from my exhausted slits, "I just wish I had been his true love,"

Fifteen minutes later, Yuki had somehow convinced me to come inside the house again to wash my tear-stained face- most likely, a good idea, considering I had an eight or so hour flight ahead of me, and the last thing I wanted after a broken heart and a long plane trip was to have a dry face from my dried tears. Felix had finished taking a shower and so he smelt fragrant as he came down the stairs, which weirdly enough, turned Yuki from a cute and innocent girl into a flirt machine. Felix didn't seem to mind though, as he ceased more opportunities to capture her mouth with his. I didn't mind this at first, until Yuki informed Felix of what I had done. At first, he seemed content that I had finally admitted such a thing, but then, he scowled and I was left to wonder what this all meant.

Keiko took ten of the fifteen minutes convincing Akira to send us to the airport. After my obnoxious behaviour to choose to not tell him anything, even when he had always been there for me, he turned cold and moody- back to the old Akira that I had first met back in Lakewood. Reluctantly, he held Keiko's hand as they descended the stairs and hopped into another car to follow ours to the airport.

This, of course, made it extremely awkward for Jake and me. We were both sitting at the back of the car, behind Yuki and Felix, with our carry-on bags in between us. Although we were less than a metre away from each other, it felt like more- like we were being separated by something greater than the Grand Canyon: our own feelings.

Soon enough, we were at the Tokyo International Airport. Everyone remained quiet and did not exchange any meaningful words or gestures for the next two hours. There would be an odd 'please' or 'thankyou'- but other than that, no one said a word. I liked to think that this was everyone's odd way of saying how much we appreciated working with each other, despite our differences in techniques of monster-fighting and culture from the very beginning, and how much we'd really miss each other after the Lakewood Troop and Yuki, finally left for our hometown again. But, the nagging voice in my mind only further convinced me that it was _my _fault for the awkward atmosphere that had somehow developed over the past two hours.

There was a long queue for checking-in to our flights, so Keiko, as a friendly action to, maybe, break the tension between us, asked Akira to get us some food. Jake's stomach grumbled and everyone except me uttered an entertained giggle. Yuki shot daggers at me when I remained stoic, and, not being able to deal with her, I turned my head and watched the second hand of the clock tick away.

"Ok, I am sick of not knowing what is going on," Keiko growled as she folded her arms over her chest. "Tell me what's up with the grumpy behaviour,"

"Grumpy behaviour?" Yuki squealed viciously, "You are the one who has the grumpy behaviour towards me! Ever since I got accepted into the art school of my dreams, you have been upset at my achievements because _you _are usually the one who gets anything and _everything_. You speak nicely towards me because everyone wants that, but Keiko, tell me- do you _want_ to be happy for me? That I am _finally_ chasing my dreams and my passion, yet you still have to find one?"

Keiko's face went lax and everyone stood there in awe. Yuki had exploded into a million questions and exposed her true feelings- something she had never done with her sister in the spotlight. I had certainly not expected that, and neither had Jake or Felix. Felix attempted to calm her down as he placed his hand on her shaking shoulder, but, instead of embracing his touch, she shrugged it off. Her strong gaze never left Keiko's suddenly shy one.

"Akira and I do not need this from you- especially you, Yuki," Keiko snapped; gritting her teeth. "We came here in terms of honour and integrity to see you off at the airport and _this _is how you repay me?"

"Keiko!" Yuki screamed with frustration. My eyes glanced to Jake for a second and weirdly enough, he had just so happened to turn his head and meet mine as well. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly looked away before I got lost in his chocolate-coloured orbs. "This is not about you! This is about the lack of respect you give to me and how it breaks your spirit to see me leave this place! Why will you not speak to me about this?"

"Because," Keiko breathed. "There is nothing to speak about. I feel like a burden to our family that you are off seeking your dream; our father is a big businessman travelling the world and our mother has a fantastic career and can still take care of our family. I may be smart and intelligent, but I have no dream. I have no ambitions. I am enjoying life right now- even when I _know_ I _should_ be worried about the future. Is it _not_ scary to see your younger twin sister actually have the courage to follow her dreams? I think it truly is,"

None of us could speak- or even _think_ properly after Keiko had spoken her mind on what she really was feeling after Yuki told her the news that she could no longer stay in Tokyo with her, as she needed to attend some prestigious school to follow her artistic career.

"Keiko," Yuki said softly as she hugged her sister tightly, "I love you, Keiko. You are my favourite and only sister and even though you have not found your calling yet- I know you will. You are destined too,"

Akira soon came back with meals for everyone, and as we munched on French Fries and cheese burgers, there was a new, fresh air between the six of us. Keiko and Yuki were closer than ever before, while Jake and Akira seemed to be bonding even more now. It was almost time to board when I realised I had yet to apologise to Akira for not being a good friend and telling him what was on_ my_ mind.

I tapped Akira's shoulder and his dark eyes whipped around and stared at me with a bored expression. The intensity of his eyes had somehow grown over the past few hours, and he seemed deep in thought, as I began to open my mouth. Jake was standing next to Akira, but he was at an angle to Akira, and Felix, Yuki and Keiko were making jokes at his expense. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'm sorry, Akira," I sighed, "I should've told you everything from the beginning since I was upset. It was about Jake, as always, and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier,"

"No, Hayley, it is my fault that I did not respect your decision to tell me later. I have been known for my impatience, so please do excuse me for that," Akira explained, before swinging an arm around my shoulders.

"I know I've said this before, Akira, but I'm going to miss you so much," I pouted as I lay my head on his strong chest.

"I am going to miss you too, Hayley. It will be very different with just Keiko and I. Of course we can have more alone time, but it will certainly not be the same," he sighed. Akira leaned down and his forehead touched mine, so I could smell his musky scent. I felt a cold gush of wind prickle its way up my naked arms and I closed my eyes involuntarily.

"Akira...what are you-"

And suddenly, there was a scream; a gasp; a cackle; before a pair of thin lips silenced me.

–

**CLIFFHANGERS ARE...horrible, don't you think? :P  
Sorry for ending it there guys, I'm going to be late for my flight if I don't leave and update now!  
Updates in 3 weeks- be sure to mark your calendar! ****REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sorry again for the short chapter- you'll have to review to see what happens next! I promise it'll be a long one! (:**

**Get excited and hope to hear from you soon!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**


End file.
